


【金霏x辛杰】我本来没想爱你（END）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 111,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: “你就保持你这个劲儿——什么都敢，谁都不服，挺好的。”——金霏
Relationships: 金霏/辛杰
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你就保持你这个劲儿——什么都敢，谁都不服，挺好的。”  
>  ——金霏

“——我跟你说，我可看见那小孩儿回来了啊。”

这是今天金霏第三次听见“那小孩儿”这个他恨不得屏蔽的关键字了——以至于陈曦又跟他这么说的时候，他直接把扇子甩到了沙发缝里。可恨的是，没有任何一个人跟他挑明过那小孩儿是哪小孩儿，就仿佛他金霏只认识一个小孩儿，又仿佛这小孩儿多么值得他牵肠挂肚——  
没那事儿。根本没那事儿。要不是今天一个接着一个的人来提，金霏压根儿记不起来两个月之前，自己在入围赛的镜头前面，不咸不淡地吐槽过一个画眼线的年轻同行。……叫什么来着？  
再说又不是他一个人看不过眼，李寅飞不还拿着笔气急败坏地对镜头嚷，“我们这儿，辛杰姬攀依然是最后一名”么。  
对了，叫辛杰。……委屈他那个叫姬攀的搭档了，那还是个稳当人儿。

“你恁么地了你——”陈曦叠好大褂，回过头来就看见金霏一脸没好气瘫在沙发里的样，而后者好不容易把扇子掏出来抖开，在深秋还开着空调的客房里心烦意乱地胡扇乱扇，“我能恁么地啊哥？哪个小孩儿回来都不关我事儿啊，现在就半决赛关咱俩事儿，别的都甭管。……再说他头一轮就淘汰了，现在回来干什么啊？”  
“嗨。”陈曦在他对面坐下，琢磨着自己的语气已经足够轻描淡写，怎么还像是戳了他这兄弟哪根筋。“这不听说把二十强都给召回来了么，决赛的时候打算让他们在台下坐着当观众……反正这陆陆续续的都回来了，他可能算回来早的。……兴许来给小豆子他们助威呢，不都相声新势力的么……”  
他碎碎糟糟说了一堆，金霏始终垂着眼皮没搭茬，如若神游。陈曦到底忍不住，“晓攀可让我嘱咐你——”  
“让他放心。”  
金霏终于开口。  
“我不是来跟不懂事的小孩儿斗气的，就算他招我，我也躲着不就成了么。……咱们两家园子本来处得不错。”  
“得嘞，有你这话。”  
陈曦放下心来，抹把脸转身欲走。  
“哥，”金霏在身后叫他，“怎么所有人都以为我跟那小孩儿有多过不去呢？从头到尾你听见的，那最难听的话都不是我……”

陈曦只好又折回来坐那儿，往他身边挪了挪，“兄弟，你早年没玩过BBS么？”  
“啥？我知道BBQ。”  
“谁跟你说烧烤了。”  
“哎呀我知道，论坛么——你要打啥比方啊？”  
“早年跟论坛里灌水的，都知道有这么句话，”陈曦往前探了探身子，“歪左歪右，看前三楼——”  
——再有多大争议的帖子，最后的走向也往往就注定在前三个回帖里。  
金霏睁大眼睛看着陈曦，“哥你这意思——我就是那小孩儿的沙发、板凳还有地板砖呗？”  
陈曦摊手，“你这论坛不是玩得挺溜的么。”

真他妈暴露年龄。  
……算了。  
年龄这个玩意其实很不叫个事儿，你若攒得够了，它便是厚积薄发的资本；你若攒得不够，它也是前程无限的理由。  
就像未待泛黄的白纸，虽然还没有什么文物价值，好歹干净。  
只要没被抹得乌七八糟，多少就还有救……

晚饭后的金霏在酒店的走廊里漫无目的地溜达着，自己也不明白自己，眼前这是些什么毫无逻辑的意象。他指望着在下一轮比赛还有几天到来的空当里好好放空一下脑子，脑袋里却难以避免的越来越乱，所有的对手所有的自己，所有的过去还有所有不知道有没有的未来，像是崩溃过后又复原的信息碎片，搅在硬盘里如同养蛊样的互相厮杀，直到他踱步到走廊拐角，眼镜反光里映出一个影子。  
窗台上这坐的是个什么玩意儿——是个人吗？  
那轮廓倒是有几分熟悉，一时却又辨不清是不是熟人，金霏往前走的时候难免有几分犹豫——要真是熟人，这个点儿不早不晚难免要寒暄两句，他实在懒得。  
不如装作三急，几步快走去厕所，没顾上看人吧。  
台上爆梗，台下社恐，这样的人圈子里也不是独他一个——  
然而眼角余光事与愿违的认出了人。金霏刹住了脚，而对方抬起目光的时候也恍然定格了一秒钟，差点从窗台上滑下来。  
那个离远了看吊儿郎当、离近了看毛愣三光的玩意儿，赫然就是金霏心里刚才比喻过的，刚出厂就抹了个乌七八糟的一张白纸。  
辛杰。

（就算他招我我也躲着……）  
刚跟陈曦发过的誓言回放半遍，撞上的视线已经没法撤回，金霏十分坦荡地一推眼镜，作好心无芥蒂的姿态开口：  
“哟这谁家熊孩子，怎么还坐窗台上了呢，也不怕给人家窗台压碎了。”  
熊孩子咧咧嘴，双手下意识地撑着窗台往后挪了挪。  
“咦金霏哥哥吗这不是？我还以为我们学校教导主任呢，管上树管爬墙管人上茅房——”  
哦豁，完蛋。  
两个本来一样抱着求和心态的人心里涌起同步的懊恼，恨着自己这不怼人不能说话的职业素养，怎么就在遇上眼前这位时条件反射般发挥得淋漓尽致。  
静音片刻。  
金霏想想自己好歹也算个前辈，倚老卖老地往辛杰的方向溜达了几步，在墙边找个多少还算舒服的位置一靠，很自然地问，“聊会儿？”  
这什么破酒店想聊天的地方都找不着个椅子。  
不过有窗台坐的辛杰显然不在意，而且这地形还能让他看金霏的时候居高临下了几分。  
“行啊。”  
小孩儿回答的时候没改了一梗脖子的失礼毛病。

说是聊会儿，可想来想去除了继续互怼，金霏找不出一个柔软的话题可以和眼前的小皮孩继续下去。脑袋乱到最后，只能用上那句毫无创意的、这两天他在网上都见过无数遍的，“你看你不画眼线这不也挺好看的吗。干干净净的——”  
辛杰歪过头来盯着他，眼神万分复杂。金霏给他盯得发毛，心想就这句话难道也说错了吗。就在他毛得已开始考虑换话题或者干脆终止对话的时候，辛杰收回目光，撇了撇嘴，委委屈屈地开口：  
“……我画着呢。”  
金霏吓了一跳，忍不住推推眼镜，仔细重新审视面前的年轻人——确乎是比两月前那不甚讨喜的印象干净了很多，可现在看来一多半是因着脸圆了点皮肤白了点，剩下一小半才是少了那两块水洇开似的黑眼圈子；但要细一观察，两道乌黑的弧线还在，描摹出一对鲜明的猫儿眼形，真别说，有那么点提精神。  
那上次见的时候怎么就给人感觉那么埋汰呢？

“上次画得不熟练呗。我这是技术问题，不是态度问题。”  
辛杰低着头开始玩手指，金霏才意识到刚才那句话自己开口问出来了，连带着“埋汰”这个刚从孟鹤堂那儿学到的东北词儿。他忍不住凑过去想再观察一眼，小孩儿却把脸转过去了，不知道是不好意思，还是怕他再说出别的什么训人的话来。  
这什么孩子。金霏叹了口气。  
“你看你还不让人说了。什么技术问题？说学逗唱，声台形表，哪一门是画眼线的技术了你说。”  
他在说这话的时候已经努力在掀起嘴角扯出个笑模样了，辛杰却还是听出了几分责难的意味，小脾气一倔就往上翻，连带着声气儿都高起来，“谁说的？形象不是吗？仪表不算吗？相声演员不算演员吗，上台让观众看着顺眼点不是义务吗。张云雷还戴耳钉呢，孟鹤堂还画眉毛呢，您那搭档还戴假牙呢，您自己还戴假发片子呢——”

金霏刚刻意扬出来的笑容渐渐凝固。  
再说声台形表，不是形象仪表，是形体和表演啊弟弟。他默默把吐槽吞回去，努力拿出疼儿疼女的心试图给人顺毛，“得得得，你看你这小包袱还一套一套的了。没人不让你弄这些个，但咱别喧宾夺主是不是？你就把刚才这些个包袱加到作品里，都比你那个土味情话啊抖音段子啊来得强，怎么着也不至于那么闹腾……”  
大概是中了要害，辛杰不回嘴了，眼神儿也垂下去。  
“……真闹腾？”  
“闹腾。”  
金霏把口吻咬狠了些，刚为小孩儿听劝多少感到几分欣慰，就见辛杰歪着头再度和他对视，然后露出一个特天真无邪的笑。  
“——能比巴啦啦小魔仙还闹腾？”  
趁着金霏还没来得及开口，辛杰已经跳下窗台。这一回不用撩起大褂，他直接单脚点地转了个轻盈无比的圈儿，仿着金霏在入围赛里的那一出扬起手，“巴啦啦超能量，哇卡拉变身——哥哥，这有什么呀？谁不会呀？我还真看过这个，您知道我为什么没往节目里用么，——太幼稚，不fashion，没有逼格。”  
他示过了威，得意洋洋地一背手，期待金霏脸上或会出现他所未见过的精彩表情。  
半晌。金霏未如他所想的动容，只是转过头，几不可闻的叹了一声。  
“……合着这真是你的真心话啊。”

“哎？”  
辛杰一时没明了他话里的感情色彩，有一瞬愣在那里。金霏抱起手臂直视着他，金丝眼镜折射出低沉的光。  
“我以为都是后期给剪成那样的。就像我也没说你的活有多不成玩意儿。我总共就说了三句眼线的事，其他肯定的话还是有的，结果给我剪得只剩那不好的三句了……我以为你这边也是一样，我以为那句‘不服’就是嘴硬——合着不是啊。”  
“我……”

那是辛杰从未听过的金霏声线，就如同声音也能丢帧，生生将他的心跳锉断了一拍。眼前这个男人在不悦——这是他唯一能察觉的信息，却无从分辨是哪一种的不悦。他想激怒对方的意图得逞了，反而开始后悔的想要找补，“我不是”三个字在唇齿之间盘旋几圈，后两个字却在慌乱之间被吞进喉咙，只听得金霏淡淡说，“挺好的。”  
“……”  
“我说，你就保持你这个劲儿——什么都敢，谁都不服，挺好的。你能成气候——如果基本功再练练的话。”  
他连说了两个“挺好”，一个“成气候”，辛杰却恍惚感觉挨了骂。他正在用力判断这是不是自己想要的剧情，金霏已经放开了交抱的手臂，掸掸攥出褶子的衣袖，准备结束这段不愉快的交谈。  
“哥——”  
“晚安。”  
辛杰最后一个挽回的字眼，被金霏的告辞骤然击破，斩钉截铁。他眼睁睁看着无论做人还是做艺都领先自己多年的前辈转身离去，迈出几步又忽然回头，冲他毫无恶意地勾勾手指。  
“顺便说一句，你回头要是真拿假发砸挂，别说我，先说陈印泉啊，他比我头发还少呢。”

金霏消失在走廊尽头好一会儿，辛杰才反应过来，那边是这层楼唯一的公用洗手间。刚刚还想去洗个脸冷静冷静，现在意识到有利地形已经被敌人占了，这打算在他脑海里一闪即逝。看来只有去闹闹豆子哥缓解一下了——他这么想着转身，却被身后来人撞着推了一把肩膀，“嘛呢？”  
姬攀的声音。辛杰舒口气，调整一下表情看着搭档，“没事儿。我刚跟人吵了个架。”  
“你怎么跟谁都能掰头。”姬攀显然对他吵架的对象和输赢兴趣缺缺，绕过他就往走廊那头走，辛杰一把抓住他胳膊，“你干嘛去？”  
“上厕所啊——”姬攀被辛杰一把捂住嘴，连连摇手表示自己不会大声后才被放开，“咋啦？厕所里有鬼啊？”

有了姬攀壮胆，辛杰终于敢躲在人背后蹑手蹑脚向洗手间迈进。从门外远远往里看，里面几个隔间倒是都空着，只是最外边的镜台前面站着一个门神似的金霏。他摘了金丝眼镜放在洗手池边，两手撑着镜台沿儿，正对着镜子审视满脸湿淋淋的自己，目光空洞得有几分吓人——其实只是因为近视。姬攀吓得捅捅辛杰，小声的，“我的天，你把金霏老师骂哭啦？”  
什么跟什么明明是我差点被他骂哭好吗，人那明明是刚洗完脸。辛杰想了想没有澄清这个误会，扯着姬攀试图往回走，“你出来上什么厕所咱们房间里不能上么？”  
“我上大号，不习惯坐马桶，就想出来蹲着。”姬攀皱着眉头，“你怎么回事儿？”  
“我——”辛杰往金霏的方向又探了探头，“我大小号一起上。”  
姬攀一脸嫌弃，“上你的去呗又没人拦着。怎么人家金霏在里面你大号小号都不敢上了？他是能管得着你的前列腺，还是能管得了你的括约肌？”  
辛杰推他一把，素来厚如城墙的脸皮上泛起一丝百年难见的红，“你这包袱咋这么牙碜呢！”

后来的事实证明，姬攀这句话有点儿一语成谶。 

姬攀到底没管辛杰在门外的纠结，一个人甩开他，大大方方地进了洗手间，隐约还听见跟金霏打了个招呼。剩下辛杰一个人杵在门外，本该转身就跑，却不知为什么跟钉在地上的一样没动，呆了一会儿，鬼使神差地又向里探了探头——金霏还站在那儿。  
他怎么还不走啊。他在想什么呢……

金霏也不知道自己在想什么。冰凉的自来水激得他两颊有些麻木，机械地回应了刚才身后打招呼的人，却连是谁都没看清。他在生气，与其说是气刚才冥顽不灵的小孩儿，不如说气的是轻易被撩出火的自己，竟然还试图想让顽石点头。他在做艺的道路上一向执拗，执拗得近乎另一种方向的冥顽不灵，为此不知把南墙撞碎不知多少回，却九死无悔，陈曦和高晓攀都劝过几次，终究是拉他不住——毕竟他认准的路，只是走起来难，却没人说得出错。  
可他今时今日竟遇到个比自己还倔的主儿。虽然算是交过手胜负已分，可小孩儿在下场时那一句“不服”，不知什么时候像颗钉子楔在了他心底里，本以为无关痛痒，没想到病入膏肓——凭什么不服呢？有什么可不服的呢？他想不通。  
难道是因为他也有他的理吗。  
可是他的理在哪儿呢。

“登楞”的一声提示音打断了金霏的胡思乱想，也把正往里探头的辛杰吓了一哆嗦。他远远窥见金霏拽出一张纸巾来，草草抹了把脸，掏出手机点了两下，陈曦的语音便在洗手间里响开来，“兄弟，你哪儿去了？快上国立老师屋来，招呼咱们开会呢！”  
金霏把手机往兜一揣就往出走，辛杰吓得一闪身缩在了角落阴影里，藏身技巧毫不高明，但也完全没人care。他远远望着金霏的背影刚刚消失，姬攀正好从厕所里出来，一脸的神清气爽，照辛杰后脑勺就一巴掌：“哎！你到底上不上了啊？”  
“啊？……”辛杰呆呆地回过头，姬攀眯着眼看他，“你不说大号小号一起上吗？……我怀疑你压根儿不是来上厕所的。”  
“真逗，上厕所还有什么好假装的啊……”  
辛杰跟他顶了句嘴，硬着头皮往洗手间里就闯进去。姬攀在外面打一哈欠，本没打算像初中女生似的等搭档一起回去，可才刚一抬脚，就听见辛杰在里面一声脱口而出的“咦……。”  
他忍不住好奇回头，“你又发现什么新大陆了？”  
显然没上厕所的辛杰从里面闷不作声地走出来，眼睛直直盯着自己手上——是一副主权显而易见的金丝眼镜。

“……妈呀，这度数比我还大呢。金霏老师这一上台就得人畜莫辨呐……就这还能把眼镜落厕所？看看你都给人气成什么样了。”  
最终还是没避开像初中女生一样结伴上完厕所回房间，姬攀在路上一边嫌弃着这铁打的命运，一边把辛杰捡回来的眼镜比量到自己眼前。辛杰没好气地伸手一把抢过来，“你给我给我！我捡的！”  
“是是是你捡的，你赶紧还给人家去吧，顺便跟人家说两句好听的——平时嘴不挺甜的嘛。”姬攀把眼镜像个烫手山芋似的丢还给辛杰，“要不这梁子不越结越深么，你真那么愿意挨骂啊。”  
辛杰撇他一眼，一把抓过眼镜来，“我才不还他呢。谁让他说我坏话来着……”  
  
“别闹，你还真记仇啊？”姬攀听不出他话里真假，只能顺着毛儿劝人，“他这度数的，要不戴眼镜那就得靠导盲犬了。”  
“他搭档不是个藏獒么？藏獒不能导盲是么……”辛杰碎碎念着，手指捏住金丝眼镜一支腿儿转圈抡起来，把眼镜舞得像个大风车，“要还我也不现在还他。让他着会儿急呗，我真想看看这老先生不上台的时候没了眼镜什么样。”  
姬攀揣着手乜斜他，“别闹啊。你知道你现在这样儿像什么吗？像个被暗恋的男老师骂了的初中小女生。”  
他说完暗自鄙视自己，跟这初中女生的意象就过不去了，怕不是老本行留下的心理阴影。辛杰完全没察觉他的梗，把腰一叉脖子一探，气呼呼的喊，“谁暗恋他啊！我又不是瞎——”  
叭嗒一声。  
刚刚还在做大风车运动的金丝眼镜，就顺着他这叉腰的劲儿飞了出去，硬生生撞上了墙角。

  
“哎哟我去……你可是不瞎，这回金霏老师要瞎了喂……”  
先喊出声儿的是姬攀。他蹲下把眼镜捡起来，回头才发现辛杰已经吓呆了。小孩儿眼睛直楞楞地盯着墙角，没看眼镜也没看他，满眼神里又后悔又害怕，不用问也知道，刚才说不还不还的，准是嘴硬的气话。姬攀一想明白，难免有点心疼这不省心的弟弟，赶紧站起来把眼镜塞回辛杰手里，“没事没事，这不好好的？现在镜片都树脂的，摔一下摔不碎。这还不赶快还给人家去——”  
“……还不回去了。”  
辛杰盯着手里的眼镜，喃喃吐出这么一句。姬攀顺着他目光看去，那左眼镜片的一个边角，赫然有条刚刚撞出的裂纹儿。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哥哥你不喜欢我哪儿，你改还不成么？”  
>  ——辛杰

“……行了，下个阶段的赛制基本上就这么回事儿。接着咱们再说节目……”  
可算不用记笔记了。金霏想着合上钢笔，把几乎贴上笔记本的眼睛抬起来，揉了两揉。陈曦担心地瞅他一眼，张国立也终于注意到他的异常，“金霏你怎么没戴眼镜呢？”  
“嗐，没事儿。”睁眼瞎的金霏此时连眯眼一笑都显得格外迷茫，“刚洗脸的时候落洗手间了……我记得应该是，丢不了。”  
“那可没准儿，说不定回头有人就捡走卖了。”李鹤东难得开玩笑，“现在粉丝狂热着呢。”  
“可不是嘛，我单这个月眼镜就丢了两回！”他旁边的谢大辈儿一拍大腿，“哎这是不是说明我越来越火啦？”  
东哥嫌弃地看他一眼：“您这个，纯属是自己缺心眼儿。”  
大家哄笑起来，金霏也边乐边冲陈曦比口型：“真没事，至不济，我箱子里还有副备用的呢。”

然而情况真的是至不济。金霏戴上备用眼镜对着镜子皱眉——这是上次换镜片淘汰的那副，度数已嫌不够，款式则比丢的那副老古董更加不合时宜。他抱着侥幸心态在选手微信群里发了个寻物启事，只得到同行们“完了，让陈曦给你导盲吧”的戏谑。也有孟鹤堂和窦晨光这样的好人，拿他开涮完了记得问一嘴“在哪儿丢的”，然而除了帮他回忆起丢眼镜的源头是和某个死小孩儿拌嘴、并气得冲进洗手间洗脸之外，毫无助益。  
果然摊上这熊孩子就没好事儿。金霏盯着微信群里早已被这帮人岔到天边的话题，忿忿地想。  
陈曦盯着他：“在洗手间洗脸？你没事跑走廊洗手间洗什么脸？你老实告诉我，是不是又跟那画眼线的小孩儿杠上了。”  
“谁杠他了。”金霏没好气地翻个白眼，转过身继续看手机，“没脸没皮没心没肺，我招惹他干什么啊。”  
“……你看这不还是招惹了吗！”陈曦在他身后急得跺脚。

“左眼625度加散光100度，右眼475度加散光50度。——可以的吧？”  
“啊。啊？哦……不、不好意思，我不太清楚，不是我的眼镜……和原来的一样应该就行。”  
对眼镜一无所知的辛杰小朋友从莫名的沉思中被店员姐姐叫醒。姬攀说得没错，这个点儿应该还有没打烊的眼镜店，而镜片只要没碎成渣，就还能验出原来的度数——他还没听姬攀说完，就捏着眼镜跌跌撞撞地冲出了酒店。该庆幸的是这儿不愧是上海，夜深人静和灯红酒绿并行不悖的上海。这要是别地儿，这么晚了别说眼镜店……  
“哎哟。不是你的眼镜呀……对哦，你这个大眼睛一看就不近视的啦。”女店员爽朗地看着他笑，“但是我建议您给眼镜的主人打个电话确认一下度数，不然就算差上25度也是不舒服的哦。”  
辛杰耷拉下脑袋，“不是的，我……我把别人的眼镜打了，想偷偷给人家配好然后还回去的……就，先不用问了吧。”  
店里没有别的顾客，女店员也很悠闲的继续和他逗乐，“这么紧张的呀。是把谁的眼镜弄坏了呦～喜欢的女孩子的？”她举起圆框的金丝眼镜看了两眼，“啊呀～一定不是的，哪有女孩子用这么老气的款式的啦。不会是你们老板的吧？”  
“我们老板……”辛杰脑海里猛地跳出来一张卢鑫的圆脸，搭配上圆框眼镜的造型实在滑稽。他忍不住小声失笑，“不是不是。是……是我哥哥的，他可啰嗦了，要是知道我把他眼镜打坏肯定要说我。”  
“这样的呀。”女店员总算八卦出个结果，拎着眼镜转身向里面的工作间去，一边还自言自语着，“这么老古板的款式……一定是个很严厉的哥哥呀。”

很严厉的老古板哥哥吗。……人家倒没说错。辛杰坐在外面等着镜片磨好，盯着一橱窗琳琅满目的玻璃片出神。那些新款的镜框真的有够潮，引得他拿起一副样品对着镜子比划，镜子里却不知为什么眼前蹦出了金霏的脸，凌厉的目光穿透镜框，直直向自己投射过来，吓得他把那镜框乖乖放了回去。  
……他怎么这么烦啊。  
越想越发有点生气，小朋友开始替自己委屈。要不是几个小时前金霏忽然出现在自己眼前，要不是他开启那一段不欢而散的交谈，那根本就不会有什么摔眼镜的事儿。他金霏不是同行内投第一名么，他要做拦路虎，也该是拦在孟鹤堂陈印泉那些人前面去，为什么还要来自己这最新最新的人面前挡一挡横儿，指着鼻子教别人怎么说相声呢。  
多说无益，反正金霏十有八九会拿下这一季比赛的冠军，而他辛杰不知还要在小园子里磨炼多久；他们俩终归也不过是一个回北京一个回西安，从此江湖不见。  
……对，解决完这眼镜的事就江湖不见。真烦。  
在他烦躁到已经开始研究面前的墨镜哪个最显脸瘦的时候，工作间的噪音隐约停了下来。女店员拿着崭新发光的金丝眼镜走出来，“可以了，您试一下——哦对不起可以拿回去给你哥哥试一下呀。”

辛杰道了谢，糊里糊涂地接过新的眼镜盒和发票等一系列他并不需要的东西。升级过的眼镜看上去漂亮得很，和原来的似乎并无二致，除了有点儿太新——他差点问一句“能做旧吗”，然后沮丧地想到店员姐姐虽然长的好看但并不会翻他包袱。  
“对了这个防雾眼镜布是赠送您的，擦一擦可以防止镜片起雾的。还有，明天是个大晴天，你就可以看到镜片变光的效果了呦！”女店员挥着手向他告别。  
变光镜片是啥……  
算了，反正自己进店时就跟人说了要配最好的。似乎花了点冤枉钱，但开始犯困的小傻孩儿已经懒得承认。他在沉沉如墨的天色里揉了揉眼睛，浑浑噩噩地回到自己房间。靠在床上正玩手机的姬攀听见门响，问了一句，“哟，搞定啦？还挺快的嘛。”  
半晌没人应声。姬攀忍不住抬头看了眼，辛杰正捏着一块颜色花哨的镜布，小心翼翼地给刚翻了新的金丝眼镜擦镜片。那难得一见的认真样让姬攀刚想开口吐槽，辛杰却先转过头来，“……姬攀哥。”  
姬攀抖一个冷子，扔了手机盯着他。辛杰叫他哥的时候一般都没好事儿。然而这回这小子只是睁着一对好奇的大眼睛向他咨询，“哥，变光镜片是干什么用的啊？”  
“……不近视的孩子就是幸福啊。”姬攀摇摇头，往后一仰又拿起手机来，并不想认真给他解答。辛杰也没继续问，只是拎着眼镜在他眼前晃来晃去，捧着一脸阳光洋溢的坏小孩笑容。实在被他晃到头晕的姬攀终于长叹一声，把目光从消消乐上抬起来，“说吧，你又想让我帮你干啥？”  
谁的儿子谁不得宠着啊。绷起嫌弃脸的老父亲如是想。

次日的清早，金霏差点儿没起来床。别看眼镜这东西是个负担，一旦没了它，人只会更累，眼睛累，心也累。饶是如此，他还是眯缝起眼睛盯着手机。若是陈曦没撇下他出去吃早饭，而发现他在看什么，只怕这老父亲，不是，老大哥下一秒就要骂人。  
吃这碗饭的谁不记得老先生的金玉良言，——别人骂你你别听，别人夸你你别信。尤其节目到了这阶段，既然把比赛当个事儿了，就该连网络都断掉，更别提没事儿上网刷屏，看一群事外之人吵得昏天黑地。金霏本来是懂得的，也是蹈矩的，可自打再度见到辛杰之后，不知怎么的就鬼使神差地，想起了开手机上微博。如他所料，他和辛杰之间的火药味儿在好几期节目播出之后仍未散尽，还被剪辑和推送炒得变本加厉；也如他所料，口诛笔伐排山倒海地向着辛杰那边去，少数几个“这小孩其实不错”的论点不是被迅速击溃就是自行沉没。而金霏自己的私信也早已爆炸，以女粉丝花痴告白为主，男粉丝理性鼓励为辅，只有一条特立独行的，既不凌厉也不谄媚，却被他点开了一看再看，始终不知如何回复——

「金霏哥哥，请你不要再误会眼线男孩了，他平时在小剧场里真的不是这种风格，你愿不愿意多了解一下他呀。」

私信的发起者是个显然新注册的小号，ID是他读不出来的火星文字，本该在他第一眼看到时就当广告删掉，能够幸存实属奇迹。也许是那小屁孩儿的粉丝吧，金霏想，果然他的粉丝也得是小屁孩儿。他不懂时下成型的“粉圈规矩”早已把这种为自己偶像鸣冤的行为一律打上脑残烙印，只直觉得这种小孩子力挺小孩子的戏码也有几分可爱。只是光可爱并没有什么卵用，小剧场？他们家小剧场不是在西安么，难道你这小粉丝一卖安利，我还得跑去西安跟卢老板讨张票？  
他想着，转头看看窗外正好的阳光，忽然脑子一热地，在那私信下回了一条：  
「我上哪儿了解去」  
打完字，带着怼完就跑的心态正打算爬起来洗漱，手机屏幕上却见有什么在闪动。他拿起来一看，私信顶端一行字，“对方正在输入”。  
卧槽，一大早的在线，这么巧？

手机倏然变得烫手。金霏似乎已经忘了对面或许只是个低龄粉儿，要慌也得是人家先慌，只想到此时中断对话未免显得太失礼，对方一旦回复了又不知怎么接，就瞪着对话框进退维谷。可那“正在输入”的字眼跳来跳去，时断时续，他正以为对方要抛来几百字的小论文时，连“正在输入”都不见了。画面归于静止，仿佛无事发生过。  
这低龄粉儿是吓跑了么。

他捏着手机正在纠结，门口嘀嘀一声，陈曦好心好意给他带回来一袋韭菜盒子。一抬眼看见金霏和他都快凑到鼻子底下的手机，老大哥犯了老大妈的脾气立刻开始唠叨。  
“我说你啊，眼镜都没了就别盯着手机看了呗？昨晚看到半夜一点多别以为我不知道，我起夜的时候你那小屏幕还亮着呢。眼睛要不要了还。也不知道看什么玩意儿。”  
“没看啥……有个粉丝私信，挺有意思的。”金霏拿指尖抹了抹确实疲惫的眼皮，无精打采地接过韭菜盒子。  
陈曦“啊？！”了一声，几乎把假牙喷掉，“大半夜看私信？眼瞅着半决赛了，你是疯了么我的祖宗！你也不怕影响——”  
金霏叼着半拉韭菜盒子，有点心虚，“影响不了心情啊哥，我有数。人家又没骂我。”  
“没骂也不行，夸出彩虹屁来也不能看啊我跟你说，谁知道这帮小姑娘一天天的都在琢磨啥……”陈曦唠叨到一半自己也烦，没好气的一挥手，一副眼镜轻飘飘地掉在金霏被子上，差点沾上韭菜盒子的油。金霏差点给噎着，“这……哪……谁……？”  
“有人捡着啦！”陈曦冲着眼镜使劲点头，“你可长点心，下次再丢你就等着瞎……得了，你猜猜，谁给我的？”  
“谁呀？”金霏拎起眼镜对着天空照照，隐约觉得有什么地方不一样了，可架到鼻梁上却并无异常，倒不知为何比以前戴着还更舒服。刚才陈曦语气里的暧昧劲儿在他耳朵里翻起花来，他陡然一激灵摘了眼镜，“该不会是……”  
陈曦一抱膀儿，心有灵犀地一点头又摇头，“还真不是他。是他搭档，叫姬攀的那个。人家说了，昨晚在厕所里看见你了，出来就见镜台上多副眼镜。结果一回来听说咱们开会去了，就先给收起来了。今早吃饭没见着你——这不就拿给我了么。”  
“群里的寻物启事呢？”  
“他没看群。”  
“哦。……那行，下回见着，我谢谢他呗。”

记忆被多少唤醒一点，他恍惚记得自己洗脸时身后进来打招呼的人还真是姬攀；但近视眼一摘戴眼镜是视力听力同时打折，这个伪科学还是很得大众认可的。陈曦却显然没这么容易被说服，凑过来抢他一韭菜盒子，“哎，你说真能是姬攀捡的么？还是……”  
“那还有啥真的假的。”  
金霏不置可否地嚼完早饭，爬起来开始拾掇换衣服。陈曦暗示的那个可能他不是没想过，但往深了想也毫无意义。那个小冤家要真是想使什么坏，他干嘛还要让别人送回来啊，藏起来不就完了吗。  
陈曦在后面脑洞大开地磨叨他，“要不这眼镜儿你先别戴了吧。说不定上面给你下药了呢。”  
“……哥你没事少跟着我嫂子看点宫斗剧吧。眼镜上能下啥药啊？抹点麝香让我不孕不育啊？”  
“兄弟你这是也没少看哪……”

脑洞终归没人当真。去演播厅彩排的路上阳光灿烂。金霏扬起脸望望早上八九点钟的太阳，不知已多久没有沐浴过这样温暖而柔和的光了——总觉得有什么重要的地方被忽视，他却一时无法查明。迎面的路上走来两个亲切人影，跟他和陈曦挥手。他便把目光从晴空里收回来，回一个微笑，“哟，小孟儿，九良。”  
从魔王战中刚脱围晋级的孟鹤堂此时看起来十分无忧无虑，“早啊，这是去走场吗你俩？——哎哟我去金霏你这！九良快看你霏哥……”  
金霏一愣，孟鹤堂早已指着他的脸笑一前仰后合。周九良顺他孟哥手指一瞅，顿时也噗哧一声。  
“霏哥你这……潮。真潮。”  
走在金霏后头的陈曦吓得赶前两步，瞪着金霏脸上几秒，倒是没乐，只是眉头拧出褶来。金霏还在咂磨这仨人神经病一样的反应，周九良早已手疾眼快掏出手机来，照着他脸咔嚓一张，递过来给他看。金霏盯着屏幕，这才明白问题出在哪——  
他这眼镜变墨镜了。太阳光一出来，镜片给镀上近乎于黑的深茶色，别的还好说，就是这俩圆如茶杯底的镜片儿，扣在他这瘦长脸型上，怎么看怎么滑稽。金霏捏着手机看上几秒，忽然顿悟似的点点头，把手机还给周九良，“……你们乐啥。这我新换的复古款式。”  
“是，可不是挺复古。”陈曦在旁边揣着手瞪着他，“配上你这大褂儿，特别像那民国年间的——”  
“……教书先生？”  
“……算命瞎子。”  
“去你的吧。”

孟鹤堂在他们身后已经笑得不能自理，周九良只好帮忙理他，而金霏一个两个都不想理的迈开大步转身就走，连陈曦都撇在身后。陈曦倒腾着小碎步在后面喊他，“哎我说这新功能挺款式啊，这变色儿的镜片不能便宜了吧？”  
“肯定比不变色的贵呗。”金霏不耐烦地应他。陈曦从旁边撵上来，追着他问，“那你还觉不觉得这眼镜儿是那谁捡着的？”  
“……哪谁？”  
“……你觉得哪谁就哪谁。没劲的样儿。”  
陈曦见他不接话题，自己也不往下续了，横竖演播厅近在眼前，他俩都缓了脚步。似乎来得早了些，先被安排走场的是窦晨光常鹏旭哥俩，来观测敌情的其他几对也都到了，但也只能外面候着。陈曦正翻开台本子想招呼金霏先过来研究几个还没敲定的地方，抬头一看搭档却心不在焉的，又在看着手机出神。他想起一大早看着这兄弟神不守舍的没出息样，顿时气不打一处来，噔噔两步过去，一个台本子甩到金霏怀里，“兄弟我跟你说——”

刚刚还在琢磨“哪谁”的金霏被他吓一跳，猛然抬头，“啥，咋儿的了哥？”  
“……没事，我就想劝你一句，想摆脱光棍生涯也尽量别从粉丝里挑啊。不是个事儿。……不是吗？这少女怀春的样儿，我以为你撩粉丝呢。”  
“我是那样人儿吗！”金霏以同等的大嗓门掩盖心虚，然后成功地显得更加心虚。陈曦咧了咧嘴，“是，你不是，要说也得是粉丝撩你——”他忽然刹住了。

金霏顺着陈曦陡然变向的视线看过去，远远的角落里就坐着那个三番五次闯进他思绪中心的小孩儿。那边堆了一排凌乱的小马扎，旁边等彩排的几位角儿都嫌脏没去坐的，辛杰却安安静静地守住了一个角落里的角落，握着手机静止成一尊思想者，和那个早被万众定格的聒噪形象判若两人。  
“这不冤家路窄吗……”陈曦小声嘀咕着，在后面拽拽金霏，示意他跟自己从旁边绕开那孩子。金霏没动，望着那边呆了片刻，忽然毅然决然地，径直冲着那个路窄的冤家就过去了。陈曦在后面起急，“祖宗，这咋还没完了呢！”  
金霏置若罔闻。他站到辛杰面前了，想喊他名字竟莫名觉得张不开口，斟酌一下，换了个自以为不那么生硬的称呼。  
“哎，那小孩儿？”  
辛杰在马扎上窝着一动不动像个大型玩偶，直到听见声儿了才恍然抬眼，受惊吓的神情如同被老师抓包的后进生。小孩儿呆呆地瞅着他，目光却穿不透他已经恢复透明的眼镜片，就在那一道屏障前打着转儿，茫然乖巧得不像他。金霏叹了口气，把眼镜摘下来，弯下一点腰与他对视。辛杰的目光却跑了——顺着他的手跟着他摘下来的眼镜，一直追到他腰间，仿佛要从那镜片上挖出什么痕迹来。  
有鬼。金霏眯起狐狸一般的眸子想，有鬼。人一摘下眼镜，都是要你看他眼睛的意思，哪有盯着眼镜看的呢——有鬼。他把眼镜重又戴上，辛杰的视线果然回到他脸上，嘴唇动了动，好像仍然没想起要打招呼。金霏忍无可忍，“你瞅啥——”  
许是他波澜不惊的状态终于被打破了，辛杰也似乎找回与他斡旋的技巧，乌黑的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，绽放出一个无辜笑容，“瞅你长得帅呀哥哥。”

得了，又换新路子了。金霏瞪着令人琢磨不透的小兔崽子，一颗心正不知道该硬该软，辛杰却被他盯慌了，下意识地往后挪上几分，“哥哥你是又打算训我么？我今天可啥都没画。”  
金霏一皱眉头，“啥都没画你那黑眼圈子是睡出来的？”  
辛杰明显地愣了一下，伸手下意识的揉了揉眼睛。金霏也跟着愣住，这才注意到小孩儿明显是没睡好的昏沉气色，说不好今天这黑眼圈还真不是画的。他把错怪人的愧疚往回收一收，叹口气，示弱似的蹲下身来，抬头看着辛杰，那样子反倒像个哄小孩的家长，“我说咱俩能不能别一见面就掐。”  
“谁跟你掐了——”委屈的声线顿时从辛杰嗓子眼儿里泄出来，“这不是你一见面就追着我掐嘛？我也不知道画个眼线就怎么得罪你了，哥哥你不喜欢我哪儿，你改还不成么？”

“哎你这小孩儿可算说句人话——什么就我改啊！！”

不慎落入陷阱的老艺术家气急败坏地跳起身来，做出要打人的姿势，而得逞的小鬼头一缩脖子一吐舌头，倒是没事人儿似地咯咯直乐，那刚才没睡好的蔫巴劲儿一下子褪去，活泛起来，也就是一个寻寻常常不过有点顽皮的大男孩。金霏推推鼻梁上的眼镜，想起手机里那条私信，再往前想起网上那些刺耳刺目的字眼，这颗心一软下去就再没硬得起来。他终于被打败，认命般的扬了扬手，“咱俩别老这样儿行吗。……你也根本没得罪我，要说得罪，也该是我得罪你。”  
他一认真起来辛杰就被吓到心里发毛，“没……我不是这意思，我……”  
金霏再度打断他，“这样吧。今晚是没什么空了，明天半决赛比完，我不带陈曦，你不带姬攀，就咱俩，我请你吃个饭。”  
“那哪儿行，”辛杰越发慌了，从马扎上跳起来，“您是哥哥，要请也得是我请——”  
“还知道我是哥哥呀。”金霏露出这几天以来第一个舒心的笑，“那就听哥哥的吧，你想想有什么喜欢吃的。”

不等辛杰再次推辞，他潇潇洒洒一挥手，转身不带云彩的离开。陈曦在身后不几步远处接着他，满脸写着操心，“没又吵起来吧？”  
“哪能呢。”金霏面有得色，“而且成功约了个饭。”  
陈曦惊得给他竖个大拇指，“局气！干得漂亮！你可算有点儿当哥哥的样了！”  
金霏没去理会他话里那点责备，那是他自己也早已意识到的不安。他回头向辛杰那边望过去，小孩儿似乎是还没反应过来的呆站在那里，直到姬攀不知从什么地方出来吆喝他，才懵懵懂懂地跟着人走了，大概又是去看窦晨光哥俩彩排。等视网膜上辛杰的背影一点点缩小终至不见，金霏才回过神来跟着陈曦去找自己的位置，途中又忍不住掏出了刚刚揣起来的手机。  
那个有幸被他翻牌的小号私信里再无动静，不知是怕了还是逃了，抑或根本没有准备后文。金霏嘴角溢出一点无奈笑意，转身接过陈曦丢过来的本子。  
不是还有什么度什么酷什么ABCD站呢吗，自己好歹也算半个网瘾青年，要是感兴趣，搜一下不就什么都……

“金霏哥哥……嘘！这边儿这边儿！”  
远远忽然响起一个刚听过的声音，压低了在轻轻地喊他。金霏揉了揉太阳穴刚要怀疑自己幻听，一转头却真看见了再次出现的辛杰。小孩儿不知是不是被从彩排现场轰出来了，正站在刚关好的上场门边冲他招手，似乎是想要他一个人过去。金霏偷眼看一下旁边，陈曦正在研究本子，好像没注意他这边，他没奈何地啧了一声，小步溜过去，心想这孩子怎么不能大大方方过来说话，非要弄得做贼似地。  
“怎么啦？”  
好容易蹭到辛杰面前，他绷紧了脸问。辛杰抿了抿嘴唇，用比刚才大点儿不多的声音说，“没事，我就是想跟您说，说好的咱们两个明天吃饭……还是，先取消了吧。”

金霏眉头一皱，“为什么？你要回去了？下一场不看了？”  
“……也不是，”辛杰扬了扬脸，十分坦然地，“我刚才问了一下豆子哥嘛，最近这几个礼拜每次录完，你们都得有个聚餐。而且四强赛嘛，哥哥你，还有陈曦哥——你们肯定是，不说志在必得也得是十拿九稳的吧？……”  
“所以呢？”金霏大概已经猜到了他接下来的借口，不由得嘴角有些抽动。辛杰敏感地捕捉到他的表情，说话声儿不自主地抖起来，“我……我们相声新势力这几个人，也打算给豆子哥和四哥攒一局儿，他俩这回已经这么出彩了，甭管进不进四强我们都要庆祝啦。我就想着……我们家这边儿我倒不是主角，但是明天如果大家给你们庆功，无论如何你不去都不合适，所以就……”  
金霏完全没理会他似乎牢不可破的逻辑，只注意着面前年轻人一紧张就飘忽的视线和略显僵硬的脖颈，以及无处安放、只能像卖萌一样互相缠绕的十根手指。他忽然发现，虽然这小孩儿被所有人骂傲慢张狂，可也有一身被生生绑上的世故规矩，一边不愿意那么“懂事”，一边又不得不懂事，硬要表现出“得体”二字时窘迫的模样，还不如无礼无畏地叉着腰给他一句“我还是不服你，我就是不愿意跟你吃饭”来得让人痛快。  
他轻叹一口气，说，“行吧。”

这两个字出口，辛杰果然如他所料没表现出丝毫的如释重负，大眼睛里反而加深了几分复杂颜色，冲他微微躬身行了个礼转身刚要走，就被金霏开口阻止，“回来。”  
辛杰脚步一晃，回过身来时，金霏已经掏出手机，“咱俩是不是还没加过微信呢？加一个吧，以后有事不用再噔噔噔的跑过来，小声小气的角落里喊我。别人看见，得以为咱俩是约饭呢，是约架呢？”  
辛杰没忍住噗哧一乐，看着金霏的手机屏幕愣了几秒，才想起拿自己手机，划拉半天才伸过去扫金霏的码。金霏在他发过来的好友申请上扫了一眼，把备注名念了出来，“辛小杰？”  
“啊。”辛杰挠挠头，“我们家人儿都这么互相叫，卢小鑫，玉小浩，窦小豆，常老四……啊四哥他破坏队形不用管他。”  
行吧。金霏想，这孩子当他傻，原来微信名不知道多花哨呢，明明是刚才那几下划拉现改的。

“……没事。”  
金霏回到陈曦身边的时候只说了这么两个字，多一句解释都没有。  
毕竟约饭被拒绝也是件挺没面子的事。  
陈曦也就没多问，他恨不得这兄弟早点把状态调回节目上来。而另一边姬攀听了辛杰说推掉约饭的事，一嗓子就吼出来：  
“你疯啦？！人家好歹是个前辈诶，这好容易向你伸出橄榄枝了，你说你——”

辛杰闷坐着咬着嘴唇不言语。姬攀在旁边干着急，“你还想跟他僵成啥样儿……怎么了难道他猜出来是你给他眼镜打了吗？”  
还是没言语。姬攀恨得正想上去踹他一脚，辛杰终于出声了，“……早知道我就给他换个纯黑的墨镜片儿。”  
他没等姬攀接话，站起来转身就走。后半句话，他没敢跟姬攀说。  
——我怕看到他那双眼睛。  
他怕看到金霏那严厉而认真的、似能穿透人心的眼睛。  
可他有什么怕被看穿的呢，他自己也不知道。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他平时就这样，古灵精怪又不服软……就是倔，没人能劝服。”  
>  ——窦晨光

“等一切都好了，再把那些眼泪流出来……因为那个时候……才有人看。”  
辛杰不同于平常清脆的嗓音，涩涩的在金霏耳朵边一圈圈回响。他站在电视台门口闭着眼睛仰望天空，今天也依旧温暖的阳光直直地洒下来，透过镜片被滤去所有灼热再笼在他脸上。他咂磨着这句话，回想两个多月前初见辛杰的所有表情，笑的闹的狂的傻的，淘气的得意的轻佻的招人恼的，有一个初出江湖少年人一切该有的模样，唯独没有见他哭过。  
是真如他所说，把眼泪都憋在心里，等着“一切都好了”吗？  
四强赛终于马上要开场，而循环在他脑子里的，除了陈曦对活时的大嗓门，就是辛杰在镜头前面对麦克风说的那段独白，是他昨晚不依不饶拿着辛杰的名字敲进搜索框的结果。小孩儿或许实在是人气太低，零星几段小园子实况糊得不像话，就只这个号称是《相新》番外的官方视频还勉强能看，只是心机boy哥俩都太不上相，仿佛得罪了包括造型师在内的整个节目组。尤其辛杰，不但录像时后脑上一撮傻呵呵翘起的头发都没人给理会，连他好容易说出这么一段像模像样的人话，都没在网上掀起个水花。可能这孩子，就真要顶着“眼线成精”的标签，被人一辈子当个笑话到底了——  
是吗。  
是他自找的吧。  
那他是不是真的如此该当笑话呢，那他还等不等得到“一切都好了”呢？

金霏仍旧没找出答案。他知道此时也不是他找答案的时候，可他停不下来。陈曦站到他身边，招呼他说，“走吧，抽签去。”  
“你去抽吧哥。”他转脸对陈曦笑出一副心无旁骛、专心迎战的样子，“你手气比我幸，毕竟连我嫂子都是你搜来的。”  
“这是搜的事儿吗！”陈曦甩甩手，听他的话跟着主持人走了，似乎对搭档不在线的状态毫无觉察。

也许并不是毫无觉察，金霏敏锐地觉得。——年龄越大的人越是擅长假扮天真，这个技能陈曦学得熟练，金霏却至今没有学会，只靠陈曦在前面挡着，他今天才于心有愧，大概已经晚了。他也就只好坦然，先几步走向准备间去，还没到镜头覆盖区，就听见一阵活泛的年轻人打闹声响。  
“诶好了好了，你眼线要糊我领子上了。别闹了撒开吧，让别人看见还以为咱俩怎么回事儿呢——”

“眼线”两个字迅速揪住了金霏的听觉神经，然后他分辨出这个豁亮嗓音的来头，是窦晨光。后边儿跟上辛杰气哼哼的反驳，“我又没天天画……”  
在分析出这是什么剧情前，金霏的腿脚已经先于大脑把他带过了转角。那个卷卷毛的小矮个儿，搂着今天西服出场的窦晨光不撒手的，想也知道是辛杰。常鹏旭在一边满脸嫌弃地看着抱在一块的俩小孩，而窦晨光被埋在怀里的辛杰只挡住个下巴，露出大半张脸对着金霏，对他报以有点不好意思的苦笑，一边趁机推推身上考拉般的辛杰，“金霏哥！我得跟你澄清一下，我俩真没事儿！”  
“你跟人家金霏哥澄清得着嘛。”常鹏旭小声嘟囔。辛杰在听到“金霏哥”三个字的时候全身本能一僵，几乎是从窦晨光身上掉了下来。有旁人在的时候，他好像倒不知跟金霏怎么说话了，转过身来的时候连嘴角都硬得抿成一条直线，半天才从喉咙里挤出两个音儿来，也不知道是喊了声哥哥，还是问了声好。金霏心里一紧，也不太自在，却还是故作自在地打个哈哈，“没关系，我当啥也没看见啊。我已经习惯了——认清了干咱们这行的没有直男这个事实了。谁还没点儿给里给气是怎么地。”  
反正自打上次撞到孟鹤堂和周九良之后他也算见怪不怪了。  
常鹏旭拍手大笑，特别捧场地表示赞同，窦晨光也笑出他那上人见喜的样子来，一边拽过辛杰，向金霏解释，“真不是，辛杰他这给我鼓劲儿呢。愣说他这是‘辛小杰爱的抱抱’，能加幸运值，”忽然眼珠子灵机一转，“金霏哥你要不要也来一个？”  
“不是，这你还客气呢？”常鹏旭默契十足地给他捧上，“这玩意还有见面分一半是怎么的？”

他哥俩一唱一和之间，金霏已经多少明白窦晨光的意思。与辛杰深入人心的猫嫌狗厌设定不同，小豆子是肉眼可见的好心眼儿，老惦记着在金霏面前给辛杰洗白形象，有事没事就明着嫌弃暗着捧地提一嘴；这回又边玩笑边把辛杰拎过来，差点就要直接推金霏怀里。金霏眼看局面要更加尴尬，正担心辛杰要连窦晨光面子都不给地再度逃开，却看见辛杰偏过头忽然坦荡无比的一笑，说，“好啊。”  
还没等金霏反应，辛杰已经搂了过来，一个结结实实的拥抱，还附带撒娇似的在他颈边蹭蹭，亲密得仿佛他们从未龃龉过。贴近的温度和气息新鲜得陌生，让金霏反应过来这是他们俩第一次的近距离接触——毕竟连那次PK赛结束之后，迎上来和他拥抱的都是姬攀，而辛杰抱的倒是陈曦，两个捧哏似乎有意无意的就把他和辛杰隔开，就像生恐天雷勾动地火。——吵起来的那种。  
待他脑子清醒下来的时候，他已经把不知什么时候回抱住辛杰，还自然而然拍拍小孩后背的手臂放开了。辛杰也早已退回到窦晨光身边，绽开心底无私天地宽的笑脸，说，“哥哥加油，你和陈曦哥一定要拿冠军哪。”

他忽然坦率起来，金霏倒不太会了，只好故作镇定地整了整被他蹭歪的大褂领口，偷瞟一眼满脸欣慰的窦晨光，无奈地笑，“你说这孩子会做人不会？你们自己家小窦哥哥还在这儿，你怎么能说祝我拿冠军的话呢。”  
窦晨光和常鹏旭继续默契十足地同时摆手，念叨着“那没事那没事”“我俩也希望你们拿冠军”。辛杰自己倒是才反应过来，脸上意外地泛开点儿红，咳嗽了一声，“那什么……我这也是私心嘛。毕竟我是死在你手里边儿的——”他眨眨眼睛，忽然半真半假地严肃起来，“哥哥你拿了冠军，我这身价也跟着涨呀。我回头就能跟别人说我其实是亚军的水平，就是分组的时候运气不好，碰上冠军咯。”

常鹏旭在后边乐，“嘿，他倒是会给自己脸上贴金。”  
倒像是句真心话。金霏盯着辛杰默默地想。辛杰避开他目光，声音小下来说，“反正——反正我就是希望，你们两对儿，都……都进四强。决赛的时候，谁赢谁输，我就管不了啦……”  
“行啊。那你就厉害啦。”金霏微笑着看他，“你这个‘辛小杰爱的抱抱’要真这么灵，我可得真请你吃饭喽。”  
“请请请，”窦晨光跟着高兴起来，手舞足蹈地在旁边抹缝儿，“我和四哥给你们作陪，再加上大曦哥……”  
常鹏旭也起上了哄，“让辛杰请让辛杰请。咱们几个天天排练累得跟瘪茄子似的，他一来就有节目看，还不该他请？”  
金霏一边笑着摆手对豆四兄弟说“谁赢谁请”，一边回过头看辛杰，目光中隐有得色，大概写着“怎么样我还是能找到借口跟你约饭”。他笑得开心，窦晨光和常鹏旭也笑得开心，独有辛杰站在一旁，忽然觉得自己无趣得与世隔绝。

窦晨光的想法他懂，跟姬攀是异曲同工的。怕他得罪金霏这个业界标杆，怕他没教养的坏小孩形象烙入人心，怕他本就败坏无几的人缘消磨殆尽。辛杰自己其实也是不想的，可被别人这么一赶鸭子上架，他反而感觉自己像个被强行摆布的木偶，连金霏投射过来的笑容、明明澄澈得毫无杂质，却也灿烂得有些刺眼。他的小倔脾气不知怎地又翻腾起来，微微歪一歪头，脆生生地在这三个哥哥的笑闹中开口，“您怎么就这么惦记这顿饭呢哥哥？看您这个身材干瘦干瘦的，也不像个饭桶啊？”  
金霏转头看他，还未来得及消化他这话的冷热，就听辛杰继续说：“我知道您节目上说我说得不够痛快，可也不用专门开个饭局再调教我一通吧？哥哥您是马上要拿冠军的人，真的，我劝你别浪费时间精力在我这么个不成器的玩意儿身上啦。”

他语气是认真的，表情也是认真的，满眼的倔强和满身无形的刺儿，都写着这话不是开玩笑的，活脱像个在师长面前叛逆起来的青春期小孩儿。方才的热络气氛骤时就如同被一盆冷水凌空浇灭，常鹏旭急得在底下拿脚尖踹辛杰，窦晨光在一边手足无措地拽着金霏，好像怕他要抽扇子打人。辛杰硬撑着脖子毫无惧意地对视上金霏的眼睛，眼睁睁看着那人定格在嘴角的笑意慢慢平复，不辨喜怒的狭长眼眸里闪过一线缥缈的光，低声说，“……你就这么怕跟我吃这顿饭吗。”  
辛杰恍然心虚般移开眼神，嘴上丝毫没软，“不是怕。就是不乐意。”  
金霏沉沉吁出一口长气，“你这是……故意气我啊。”  
“我没气您呐哥哥。”辛杰听见自己的嗓子沙甜得残忍，“是您自己气性太大——”

金霏深深盯了他两秒，忽然扭过身侧对着他，捂住嘴剧烈地咳嗽起来，咳着咳着渐渐弯下腰去。窦晨光和常鹏旭慌得过来扶，金霏摇着手说了声“不用”，出口的两个字儿却哑得如同声带撕裂，紧接着就咳得更加厉害。辛杰僵在那里，脑子瞬时一片空白，比摔了金霏眼镜时还要六神无主。常鹏旭边给金霏顺背边抬头瞪他一眼，他忽然跟想起了什么似的，转身像惊弓之鸟般的拔腿就跑。  
常鹏旭在身后大吼“你他娘的上哪儿去”，他也不回头，转眼就奔向了走廊尽处，正跟抽完签回来的陈曦擦身而过，几乎把对方的藏獒体型撞一个趔趄。陈曦吓一跳，俯身捡起被撞脱手的纸签儿，大踏步赶到金霏他们这边来，“又恁么地了啊？”  
窦晨光刚跑去给金霏拧开一瓶水，此时瓶子吓得停在半空，正不知怎么和陈曦交代。金霏却在此时没事儿人似地直起了腰，应声抬头看陈曦手里的签，“哥，抽完啦？咱第几个上？”  
“第三个，不前不后，挺好。……刚才怎么回事儿啊？我看见那小孩儿跑得跟个兔子……”  
“没事儿，兔子嘛。最多就是，——被老狐狸给吓跑了呗。”

豆四兄弟目瞪口呆地听着金霏的嗓子清朗一如寻常，就是多了几分贱兮兮的笑音儿。窦晨光先一步反应过来，又惊又喜地一巴掌拍在金霏背上，几乎把手里的水甩出半瓶，“哥，你吓他的啊？！”  
金霏背手点点头，眼角笑意深藏功与名。常鹏旭一跺脚，“我操，牛掰！要不还是说金霏哥功底深厚，学得这个像！我们哥俩儿还以为你嗓子真倒了……”  
陈曦看看自己兄弟，又看看豆四哥俩，想起刚才辛杰仓皇的样子，上下一合计猜了个八九不离十。他发狠劲儿嗐了一声，“你呀！这是跟小屁孩儿闹的时候吗？……我白嘱咐你了！”  
“嗨，不碍事不碍事，一点工夫都不耽误。”金霏悠然一挥手，“我现在心情还挺好。”

这正好折腾到了录制快开始的时候，另外几对儿参赛的选手也都抽完了签走过来，刚才空旷的大走廊里一下子变得拥挤喧闹。陈曦也顾不上再怪金霏，只好摇摇头推着他进场。他们在工作人员“录制将在十分钟后开始，请各位老师尽快就座”的催促中涌进灯火通明的演播厅，窦晨光紧倒着碎步追在金霏身后，总张嘴想要说几句什么。金霏没看到身后人的神情，只皱了皱眉向后一侧头，说，“小窦你把他叫回来吧，也不用一直吓着他了。……这是跑哪儿去了？”  
窦晨光咬咬嘴唇，没回答他，却说：“金霏哥，你别……我替他给您道歉，您别真讨厌他。”  
金霏不明就里地乐了一声，“哪能呢。我就逗逗他……”  
“辛杰他平时就这样，古灵精怪又不服软，”窦晨光压低的声音有点儿着急，“我们一天在园子里老轮着揍他，他也改不过来。就是倔，没人能劝服，要不也不能画着眼线就上节目……”  
金霏总算听出不对头，回过身来，“他到底上哪去了？”  
窦晨光站住了脚，掏出手机来给他看微信，是辛杰的消息，言简意赅的五个字：“我回屋拿药”。  
见金霏拧紧眉头，窦晨光收了手机，解释道：“他妈妈找人给他配的药，对嗓子特有效的，就是难喝点，让他总随身带着。这是……回房间给你拿去了。”

“闹呢这是。”金霏愣了一下，“咱们住的那酒店，穿堂过厅到这儿得十五分钟，再来去来回的……你赶紧让他回来，说我没事，……他提前一个礼拜跑上海来就为看你这场，这一会儿不得让人关门外了么？”  
窦晨光还要说什么，节目组的人已经过来，催他们去备战室落座。观众席和他们渐渐拉开距离，远处似乎听见大门隆隆关闭的声音。金霏面色微变，探头向外张望一眼，被窦晨光强作镇定地拦住。  
“哥，您别上心了。他腿儿快着呢——赶不回来也是他活该，比赛要紧，您千万别受影响……”  
催场的人来了，窦晨光常鹏旭已跟着主持人的介绍词走到台口。陈曦在金霏身后低声感叹：“你看小窦这孩子多好。都是般般儿大的孩子，这能耐啊，脾气啊，心地啊，就有三六九等……”

——不是那样儿啊。  
听出他意有所指的金霏如是想。他心里的声音把他自己都吓了一跳。  
那让他不受控制地想起另一个“孩子”，那个刚刚他对人承诺“不会生气也不会上心”的孩子。他刚才恶作剧把辛杰吓着的时候，堪堪一瞥晃过小孩儿的眼睛，歉疚自责，惶惶无措，那不是没心没肺坏小孩能有的眼神儿。  
顺着备战室的转播画面，他恍惚看见观众席上空了一角，他心里如同也空了一角。  
那是辛杰的位置。  
或许是这小孩儿从前刻下的印象实在太过顽劣，他想，所以只要有那么一丢丢招人疼的地方，就能遮得过所有的劣迹斑斑，让人觉得还未至于不可救药吧——  
所以……他不是那样儿啊。

转播画面里的声音还在延续。主持人铺垫和老前辈提点的流程都一一走过，台上灯光骤暗又轰然打亮，窦晨光常鹏旭齐齐向台下躬身行礼，而金霏黯然垂下眼睫。  
他知道，这不远千里赶来就为助威的一场，辛杰赶不上了。

“嘭。”  
辛杰上气不接下气地差点一头撞在客房门板上，掏房卡的时候手都是抖的。姬攀一早已经被卢鑫给叫得赶回西安去了，毕竟新势力还太薄弱，上个节目几乎把园子掏空。此时客房里空剩他一个人的行李箱，盆朝天碗朝地的敞在地当中。辛杰扑过去手忙脚乱翻出了药，才想起返身去烧壶热水；等把药在保温杯里冲开了装好，刚要拎走又想到什么，蹲回去在箱子夹缝里摸出两块糖来，一并揣在怀里，再度迈开腿像个兔子似的蹿了出去。  
他奔回录制现场时已经大门紧闭，隐隐能听到演播厅里开场的掌声传出来。门口的工作人员友好地伸出手臂挡在他面前，“这位老师，录制已经开始了——抱歉，您现在不能进了。”  
“我——”辛杰急得眼眶发红，“我不进去，小姐姐您帮我把药给里面那位金霏老师好吗？他嗓子现在特别不舒服，一会儿他该上场比赛了……”  
工作人员皱眉拔下腰间对讲机，掩着嘴和另一端交流了几句什么，转回头来看着辛杰。  
“我们确定过了，里面的所有参赛选手状态都没有问题，可以正常上场。……今天整场节目录制时间估计不超过三个小时，您先到那边休息区等一下好吗？您放心我们这边的保障工作全都是到位的，药品和紧急措施我们都有预案的……”

攥着保温杯的手僵在半空，脑子和腿脚一起麻木，只有“没有问题”“三个小时”“保障到位”之类华丽的辞令在他耳边嗡嗡盘旋。回过神来的时候，辛杰已经被比他还要高半头的小姐姐领进一个有门无窗的“休息区”。这大概是之前魔王赛他们选组用的屋子，灯光生硬而燥热，沙发柔软却冰凉，墙上一台轻薄的显示器，里面的人影只动嘴巴不出音儿。他面对那些皮影般的人物呆坐了几分钟，终于还是耐不住地跳起来，冲出门去。  
“我真的不进去……”他咬着嘴唇对准备再次轰人的工作人员保证，“我就站在外面，听听动静……”

演播厅的大门隔音效果好得令人生恨，除了断续的掌声，所有的台词都只能听出个抑扬顿挫高低起伏。他只知道抽到头一个上场的是窦晨光常鹏旭，却算不准自己到底迟到了几分几秒，隐约听见现在场上有个高调门儿在放肆地嚷嚷，那肯定不是豆子哥，他不是这嗓门儿，也不是这台风。  
……会是那个人吗？他的嗓子，现在还能喊成这样吗？  
台上的人在唱了，隐约能听出来是四郎探母的调儿，不知填了什么新的唱词，场内反响热烈得出奇。他听着场上的阵阵大笑喝彩想，大概刚才守门的小姐姐没有骗人，电视台的应急措施真的灵，治起嗓子来比老妈请的秘方还好使……立起耳朵听下去的时候，里面如潮的掌声却渐渐又如潮般退了下去，一群人在你言我语地点评，他却连个整句子都听不清，只在空气中隐隐捕捉到一个“金”字，忽然就心如擂鼓。

“痛快。”陈曦在观战室里喃喃感慨，“这个谢师爷啊，这一段儿是真的炸啊……”  
金霏轻点一下头，看了眼台上结束飞天遁地状态、回复温文本色，甚至有些局促地接受众人称许的谢金，内心无悲无喜。  
他忽然不再替自己委屈。六岁学快板，十三岁学相声，多少人惋惜他今天还要站在这个“有新人”的舞台上，和辛杰那样生涩跳脱得遭人诟病的小鬼头同台争竞；他自己也是一度疑惑的，或者说是愤懑的，然而今时今日，他仿佛一下子恍然自己何以犹在“新人”的境地。  
太多人在尝试，在冲撞，在殊死对抗，对手不是已有成就的他人，就是固步自封的自己。谢金终于成功，是多少质疑谩骂荡涤的结果，辛杰还在失败着，可看起来从未放弃也绝不会放弃；孟鹤堂还有德云社的好些其他青年演员，也在冲出小剧场走上电视镜头，每一段新活都似脱胎换骨。只有他金霏，和陈曦，被困苦艰辛的昨天郁郁不平地紧紧束缚，或者也正因为被这困苦耽误去了太多心血——  
恨只恨他们成长得太早，所以长成得也太早，恰好把瓶颈留到今日，想破茧成蝶，却挥翅无地。 

前场的欢呼声接近山呼海啸，金霏闭上眼睛，听见主持人也有些激动的声音，“最后一排的媒体老师，请举牌——”

不动如山的演播室大门终于被微微放开一个缝儿，里面有个大概是更换设备的工人贴边挪了出来。辛杰眼睛一亮，悄悄凑了过去，听见那人低声念叨了一句，“卧槽，满票……太特么假了。”  
这玩意有什么假的，大叔你不是刚亲眼看到的吗，这什么见不得别人牛掰的心态啊……辛杰一边腹诽，一边还得摆个笑脸跟上那人，小声问，“叔，是哪对儿得的满票啊？是不是金霏陈曦？”  
“那谁知道，”那人操一口北方口音碎碎地骂，“我他妈哪儿认识这帮说相声的啊。我就进去给他们换个话筒。”

辛杰咬紧嘴唇在外面又转一个圈儿，手臂箍着装药的保温杯已经僵得不知疼痛。他不顾演播厅里信号微弱，拔出手机点开窦晨光的微信，按着通话焦急地喊，“小豆小豆——”  
跟对着姬攀正好相反的，他一着急就想不起管窦晨光叫哥，“怎么样了？你们上完场了吧？我在门口听到说有人满票了？是他俩吗，是金霏陈曦吗——”

“请金霏陈曦两位老师候场。”  
金霏点点头，和陈曦互相拍拍手臂，向着舞台的入口刚迈开一步，忽然看见外面人群里一阵微不可见的骚动。是窦晨光，攥着似乎是刚接了信息的手机，轻手轻脚又火急火燎地从第二现场门口滑出来，猫着腰蹲在两位召唤师椅子前，似乎急切地央求了什么。圈椅上的两个泰斗级人物对视一眼，接着金霏便听见张国立挥手吩咐把大门开一下，而郭德纲眯了眯眼睛，向门外微笑着喊：  
“来吧。——对，就外面来晚那个，那个画眼线的小姑娘，给让进来坐会儿吧～”

录过前几场的观众顿时都知道说的是谁，满场一片止不住的哄笑。所有人的目光聚焦在既没画眼线、也不是“小姑娘”的辛杰身上，看着他窘迫不安地溜进来，在最后排的边角红着脸找到把空椅子，手里还紧紧抱着个颜色鲜艳、功能和款式都格格不入的保温杯。等郭德纲的调侃声渐渐平息下去，他才敢悄悄探出头来，睁大眼睛在场上四处寻找方才的赛事痕迹，却什么也找不到。主持人在此时上了台，打断他想小声询问身边人的念头，带着一段本该叫人兴高采烈的讲解词，令人绝望地撞进他的耳膜：  
“那么接下来这两位，就是在我们之前的内投之中，被所有的参赛选手认为应该是排名第一的——让我们欢迎来自张国立战队的，金霏、陈曦！”  
辛杰眼睁睁看着那身熟悉的靛青大褂出现在台口，沉稳端方的步伐一如往常仿佛向他心里走来，虽然远在十来排人海之外的笑容并不是对他，向观众问好和道谢的温雅声音也不是给他——  
“感谢大家的支持，让我们哥俩儿，还能继续站在这个‘相声有新人’的舞台上……”  
辛杰抱紧怀里的保温杯，身体抑制不住地微微抖动。  
他嗓子好了，他嗓子好了——他在心里一遍一遍地替金霏欢呼，可是刚才那个拿满三十二票的人为什么不是他呢？

金霏借着说词儿的机会环视台下，高度近视的眼神仍然一片空芒。他只能勉强看见那个角落里的空座终于坐上了人，可这座儿满得实在不是时候，心里那一块儿空落落有东西填上了，却是在最不完美的时候硬塞进来，生生挤疼他的心口。  
他一开口，就看见角落里那个人影儿僵住了，像是卡机一样定在了那里。发现他嗓子根本没事了吧，这傻小孩儿——  
对不起，我骗你的呀。  
他继续扬起近乎完美的嗓音，极力去发挥那把不辜负万众期待的疯劲儿。可是话声一出口，他自己就知道，完了。  
陈曦拿现挂声嘶力竭地砸他，“怎么了兄弟？谢金把你怎么着了？”  
关那大辈儿什么事啊。金霏绷住脸上的坏笑，忽然倒想起一件别的事来——谢金李鹤东拿了个满票，那就是说明，他和陈曦，还有窦晨光常鹏旭，两对至少有一对，是要被挤出四强的了。  
所以那个“辛小杰爱的抱抱”，是注定今天没法两发两中了吧。  
“他状态不对，”最前排的孟鹤堂压低发颤的声音，跟周九良咬耳朵，“金霏状态不对，他俩节奏乱了……”

状态不对。节奏乱了。那不止是孟鹤堂一个人的发现，那是全场有目共睹，带着惋惜的窃窃私语。接下来的媒体亮票，以及剩下两对选手的登场，一切都在辛杰的脑子里纷纷乱乱地轰鸣，有如火车碾过，只剩下一地破碎的记忆。直到窦晨光赶到观众席来，抛开自己结束征程的遗憾来拍他的肩膀，他才被糊里糊涂地拖出散场的演播厅。  
两个战队的人都拥在了走廊里，闹闹哄哄地聚成好几个小型人群。窦晨光和常鹏旭即使遭淘汰，也理所当然地被人围起来夸奖去了，落单的辛杰四周顾盼，看见刚跟刘喆抱着哭完的陈曦，这会儿左手一个孟鹤堂右手一个周九良又抱在一起哭，活脱像相依为命的一家爷儿仨。而金霏戴好了眼镜，在角落里长身而立，威严得像这一晚最为荣光的王者。  
大概那副虽败犹荣的气魄太过令人叹惋，他周身几米竟没有人，连高晓攀尤宪超都只远远地站着，面带担心望着他；辛杰眼看见金霏对他们摇了摇手，笑得气定神闲心无杂念，仿佛刚才的败北是他今晚要完成的命中注定，而这一关他已经顺利走过。窦晨光从后面推辛杰一把，指指他一直抱在怀里的保温杯，小声说，“去呀！”  
去什么，去什么去，他已经用不着了啊——辛杰哑在嗓子里的呐喊还未出口，金霏已经躲开了所有关注的视线向他这边绕过来。他几乎是下意识的想要再度拔腿逃跑，那个人的笑颜却瞬间将他温暖束缚，弯弯的眼眸笑得竟然像在安抚他似的，说：  
“——对不起啊。”

他这句对不起连一边的窦晨光和常鹏旭都惊到，辛杰更是一片空白钉在原地，听金霏带笑的声音解释：“说好了要帮你把身价儿抬到亚军水平的，现在看来没戏啦。你只能跟别人说，你是八强开外的水平咯。”

“不，不是那个……”辛杰颠三倒四地答了一句，“是应该我……应该我说……哥哥，我……”  
金霏把他那句“对不起”封在半空中，微笑着指向他手里的保温杯，“给我带的？”  
没等辛杰反应过来，金霏已经悠然把杯子接在了手里。泡开了半天的药液温度刚好，泛着舒服的馥郁清香。辛杰舔了下干燥的嘴唇刚想提醒什么，金霏一扬脖就把那药灌了一大口进去，而后“咕咚”一声硬生生咽下，咬紧牙关盯着辛杰，神色颇为复杂。辛杰也盯着他一会儿，没忍住的揉揉鼻子噗哧一乐，笑声发涩但终于坦然，“噗、哥哥你……你急什么呀，我就想告诉你这药可不好喝了……”  
何止是不好喝，连苦带辣加着一股子冲透鼻息的闯劲儿，从嗓子当中奔发出去，下通肺管上窜天灵盖儿。可是成年人都明白这个劲儿，一口就知道这是苦口却直达病灶的好药，不知道没病乱喝有没有事，但应该不至于死人——金霏揉着自己的喉咙如是想。辛杰看着他仍旧挤成一团的表情，这才想起什么，掏出兜里那两块糖来，手忙脚乱地撕糖纸，“对了哥哥，给你这个！”  
他突然就变得拙手笨脚，就像那糖纸结实得像块牛皮。金霏看着他叹了口气，把糖也从他手中接过，换个方向撕开，丢进嘴里，然后冲辛杰点点头，“挺甜的呀。”

窦晨光早已拉着常鹏旭躲得远远，再把想过来安慰人的孟周二人拦住，连带着陈曦高晓攀他们都给拉走。辛杰眼看着自己和金霏不真实地变成人群外围一座孤岛，忽然生出了十足的勇气，声音小心翼翼却清楚得不容置疑地问，“……吃饭去吗？”  
执着于约饭的角色终于换了边儿。金霏抱起手臂，施然点头，“行啊，你请？”  
“我才不请，”辛杰剩下那一点儿别扭劲又冒出来，“哥哥你可是前辈，岁数比我大入行比我早挣得比我多，你请你请！”  
“哎哟行行行小祖宗。”金霏忽然抬起手，没好气似地按在辛杰脑瓜顶上狠狠揉上一把，把他一头卷毛儿揉得卷上添花，“我请就我请——”  
辛杰被他揉这一把又弄得全身石化，呆呆张开的嘴忘了合上，直到金霏剥开了另外那颗凉丝丝的糖塞进他嘴里，他才刚想起抿上嘴唇。金霏看着他笑，“可甜了，不骗你吧？”  
“……喔。”小孩儿抱着保温杯傻傻地点头，两颊泛起可疑的微红。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你呀，非要天天抖搂着一身刺儿，做个没人稀罕的小刺猬，才满意吗？”  
>  ——金霏

“好，收工收工收工——今儿都辛苦了孩子们！”张国立浑和的嗓音在演播厅响起，“老规矩，国立叔请客！孟鹤堂周九良，谢金李鹤东自个儿找地儿准备决赛去，晋级的咱们不带哈～”  
后半段话显然是逗乐的，那两对儿赢家顿时围着国立老师连撒娇带撒泼的抗议起来，一团人闹哄哄的往外挤。金霏未曾动，辛杰未敢动，只有他们两个人孤零零地流落在大部队之外。隐约听见张国立在队伍头里喊“金霏呢，金霏哪儿去了”，接着辛杰便看见陈曦拨开人群，连带着孟鹤堂周九良等几个人都东张西望地向他们这边找过来。他心里刚涌起的慌劲儿还未及泛滥，就感觉手心被人握住，金霏轻徊而急切的声音在他耳边喊了句，“走啊！”  
他就被这两个字牵得紧紧，跟上金霏的步子跑得飞快，转眼间从其他人寻找的视线中消失无踪。他们如同逃跑似的钻进安全通道，穿过九曲回肠的楼梯间和走廊，直到差点撞上另一边出口的玻璃门，才终于放缓脚步喘口气。  
金霏拧了拧门把手，还好，没锁。带着锈味儿的金属把手激得他掌心一阵冰凉，他才乍觉和辛杰刚刚彼此松开的指尖隐隐发热。或许是那一口偏方药灌得太猛了吧，他如是向自己解释。

与演播厅里刚刚远去的喧闹相较，外面的街道简直太过安静。辛杰在金霏身后捯腾着小碎步一声不吭，心里正在翻江倒海，一会儿担心金霏作为今天憾败的英雄不该在晚宴上缺席，一会儿又觉得落单的自己像个蹭饭的；可惜金霏对他的心思无从知晓，只好半开玩笑半认真回头瞪他一眼，给他个笑模样又迅速把脸转回去，“怎么着，你想跟他们去？你是喜欢热闹啊，还是喜欢国立叔订的那家上海本帮菜？甜不喽嗖的……”  
“我才不喜欢呢～”身后的声音终于回归欢脱本色，跟在他身后的脚步声也噔噔噔轻快起来，“而且南方菜码特别小！一盘菜十几个人一人一筷子就叨没了！……”  
金霏慢下几步，想回身伸手拉他，又有点窘迫的收回，带着嫌弃劲儿轻笑一声，“慢点。你什么时候脚下能有个稳当劲儿。”  
不过稳当起来也就不像他了呀。他想着往前继续走，没察觉自己持续弯起的唇角。

“……那，哥哥你嗓子真的没事了吗？”  
金霏在斑马线前刹住脚，一脸无奈地侧过头看身边的小孩儿，“三遍了啊。这刚过一条街你这话问三遍了啊。”  
辛杰摆着一脸“可是我担心嘛”的委屈小表情瞪着他。金霏张了张嘴，把“我本来也没啥事儿”硬生生咽了回去，伸手指轻轻戳了下辛杰的脑门儿。  
“行了，在咱们过下一个路口之前，我只想听你跟我说你想吃啥，说至少三样，明白没有？”  
“蒸羊羔蒸熊掌蒸鹿尾儿？”  
“……你要想吃这个也行。”  
“……麻辣烫小龙虾烤羊肉串儿。”

……难怪你这个嗓子发飘。不学老先生们一天三顿清水煮白菜，也不能这么祸害喉咙啊，本来柳活儿就不咋地——金霏恨铁不成钢地想，又生怕再把和小孩儿的距离拉远，只好眉头一挑眼睛一横：“这孩子，有点儿出息成不！是我请你呢，能不能挑点儿贵的？能不能好歹挑个有包间的？”  
“我不。”辛杰现在跟他说话底气足了好些，还多了点恃宠而骄的意味，嘚了吧嗖的样子有些回到头一期节目那个欠揍的时候，“趁着还没成为爱豆呢，我可得多吃点儿路边摊，等将来我火了，可真没法吃啦，一坐那儿就有粉丝围上来要签名怎么办。”  
“我跟你说天天吃地沟油你可成不了爱豆……”金霏继续小声絮叨着，眼神却还在顺着他的意扫视街边，力求在一片火树银花的繁华中找到一家隐秘些的店面。辛杰看透他心意，笑嘻嘻地拽他袖口，“哥哥你别找啦。就咱俩这粉丝加起来还不够二十万的，你还怕被人认出来？”  
那是你不怕被认出来。金霏没好气地扭回头来，刚想继续跟小孩儿斗嘴，就听到有人在他们旁边不合时宜地惊喜叫嚷：  
“呀！金霏老师！……您是不是金霏老师！！”  
辛杰一下撒开金霏的袖子，蹦到他身后，把嘴闭上了。

事实证明金霏的担忧并非无谓，却也无伤大雅。认出他的那位大哥号称一家三口都是他的粉丝——其实大概也就是全家围在中央台前看过他和陈曦相声的程度，且机缘巧合地正好这家人就在旁边开了个店，连烤串儿带小龙虾一块儿卖。北方汉子的敞亮不是吹的，大手一挥，给了这组只有俩人的顾客一个包间。临了老板瞅着辛杰，问了金霏一句，“这小伙儿……是您朋友？还是同行？”  
金霏心想这大哥应该是没看最近的东方台，也就顺坡下驴地随口胡说一句，“没有，就朋友家一小孩儿。在这遇见了，非要请我吃饭。”  
老板了然地点头，“那这孩子得管您叫叔。”  
金霏哭笑不得地一边接过老板女儿闪着星星眼递过来求签名的本子，一边偷瞄了一眼远远站着的辛杰，想，幸亏他没听见。

“一点儿酒都不能喝？”  
两个人在包间里对面坐定，金霏扬着手里打满对勾的点菜单逗辛杰，酒水那一栏赫然只勾了两听加多宝。辛杰抱着加多宝的易拉罐，执拗地摇头。  
“才不是呢，其实我挺能喝的，我喝过成打的啤酒，不过那是好几年以前了。现在都不喝了……怕伤喉咙。”他嘴上依旧不服输，却忽然想起什么，“哥哥，要不咱们换一家店吧？我刚想起来，烧烤和小龙虾……太油了，你的嗓子……”  
金霏瞪他一眼，比个“四遍了”的手势，“停停停。你听我嗓子像有事儿吗？”  
“……喔。”小孩儿又垂下眼睫去，鼓起腮帮子把下巴往易拉罐上一搭，模样柔软得像被雨淋湿了皮毛的小动物。金霏眼睁睁看着他将满眼的担心拼命塞回去的样子，自己那团要冲口而出的坦诚忽然就如棉花般卡在喉咙口，吐不出来，咽不下去。他拽开拉环猛灌了一口加多宝，硬逼自己做好剖白的准备，“其实……有个事儿，我得跟你说清楚。”  
对面的辛杰身子一僵，弹起来坐得笔直，胸口起伏眼看着剧烈起来，呼吸却凝滞得近乎静止。小包间里的空气一时停止流动，金霏盯着不知为什么紧张如斯的小孩儿，只觉得自己本来从未出过问题的喉头有些发紧。他避开辛杰直勾勾的视线，开口说：  
“我是想告诉你……我这个眼镜，”他指指左眼镜片的边角处，“以前就有个裂纹儿，是我自己不小心掉到地上磕的。”

完蛋，为什么是这句呀。  
“因为没什么大影响，也就一直没在意，也没去换……”  
“可是上次丢了一回，有人捡到还给我的时候，我就发现这个裂纹找不到了。你说，是不是挺神奇？……”  
不是这件事。不只是这件事。我为什么，要先跟你说这个呀。我到底还有多少事想跟你说呀。  
我和你之间，原来已经发生过这么多事了吗？

辛杰睁大眼睛望着他，急促的心跳仿佛缓和了一点，却也只是一点。他顺着金霏的手指望向他的眼镜，细细观察那个曾经有过裂痕、却已平复如初的角落，忽然就笑得顽皮而促狭，“那不挺好的吗？哥哥你就这么想，说不定是哪个小天使，帮你把眼镜给修好了呢～”  
小天使吗。金霏眨了眨眼，只觉得包间里暧昧的灯光忽然如针刺般疼痛。如果有小天使存在，那一定不是眼前的这个坏小孩儿，他想，哪里会有天使这样捉弄人心的呢。  
让人心绪如此波澜起伏的，分明就是你这个，小恶魔吧——

服务员的敲门声，生生在此时拦住金霏脑子里的心猿意马。铁盆儿里的小龙虾泛着鲜红的油光和热辣的香气，就是硬壳儿看起来有点拒人于千里之外。金霏本来也对这玩意没多大兴趣，把盆儿往辛杰面前推了推，还没开口催他快吃，辛杰却早伸手拎出一只来，对着他得意地晃了晃那对钳子。  
“哥哥我猜你肯定不会剥这玩意儿——没事，你看我的。”  
金霏眉头又拧紧起来，劝小孩儿少吃点这东西、好好保养嗓子的话再度盘旋到了嘴边，却见辛杰只是简单粗暴地拽掉虾头和钳子，之后就瞪着铜墙铁壁的虾壳一筹莫展。察觉金霏在盯着他，他才试着在虾壳接缝处掐来按去，好像被划了一下似的还缩了下手；不得要领之下差点上嘴去啃，猛然想起这是要剥给别人吃的，讪讪地又把虾从嘴边放下来。金霏目睹他这一系列小动作下来，再也按捺不住地笑出声，“你不是说会剥吗？”  
辛杰不甘不愿地看着金霏戴上手套，把剥残了的那只虾从自己手里接过去，捏着虾尾不知怎么的扭了几下，整截虾肉就顺溜溜从壳里脱出来。他正目瞪口呆地琢磨着诀窍到底在哪，忽然唇边一热，金霏已经把剥好的虾肉塞了过来，表情平静却不容拒绝的命令他，“张嘴。”  
他动了动牙关，终归没拗过，乖乖地叼住虾肉小心咀嚼。金霏把他嘴占住，趁他不能推拒的时候又扯出两张湿巾丢过去。  
“把手擦擦，刚才看你扎着手了，小心别沾上辣。这玩意儿真得戴手套……你该不会惦记这个挺长时间了，还是头一次吃吧？”  
“……你问的是我最想吃啥，又不是问我以前总吃啥。”  
辛杰低着头玩弄湿巾，脸上忸怩神色明显是被猜对。金霏暗暗叹息一声，把剥好的第二只虾丢到他碗里，轻声说，“你为什么……老是这个样子呢？”

“哎……？”  
辛杰明显愣了一下。“老是”两个字包含的信息量实在太大，他无论如何也想不明白，这两个字为什么会来自与他相识没几个月、其中应该还有一多半时间是对他“看着就腻歪”的金霏，又为什么这两个字被他说出来的时候，会带着那样的声音和眼神，温暖却又悲凉，怜惜却也疼痛。他怔怔地看过去，金霏避开他探究的眼神，继续剥着小龙虾往他碗里丢，话匣子却像开了闸的洪水。  
“你看你……明明活得挺自律挺规矩的，可是一到人前又挺淘气挺能作妖的；明明自己长得干干净净挺可爱的，非得在电视上把自己捯饬得乌七八糟腻腻歪歪的；明明在小园子里使传统活能四平八稳，偏偏挑那些最荒腔走板的段子出来比赛；明明在台下能拼着劲儿给那么多人鼓掌叫好，可录采访的时候，怎么就得瑟成那样，嚣张成那样，整个相声界搁不下你似的——你呀，本来已经够招人误会的了，还这么又倔又皮的，也不跟人解释，非要天天抖搂着一身刺儿，做个没人稀罕的小刺猬，才满意吗？”

“我……为什么，你怎么知道……”  
辛杰彻底呆了，脸上的温度一下子升起，仿佛比小龙虾还辣还烫。金霏自己也觉着话说得太急太突兀，剥虾的手慢慢停下来搭在碗沿儿上，苦笑，“这话是不是不像我说的。”  
“……是挺不像的。”辛杰垂着头小小声叨咕，“就连你说的那个人……我觉得都挺不像我的。”  
“别撑着了，”金霏声音渐渐严肃，“别那么喜欢演坏小孩儿了——那就是你。要不是你粉丝让我多了解你一下，我可能一辈子都不会这么清楚的认识你。”  
那个来路不明的私信只给他一个由头，他便在网上翻天覆地找到关乎辛杰的几乎所有。有他被观众称许的努力，有他并不教人讨厌的顽皮，有他和其他年轻人一样的放肆跳跃，有他与其他年轻人不同的谦恭持重；然而除了金霏未曾见过的几段传统演出，其他的认识对他来说已属多余，他情知眼前这个仍未对自己放开全身盔甲的小孩儿，大概已经是他观察到的最透彻最原本的辛杰了。

“我粉丝？……”辛杰吓一哆嗦，“她们……她们给你发私信了？不可能，不会，”他慌得张口结舌，“我都跟粉丝群里说过了，不让她们……”  
金霏心里一紧，赶紧摆手安抚他，“没什么呀。人过一百，形形色色，谁还没几个操心过头的粉丝，谁还能管得过来。我估摸着，我粉丝里跑过去骂你的，肯定比你粉丝到我这儿的多，你信不信？”  
看着辛杰眼神未及掩饰的一黯，金霏知道自己又猜对了。他不知再该如何安慰，只能硬着头皮继续哄他，“……不管怎么说，还是有挺多人喜欢你的，你就该好好的把形象扭回来，别让别人再替你操心了，明白没？”  
“哪儿有挺多人啊。……”辛杰扁着嘴嘀咕，“现在微博关注我也就两万多人，有一半还是来骂我的。要真的有人颠颠的跑去跟你说我有多好……那说不定是我老妈。”  
金霏噗哧乐了，“你老妈能管我叫金霏哥哥？”

辛杰终于给他逗乐了，涩涩的跟他一起笑出声来。金霏把剥好的小龙虾推到他跟前，“先别扯了，快点吃吧，凉了不好吃了。”  
他安顿好小孩儿，自己也端起碗疙瘩汤来。手机又噔楞噔楞的在响，他划开一看是陈曦的微信，放到耳朵边听了几秒，不由得嘿了一声。辛杰叼着半截小龙虾看着他像个傻子一样，他便笑着把那段语音点开给辛杰听：“霏呀～你又上哪儿去了？国立老师找你好几圈了，这一桌人都惦记着跟你喝两杯呢！”  
“你说他也不替我喝点，要这捧哏干什么用的。”金霏一边对着辛杰假装抱怨，一边拿起手机回语音：“哥，你跟国立老师说一声，别找我了。我现在就想自己一个人呆着——你就跟他说我在宾馆房间里哭呢。”  
旁边的辛杰差点没憋住喷了嘴里的加多宝，赶紧把嘴捂上，生怕让微信另一头听出端倪。金霏撂下手机，瞪着他，“怎么啦？要笑话你哥哥我是个哭包怎么着？反正我这几期节目录下来也不是没哭过。”  
“……你就是个哭包哥哥。”辛杰歪着头，壮着胆子开始打趣他，“李寅飞淘汰你哭过一回，和陈曦哥换捧逗你哭过一回，孟鹤堂输单口你还陪着他抹了两滴眼泪。你不知道你一掉眼泪女孩子们都心疼疯了。”  
金霏有点儿意外这些都被他记着，又不好意思问出口来，只好干巴巴地瞪着他，“你懂个屁。男人哭吧不是罪，有时候压力就得释放一下。我不像你——话说你这小孩儿挺能绷啊，又是输比赛又是被人骂的，这么久了我也没见过你哭过一回呢？”

对面的小孩儿耷拉着头沉默许久，低声说，“我现在……哭也没人愿意看啊。”  
金霏微露不悦，“什么话。合着你哭是给人看的吗——”  
辛杰又不出声了。金霏怔了会儿，想起自己诲人不倦的初衷，咳嗽一声正打算往回找补，辛杰却抬起头来，郑重其事地望着他。  
“哥哥，”他问，“明皇蜡像宫的事——你今天跟陈曦哥说的那段——都是真的吗？”  
“……是真的啊，”金霏有点摸不着头脑，但还是如实答他，“你怎么突然问这个……除了白吃人四万块钱的煎饼有点夸张，其他的差不多都是真的。那时候在北京混，真就那么难，但是再难也得……”

“——所以呀。”  
辛杰歪着头看他，眼里又闪出盈盈光彩来，认真地露出笑意，嗓音却有些喑哑。  
“你们都打拼过那么多年，吃过那么多的辛苦，也有过那么多厉害的成绩。可我现在，没打磨过没锤炼过，就挨点儿骂还是自找的，——我有什么资格哭呢？”  
这回换金霏呆呆地瞅着他，仿佛见了一个从未认识过的人。辛杰又不自觉地玩起了手指，神色有点赧然却无比坚定，“哥哥你说得对，为了那些喜欢我的人，我得继续努力，我得证明自己——”  
他声线渐渐拔高，语声儿激动起来，整个人也站离了座位，直直地注视着金霏。  
“——可是在那之前，我不能哭。我得等吃过足够的苦，受过足够多的委屈，等我能证明我自己不是被别人误会的那样子——到那个时候，我要是再见到你，我一定哭给你看。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “等吃过足够的苦，受过足够多的委屈——到那个时候，我一定哭给你看。”  
>  ——辛杰

再没有什么比对别人做出如此认真的承诺，承诺的却是“哭给你看”这种事情更可乐更孩子气的了。  
金霏却没有乐出来。他默默看着眼前小孩儿因为有点激动、而涨红得苹果似的脸颊，心想，那我是不是该更期待着、能看见你哭的那一天呢。  
辛杰还在嘟嘟着嘴瞪着他，似乎在等待他给一点回应。金霏无奈地摆摆手唤他坐下，“好啦好啦，我知道，我等着那天就是——你别激动成不成，哈气都要喷我脸上了，我这眼镜可怕起雾啊。”  
“不是说能防雾的吗……”

辛杰自己也有点不好意思，讷讷地坐回去。整个包间忽然有片刻陷入死一般的寂静，辛杰纳着闷抬头去瞅金霏，一下子就陷入那深不见底的眼神里，几乎被吸进去。他脑子顿时开锅，却没意识到自己刚才那句小声的自言自语泄露了什么。金霏不知什么时候已经摘了眼镜拿在手里，看一眼那并未起雾的镜片，又看一眼辛杰，重又戴上眼镜，嘴角翘起一个意味深长的弧度。  
“所以不是姬攀，还是你这个小天使……不对，小恶魔，给我换的这个镜片儿，对吗？”

辛杰微微张开嘴，半天没出声儿，也不知是承认的好，还是继续装糊涂的好。金霏摇一摇头，低声叹息，“你这个小刺猬呀……到底什么时候，才能把这一身刺儿放下呢。”  
辛杰低下头去啜一口饮料，嘟哝着，“……遇见黄鼠狼的时候呗。”  
金霏愣了一下才反应过来，“这孩子——说谁黄鼠狼呢！”  
“哥哥～你不会没看过动物世界吧？”辛杰抬眼瞟见他瞪眼的样子，忽然有点儿得瑟地又歪过头来，“黄鼠狼遇见刺猬的时候，它就放个臭屁，把小刺猬熏晕了，它就不炸刺儿了，把肚皮露出来啦～”  
“哦。——然后黄鼠狼就把小刺猬吃了呗？”  
“……？！”

金霏微微一笑，四两拨千斤地夹起一个烤鸡翅，眼角的狡黠倒真有几分像偷到鸡吃的黄鼠狼，“一看你就还是年轻啊，连占便宜都不会占。”  
“切……”小孩儿再度败下阵来，撇撇嘴坐回去，开始拿勺子胡乱搅拌自己碗里的疙瘩汤。金霏心又软下来，赶紧转过话头，“……当然了，你要是真想证明你自己，那也挺容易的。——你到底有没有认真想过，你和姬攀，为什么那么早就输了呢？”

辛杰手里的勺子停了下来。这一道过不去的坎，终于还是赫然拦在他面前，坎的对面就是他因此久久不愿面对的金霏。即使经过误解，经过体谅，经过不止一次的冰释前嫌，他们可以不再针锋相对，却仍未意味着在技艺的岔路口可以同道相趋。他木然盯住碗里的一块番茄丁儿，故作轻松地回答，“那当然是因为哥哥你……和陈曦哥太强了啊。”  
“不对。”金霏露出这一晚前所未有的严厉，“你们在互评里排名就低。盯着你的人也不光我一个，李寅飞也给你批到最后一名，好几对儿别的搭档对你评价都相当靠后。要是互评名次再高一点，说不定咱俩根本碰不上茬儿。你自己应该也注意到了，你们表演的时候观众反响其实不错，为什么最后会是这个结果呢？”  
是啊，为什么呢。这是辛杰一早就无数次问过自己的问题，他也问过姬攀，是不是画个眼妆真的有那么大影响。姬攀只是摇摇头，说，那你以为呢。  
可他从不那么以为。是因为创新新过头了吗，可那边儿还有鬼畜相声呢。是因为年轻人的野心吗，可老郭都说过这个岁数允许狂的。那，到底是因为什么？  
“我不知道……”他拼命摇头，“我真的想不通，我……”  
“——因为太入戏了。”

金霏给出一个他从未听过的答案。辛杰睁大眼睛，“不是说，因为眼线吗——”  
“是因为眼线。可是眼线只是个表象。”金霏在他对面正襟危坐，和方才逗他气他的那个金霏判若两人，手里轻轻把玩着一双筷子，宛如台上手持折扇的先生气度凛然，“为什么那么多人，包括我，一度喜欢拿着你的眼线说事儿？因为相声这门技艺，四门功课，说到底全靠一张嘴，人儿是说出来的，事儿是说出来的，理儿是说出来的；但凡有一点额外的东西上去，就容易把观众带跑偏了。这就是为什么我们这些近视到快瞎的，上台连眼镜都不敢戴——这个也是老规矩，现在其实没什么必要了——早年间眼镜是个稀罕物儿，台下一看，嚯，这人戴的什么新鲜玩意儿——光看眼镜，不听你说了。这也是为什么像姬天语那样的漂亮姑娘，她说相声是有瓶颈的，不光是挡包袱，是真分散观众的注意力。说夸张点，真想把相声说好了，我们上台恨不得连脸都不带呢。”  
“扯远了，说你那两段节目——你这两段儿，其实就是通过一个年轻人的形象，让相声里的传统包袱，和网上的新东西碰出火花来，从而产生新的笑料。这样的段子其实海了去了，眼前的有你们老板卢鑫玉浩，从前的有你喜欢的牛群冯巩——”说到这儿金霏有些尴尬地咳了两声，大概是因为暴露了他又从哪里挖到辛杰的小档案而不好意思，“可你这个为什么就比较失败呢。就是因为一个眼线，把你和你要表达的东西，彻底隔开了。”  
“相声既要靠一张嘴，那所有的理念就都要靠语言传达，哪是真的，哪是假的，必须对着观众说出来。这就是为什么腿子活讲究跳进跳出，分前台后台，分不出要拿扇子打。你看小豆子学一个妈宝，没人觉得他真是妈宝；孟鹤堂学一个老赖，没人觉得他真是老赖；侯振鹏学一个流氓……他那个是长得太像了，没办法，”他等辛杰噗哧乐了一阵后继续说下去，“可你出来就是带着那么夸张的两个黑眼圈子，还转着圈儿跟要起飞似的；这等于是用语言以外的东西告诉所有观众，所有同行，这不是一个说相声的来了，这是一个哗众取宠的小屁孩儿来了——也就没有人会拿你的活，当正经相声看了。”  
“你的眼线，比你先入了戏。它入戏了，你就出戏了。”

金霏的最后一个字，和手中的竹筷一同沉甸甸落在桌上，掷地有声。他看一眼对面目瞪口呆的辛杰，忽然自己也有些如释重负，仿佛他想要教导明白的不是困惑的辛杰，而是同样一度当局者迷的自己。他仰头往椅背上一靠，把目光移向天花板去，静静呆了一会儿，才听见辛杰久违的沙甜嗓音乖巧地喊他，“……哥哥。”  
他把身子坐正回来，看见辛杰眼睛里已经闪动有如星辰碎片的光彩。他以为这就要把小孩儿说哭，一时劝也不是哄也不是，就那么僵在桌子对面。辛杰却在此时开口，幸好声音里只有轻微一点湿润的，问，“哥哥你为什么……要花那么大心思帮我分析这些呢？”  
若不是语气里的轻轻颤抖，金霏差点以为这孩子又一次不知好歹不可救药地，要拒绝他所有的良苦用心。他轻笑一声，想起陈曦对他说的那个BBS的比喻来。  
“没办法呀。……毕竟我是你的沙发，板凳，还有天花板哪。”  
“哥哥，”辛杰忽然也意外严谨地睁大眼睛，“你要是说的是BBS的话……一楼叫沙发，二楼叫板凳，三楼应该叫地板。”  
这小孩儿咋还懂这么老的梗。金霏嘴硬着横他一眼，“说天花板这不是比较合辙么！”

辛杰又乐出那副没心没肺的样子来，似乎每次把金霏惹到炸毛时候，他才会格外开心。金霏已经渐觉习惯，只看着他自个儿乐消停了，才继续说：“……总之，你也是耽误在没有师承上了，光在曲校学艺这么多年，也没个人规整你。好在你挑的老板还挺靠谱，卢鑫跟你挺顺路子，要不是他自己也太年轻，其实你拜他我看也成。”  
这个时候的辛杰已经如同被他捋顺了毛儿，金霏说一句他便点一下头，认真追问，“那，哥哥你说，以后我还能不能往本子里加新的东西？”  
“加啊，谁说不能加，”金霏也对着他点头，“只是别全都是网上的段子就行，最后还是要回归到根本的相声架构上来——总要有个传承，不能让人忘了相声最开始是干嘛的。”他想起什么似的视线飘远，“说起来我和陈曦还留着个本子，就是照着这个路子写的，本打算拿来冲决赛的……可惜这回没机会演了。”  
辛杰的视线跟着他望向远方，窗外夜色深沉，地平线上就要升起遥不可及的明天。  
“真的吗。”他眼里闪出几分期待，“我还……挺想看的。”  
金霏转回头来，金丝眼镜折射的光芒不再凌厉，微笑着望着他说，“好啊。回去以后给你看。”

手机再度响起，恰到好处地阻止他们视线之间不断升起的温度。金霏有些烦躁地抓起手机，刚“喂”了两声忽然眼睛亮起来，“哎哎，小孟儿？你说你说——”  
他怎么一接孟鹤堂电话这么高兴呢。辛杰想着向后缩进自己椅子里，不爽地看金霏对着电话那头眉飞色舞，“哎哟我去……厉害了……啥也别说了，辛苦辛苦，兄弟们够意思……行行行，你给我发过来。”  
金霏挂了电话后没几秒，手机就噔楞又响了起来。没等辛杰明白，他看也不看的直接把手机往辛杰面前一滑。辛杰一脸懵圈地接住，提示上赫然显示着“孟鹤堂：[视频]”，接连着又响了两声，一共发来了三段。金霏示意他打开看，他试着一划，没锁没密码的手机豁然全盘亮起，孟鹤堂发来的三段视频加起来小二十分钟，预览画面上正是窦晨光和常鹏旭两张喜庆脸，身后是他没多久之前错过的四强赛现场。他睁大眼睛抬头，金霏笑着对他指指手机侧边，“声音调大点。”  
他依言加大音量，阵阵热烈掌声从手机里传出来，窦晨光刚好清亮亮开嗓向观众问好，近处还夹杂着女孩子竭力收敛的尖叫声；画面微微抖动，光线飘忽不定，竟然是段粉丝私录。辛杰端着手机看看里面他家豆子哥，又看看金霏，“哥哥，这个是……现场不是不让观众带手机进去吗？”  
金霏托着腮帮子笑：“哪儿能全防得住啊。偷着录的总是有的，可巧让陈印泉发现一个，一散场就给人家拦住了。那姑娘都吓哭了，以为要给她拎到节目组去没收手机，一听说就是想要这段视频，那还端起架儿来了，非跟我们要签名照；要哪个在场的不好，要郭麒麟的——这不我先找小孟儿，小孟儿找张云雷，张云雷替他大外甥许给人家一签名儿，这么着就把这段录像换来了。”

他说得嬉皮笑脸轻描淡写，辛杰却已经听呆了。他没想到金霏竟在后台的那点余裕时间里，把那么多角儿搅了一个鸡飞狗跳，就为了他错过的这么十几分钟。金霏收回手机，温声说，“这地儿听不清楚，我发给你，回宾馆慢慢看。”  
辛杰忽然猛地站起来，离了座位，两步迈到他面前站定，板整得像个树桩子。金霏被他吓一跳，“怎么了，你要干嘛呀——”  
“……哥哥。”  
小孩儿忽地躬身向前，向他行一个九十度的礼，声音带着笑也带着哽咽的说，“……谢谢你呀。”

他动作还是那么毛毛躁躁的，腰弯得太急，直起来也太急，金霏赶着站起来伸出手去扶，却只来得及碰他一下肩膀。辛杰从他手边特别自然地滑走，退回自己椅子旁边正傻乐着，却看见金霏表情又沉重起来，低声说：“你这声谢谢……我当不起。”  
“谁说——”小孩儿刚要起急，金霏一挥手阻了他，终于忍不住叹了口气，声色严肃而凝重。  
“我本来……早该让你知道的。我这嗓子一开始就没事，咳嗽那两声，哑巴那一阵儿，都是装出来吓唬你的。你个小屁孩儿再不懂事，能有多大能耐给我气成那样？”  
“……！”  
“所以给你吓得跑去拿药，耽误你没赶上小豆子那一场，本来就该算我的错。那段视频，也是我欠你的，”金霏没再敢看辛杰眼睛，也就不知道辛杰此时也没敢在看他，只顾壮着胆气一股劲儿说完，“算我这个不像话的哥哥给你赔不是——话说到这份儿了，你可不许再生我的气了，以前的后来的，都不许了，成么？”

倒出最后一个字儿，金霏抱着视死如归的心抬起眼睛来，才看见对面的辛杰依然低着头，垂着眼帘，不知道心里在想些什么。他屏息等上一会儿，才听见辛杰轻得几乎听不见的回语：  
“哥哥……你原来真的这么怕得罪我呀。”  
恍然觉得有什么东西被误解，金霏还未张口解释，辛杰已经扬起了脸，咬着嘴唇看他片刻，才问，“你是不是觉得，因为你一开始说的那些话，我会烦你，恨你，记你的仇啊？”  
金霏苦笑一声，“你要真是那样，我也怪不得谁。换了谁在年轻气盛的时候，遇到一个老先生似的人，逮着自己一点儿事叨叨个没完，还不得烦死他啊？”  
辛杰挠挠脸颊，小声说：“说实话，起初的时候我……确实是有点不愿意碰见你的。”  
没等金霏接茬，他生怕被打断似的赶紧拔起音儿来，“那是因为怕你追着训我——可是我没烦你，更没恨你，从一开始就没有。……我从头一场就觉得你和陈曦哥特厉害，一场一场看下来，我也就渐渐觉得，只有你才配说那些话；也就越来越明白，你不是为了显摆你比别人有章程才说的那些，你真的是一个眼里不揉沙子的人——可惜，就算我知道我真的不是沙子，我也再没有机会让你知道了……”  
他揉揉鼻尖，在鼻音儿出来之前清清嗓子，“你愿意多了解了解我，愿意觉得我还能说好相声，我特别高兴，真的。我知道你不是那么小心眼的人，所以你也别以为我是那么小心眼的人，好不好？”

金霏呆坐回椅子上，沉默半晌，发出一声自嘲的叹息。  
“……我明白了。你这之前都从来没生过我的气，但是刚才有点生气了，对吧。”

“我……”  
辛杰动动嘴唇，还没想好第二个字该说什么，这回换他的手机响了两下。他从金霏注视下转过头，扫了一眼微信，轻声说：  
“不好意思，哥哥……我得先走了，回去收拾东西。那什么，你再吃点儿吧——你刚才光顾给我剥虾了，还啥都没吃呢。”  
金霏追着他赶到包间门口，欲言又止。辛杰扁扁嘴把手机往他面前一递，“豆子哥叫我一起走的，他和四哥把票都订好了，要不赶紧回去，我们西安园子都快要没法儿开张了。反正下礼拜决赛我们还得回来投票——你自己看嘛！”  
“不用不用，我信。”金霏把他手机推回去，“你……不是真生我气了就好。”  
辛杰手扶上门把，停了停，忽然回过身来，给他一个调皮的眼神，“那你倒是猜一下，我有没有真的生气呀～”  
“……我哪儿猜得着啊，”金霏退后两步，无奈地摇摇头，“你这小孩儿心里一天到晚都琢磨什么，我从来就没猜透过。”  
“嘁。”辛杰不再和他纠缠，推门出去，刚迈出两步又把头探进来，摇头晃脑地冲着金霏唱，“小孩儿的心思哥哥你别猜～你猜来猜去就会把他爱～”  
金霏刚坐下又蹭地站起来，哭笑不得地拿着筷子指门口，“你这是什么恶毒的诅咒啊！”  
回答他的是辛杰的一个鬼脸和砰的一声门响。

金霏颓然回到桌前，把还没吃完就已经凉透的烧烤挑了点儿不那么腻的出来，搭在自助烤架上，听它们吱扭吱扭地旋转着滴下油脂。他想了想掏出手机，把豆四兄弟那几段视频给辛杰转发过去，又没滋没味地就着加多宝啃了几串肉，才悄没声息地出包间奔前台，直接找老板结账。  
老板从收银机前诧异地抬起头，“您刚才带那小孩儿买完单啦，放心，都给打完折了。……说好您请的？咳，您算起来是他长辈，哪儿有您请他的道理。”  
金霏走出店门，在初秋的夜风里站了一会儿，才觉得脑子清楚了些，眼前又浮起辛杰离去的背影。  
“这孩子……”他扶了扶眼镜，喃喃自语，“这么舍得花钱，哪儿像个说相声的啊。”

许是涌进脑子里的东西太多太乱，金霏在街头又吹了半天冷风才往回走，回到酒店时已经接近深夜。陈曦早结束了战队的酒局回了房间，意外的没喝多少，反而十分清醒地瞪着他。  
“你不去就不去了，咋还不在屋里老实呆着呢？等会儿国立叔要真来看看你是不是在房间哭，我看你能不能现挤点眼泪出来。”  
“哥我错了啊。”金霏换上糊弄老大哥专用那副涎皮赖脸，“我就是真不喜欢吃上海本帮菜——”  
陈曦刚要冲他吹胡子瞪眼睛，门外有骨碌骨碌的小轮子声传过来，紧接着门铃就被按响。金霏赶紧躲开了陈曦过去开门，门外是拖着行李的窦晨光和常鹏旭。  
“金霏哥，陈曦哥——”小豆子照旧喜气洋洋，看来对八强的最终排名已经满足得很，“这么晚还打扰你们实在不好意思，不过最近的一班车突然倒出空票来了，我跟四哥过来给你们打个招呼，这就得赶回去上班喽——别太想我们，咱们下礼拜见哈。”  
陈曦赶紧过来，跟他俩挨个儿握手告别。金霏跟着客套了几句，望望门外，有些不自然地开口，“……一块儿回去的就你俩吗？”  
“还有那谁呢，辛杰，”常鹏旭扭头去找，“刚还在这儿的……？”  
窦晨光轻咳一声，“……四哥你别管他了，丢不了。”  
陈曦仿佛发现什么端倪，扭头去看金霏，金霏却扭头看别处，嘴里没好气地小声念叨：  
“还是没个稳当劲儿……要走了也不来说一声，有点儿礼貌没有……”  
窦晨光也不知听没听清这话，下意识地回头往走廊两边来回扫一眼，又若无其事地转回来，跟金霏陈曦分别抱了下，听着这俩哥哥的“一路平安”走了出来。

金霏陈曦房间的门甫一关上，辛杰就抱着自己的双肩包不知从哪个角落冒了出来。常鹏旭冲他一瞪眼，“听见人家金霏老师说什么了没！说你没礼貌！”  
辛杰像没听懂似地歪一歪头，嘻嘻笑着跟在窦晨光身后，连跑带颠地奔向电梯去。常鹏旭摇着头赶上他们，经过窦晨光的时候小声说，“我看这孩子越来越傻了。”  
窦晨光看着边走边翻手机的辛杰，又回头看一眼金霏的房门，忽然若有所思地一笑，“……谁知道呢。”

送走新势力的年轻后辈们，陈曦终于放松地抻个大懒腰，倒上床的时候却看见金霏还没有打算睡的迹象，正蹲在行李箱边掏着什么。他刚问出口一句“嘛呢”，金霏已经站起来，拿着个蓝色的塑料软夹子就往外走。陈曦认出那东西，愣着神坐起来，“你把咱们决赛的本子拿出去干嘛？这么晚了给谁看……”  
门外的走廊空荡荡的，电梯早已下到一楼。金霏捏着本子站在走廊中央呆立半晌，渐渐泄了气似的蹲下身来。他发了一会儿呆，又把本子翻开铺在地上，一页一页的拿出手机拍了照；再翻出辛杰微信，刚按下第一个“发送图片”，就有一条短信嘀了进来。  
“温馨提示：您的本月国内套餐流量已用尽，进入官网查询流量消费详情……”  
……操，刚才发视频忘连wifi了。

本子的最后一页还摊在他面前，满满地用钢笔默写着最后一段的《八扇屏》。当初写到这里的时候，高晓攀还走过来说，你就写“莽撞人”仨字儿带过算了，反正到时候直接背出来就行；他和陈曦异口同声的说，不成，那哪儿成——  
他就那么拿着老牌儿的钢笔，一字一字的把那段贯口默了下来，边写边念边模拟着在台上演这段儿的实况，胸口是止不住的澎湃心潮。可惜时不我与，他要表达的，要传递的，都被命运之手拦在洪流岔口，而再下一个机会不知何时才会来临。  
耳边好像再次响起辛杰又甜又沙的声音，跟他说，哥哥……我还挺想看的呀。

空无一人的走廊里无人见证他此时彷徨，连他一声长叹都有回音。旁边的几个屋都早已房门紧闭，只余下最尽头一间隐隐还有动静，金霏掐着指头数过去，张番刘铨淼，弓瑞耿麟……那间住的应该是孟鹤堂周九良。  
说起来还欠小孟儿一人情。他看看手机，又看看地上的本子，忽的眼前一亮，把本子一合，站起身来向那屋走去。

“周宝宝……航航……大橘猫猫……你孟哥活不了啦，咋整……”  
孟鹤堂赖赖叽叽地斜着趴在床上，捧着疼得要炸的脑袋跟周九良撒娇。周九良在一边忙着给他调蜂蜜水，生怕喂慢了这人又要爆出刹车哭来，顺便吐槽一句，“大橘猫是什么鬼啊先生。弹幕里的梗不要随便拿来用……”  
“哎对，九良你过来，”孟鹤堂忽然眯眼一笑，冲周九良招手。周九良颠颠的跑过来，才看见他醉眼惺忪的乐，“听说吸猫能救命——”  
“我去，先生你别闹！”周九良手脚并用摆脱半边身子挂在床外扑过来的孟鹤堂，还得记着把他搬回床上，“掉下来了掉下来了——诶，霏哥？”  
金霏甩着手站在门口，“我是不是进来得不是时候。”

吓去了大半酒劲儿的孟鹤堂没好气地靠在窗边椅子上瞪着金霏，“你就没进来得是时候过！”  
“那你俩倒是记得关门呐。”金霏瞄一眼旁边惊魂未定的周九良，有点儿心疼地想，不知道真相的人还不得寻思这孩子怎么找了一傻子搭档。似傻实精的孟鹤堂揉揉太阳穴，继续对他抱怨，“你还好意思说，今晚要不是你没来，这帮人能扯着我一个人灌么？！”  
金霏心虚地扶眼镜，“那不还有谢师爷在那儿吗？”  
“多新鲜呐！有东哥在旁边儿谁敢往师爷跟前凑啊！——别扯那些个，你这么晚过来干什么来了？”  
金霏继续心虚，视线绕屋里飘了一圈儿，“这不寻思谢谢你帮着弄那段儿视频嘛。”  
孟鹤堂八卦眼神一亮，“那都是小事儿。关键是你折腾这么大一圈儿到底图的啥呀？经我和九良深入分析哈，我俩一致认为，你指定是看上小豆子了。”  
“滚蛋。你脑洞太大了嘿。”金霏哭笑不得，也不辩白，索性直接换下一话题，“……你俩决赛准备得咋样了，本子都定好了？”

孟鹤堂两指一圈，向他比出一个“OK”的手势。金霏不知是该舒心还是该失落地长出一口气，“那就是……还挺满意呗？”  
对方盯他两秒，没绷住，“噗”一声笑得花枝乱颤，把那个“OK”里竖起的三根手指又在他眼前晃了晃。  
“三稿。……三稿啊哥们儿！我都整了三稿了，不满意！没一个满意的，哈哈哈哈。哎哟我天哪，头更疼了……这什么？”

他满脸狐疑翻开金霏塞过来的本子，才看了头一页眼睛直亮起来，仿佛把剩下那点酒意都散干净了。周九良也凑过来，和孟鹤堂一起把整个本子一页一页读到剧终，两人齐齐抬起头来盯着金霏。孟鹤堂神色正经起来，“兄弟，我就帮你一小忙，你真不用……”  
“我不是来还你人情的，我是来求你再帮我一大忙的，”金霏肃然向他一拱手，“小孟儿，还有九良——就当这个作品是我跟陈曦哥亲生的娃，我今天在这儿，正式向你们俩，——托孤了。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “金霏和辛杰？他俩要是能搞对象，我就能跟交大博士组CP！”  
>  ——谢金

「——谢谢，我都看过了。」

金霏看着手机里的微博私信栏发呆，那对话框顶上又在跳“对方正在输入”。这个不知是辛杰的低龄粉儿还是亲妈粉儿还是亲妈，上次被他怼过去一句硬梆梆的回复之后，竟然真的一连找了好几段视频链接给他安利过来。有辛杰在小园子的演出，有不知名小平台的采访，有他在抖音上的卖萌，甚至还有新势力后台的彩排花絮；奈何金霏下手太早，点开一个“哦看过了”，又点开一个“哦这不是新的”，只能叹口气给对方丢一句不知妥与不妥的回音。他忍不住感慨自己都快成这小孩儿的粉了——切，粉也是黑粉。  
“对方正在输入”跳跃了一阵又消停下去了。又来这个——金霏啧了一声，关掉微博，又点开闪动的微信。他和辛杰的对话本来停留在一周以前，自他发视频过去之后，就只有那一张试图拍照给小孩儿看的决赛剧本；现在辛杰头像上多了个红圈“１”，他才发现那张照片在他补上流量之后被自动发过去了，而那个“１”则是小混蛋惜字如金的一个“？”，实在辜负他人傻话多的人设。  
剧本照片自动发出是一个礼拜之前，辛杰回的“？”是在五秒钟以前。  
你说这叫什么玩意。

他望着那个问号，没好气归没好气，还是认真地一个字一个字回过去，「才看见？」  
「哥哥你在东方台吗？我回来啦～」  
我问你我发的上一条你怎么才看见！  
「在。」  
「啊你说那个剧本啊。怎么就一页呢……」  
「你回来了？回哪儿来了？」  
「回上海来呀，决赛我们也要投票的，还要来彩排呢。」  
……有没有在听我说话。  
「剧本么？你不是说想看么，光看本子有什么意思。」  
「哎哎哎？能看到实排的吗？你和陈曦哥演吗？你俩是特约出场嘉宾吗？」  
别瞎说啊那是人家岳云鹏和孙越。  
「不能吧，你上场把他们进决赛的给盖了怎么办。更像有黑幕了。」  
叫你别瞎说！  
「你到哪儿了，刚下飞机吗？」

“——哎金霏，我这儿累得跟爷爷似的，你倒玩上手机了？”  
孟鹤堂不满的声音传来，金霏才想起，自己现在是在给他和周九良亲自指导最后的赛前彩排。他匆匆收起手机，掐断和辛杰那段鸡同鸭讲的对话。孟鹤堂跳下舞台，把卓别林的礼帽和拐棍儿往周九良手里一塞，坐下抹汗，“刚才您审完最后一遍了，这段儿不用再改了吧，金霏老师，金导，不对刘导？——我现在看你比看我师父都怵。”  
“嗯，行，挺好的啊。”金霏淡淡一点头，“就开始这段，一定得表现出那个年轻人不知天高地厚、一门心思想标新立异的劲儿来，跟最后穿练功服背贯口那个场面得形成鲜明对比……这节目要拿不了冠军，我跟你说，你俩可对不起我啊。”  
“行了您呐，我记住了，”孟鹤堂边揉脖子边转头瞅周九良，“还得多天高地厚，多标新立异——九良你说，你霏哥这是让我照谁演呢。”  
周九良会心一眨眼，“这个形容啊……我看只能照那谁演。”  
金霏哭笑不得地看着他们小两口旁若无人地挤眉弄眼，“谁？哪谁？你俩跟我这儿打什么哑谜呢？”  
孟鹤堂露出个坏笑，正要继续打趣他，忽然正了正脸色，冲门外一努嘴儿。周九良跟着看过去，一惊一乍蹿到孟鹤堂身后，小声说，“那谁。”

金霏不明就里地站起来，一回身，辛杰赫然杵在演播厅的门口，正隔着半开的门缝儿往里探头。金霏下意识摸了摸刚放回兜里刚和眼前人对完话的手机，动了动嘴还没想好说什么，孟鹤堂在身后乐着帮他开张接客了，“哟小朋友，你找谁呀？”  
“废话，还能找你吗！”金霏推开凳子就往外走。周九良等他出了门，才小声拽拽孟鹤堂，“先生，您这爬墙有点儿太快了吧？上礼拜还斩钉截铁说霏哥是看上小窦了呢。”  
孟鹤堂轻咳一声，“那不是你孟哥没看清楚形势嘛。这阵儿咱们天天一块跟台里彩排，你看这帮人讨论谁的时候你霏哥最爱支楞耳朵？哪是小豆子？你得会观察生活啊航航。”  
“……观察什么生活，您那就是八卦。”周九良一句话给他怼死，甩着拐棍儿走开。

虽然没听清身后那哥俩在嘀咕什么，但感觉不会是什么好话——如是想着的金霏随手把厅门推上，转身打量一周没见的辛杰。虽是只为在决赛场上当个围观群众，这孩子看来也做了十足的准备，一套西装领带挂在身上，人五人六的模样让人差点没认出来。料子倒是挺新，就是看着尺寸不太合适，半大不大的显得小短腿格外短了。他忍住笑，上手帮小孩儿整理一下没对齐的领子，“嚯，你哪儿整这么套西服——跟卢鑫还是谁借的啊？”  
“什么借的，我这是定做的。我妈说做大一点儿，万一我以后还能长个呢。”辛杰嘟囔着向后退一步，躲开他的手。金霏这回没忍住乐出声来，“你还长个儿？……行吧二十三蹿一蹿，二十五还能鼓一鼓——你没有二十五吧，啊，95后小朋友？”  
辛杰没接他的话，只是向着门缝里又瞟一眼，怔怔盯着里面收拾东西的孟鹤堂和周九良。金霏隐约觉出他情绪不对，还没来得及开口问，辛杰已经转回头来，定定地瞪着他。  
“——你把剧本给孟鹤堂了？”

“啊。……不是你说想看吗？干巴巴一个剧本儿哪有演出来的好。正好这本子就适合决赛……”  
金霏答他话的时候心里隐隐发窒，小孩儿一直垂着头，一个眼神都没给他。从他今天出现在金霏视野到现在足足五分钟，破天荒的一声甜甜的“哥哥”都没喊过，仿佛刚才在微信上又急又兴奋跟他说“我回来啦”的那个辛小杰是别人。  
又怎么了你，一回来就跟我闹别扭啊——他还没吱声，辛杰抬起头来，语气生硬，“我是想看你……你和陈曦哥演的，不想看孟鹤堂。我不服他——我没觉得他哪儿比你厉害。”  
走廊外边有电视台的人扛着摄像机经过，金霏吓得一把给辛杰拽到角落里。  
“小点儿声你！……你一小孩儿别老大名大姓的叫人家，平时跟我不都哥哥长哥哥短的嘴挺甜的吗？小孟儿比你整整大着七岁呢，你好歹喊一声孟哥。这要让节目组录上了，又得让人骂你没尊重没规矩。”  
辛杰把手揣裤兜里，脸往旁边一扭，低声说，“给他了就成他的了……以后你和陈曦哥也不能演了，多可惜啊。”

金霏一时语塞。那时把决赛剧本给孟鹤堂和周九良的事儿，是他一个人的先斩后奏。所幸从陈曦到高晓攀，对他这个决定都支持无比。尤其是营销鬼才高晓攀，当场就一拍大腿，把这个事儿的一石三鸟给明明白白列了出来：  
“一是能让你俩这个好本子跟你俩的创作水平一起重见天日，二是能把孟鹤堂他们哥儿俩连带整个德云社的情谊交下，三是能成就相声一家亲的一段佳话啊——这事儿办得真是，绝啊，妙啊，漂亮啊！金霏我说句话你别不爱听，这主意是你这榆木脑袋想出来的么。”  
“行了晓攀，老高，高老板——以后你知道我不爱听的话你就别说了呗。”金霏如是回嘴。  
榆木脑袋算不上，铁树开花倒差不多，金霏自知冒出这主意时没想到过高晓攀那么多的弯弯绕，他脑子里只有一个心思：这个作品要演出来，要在这一季节目里呈现出来，要承接起这一季的主题，有人等着看呢——  
有人等着呢。

可本子是给出去了，共担心血的搭档没说可惜，利益切身的老板没说可惜；偏生是他等着给看的这个混小孩儿，用一句“可惜”把他的苦心步步逼退，只为那框架子里换了两个人，就活生生跟他闹开了小脾气。金霏叹口气，努力给辛杰解释，“给他俩也不算可惜了，里面有好一段儿得连唱带跳的呢，他俩能比我和陈曦跳得好。人家小孟儿是专门练过舞蹈的，九良也灵活……”  
“不就舞蹈么，我也练过啊。”辛杰小声把他打断，气呼呼的，好容易养出的乖觉劲儿忽然荡然无存。金霏跟他互瞪着，没意识地也把手揣裤兜里，皱着眉说，“那还能让你上去演么？好好儿的怎么又炸刺儿了呢，你个小刺猬……”

“金霏老师，金霏老师——咦陈曦老师没跟您一块儿么？我们把明天您二位那段串词儿敲定一下吧。”  
导演组又来人了，气喘吁吁地跑过来打断他们的僵持。金霏回过头来，才想起之前好像确实是提过这么一嘴，四强决赛之前，还要让他们这几组话题度高的上台都露露脸。说白了，就是给四强暖暖场子，本来打算当主菜的料改了开胃碟儿，倒也怨不着别人。  
“陈曦上厕所去了。没事儿，你先跟我说吧。”  
“好的好的——其实特别简单，郭老师会先叫兰葆潘心强上台，就是公务员那一组，然后就到您和……”对方手忙脚乱地翻本子，正翻着想到什么似的，“哎刚才和您在一起的是那个，眼线……呃辛杰老师么？”  
金霏一晃神，转脸去找，辛杰不知道什么时候又跑开了，就像生怕被节目组捕捉到他俩同框。他避开心里的不舒服，也避开刚才的问题，“怎么啦你还找他？他也暖场么？”  
“哦，有他一段。咱们继续说，您和陈曦老师主要从这个角度讲……”

导演没顾得他看似顺嘴的一问，径直回了正题，在那儿讲得口沫横飞。金霏却只顾神游天外，直直地盯着对方手里的本子。他和陈曦的名字后面还有几个不知所谓的缩写，什么“新F4”、“女生组”之类的，哪个看起来也塞不下辛杰。  
他难得不认真地，浮皮潦草应了两句把那导演打发走。横竖自己和陈曦这儿也不是重头戏，到头来给掐剩得有没有戏都不知道，也不用什么准备。倒是辛杰——  
倒是辛杰，他要怎么上呢，他这个挨骂的人设立稳了，“眼线”的标签贴牢了，上来之后还要拿着自己的伤口开涮吗？

金霏现在极想拽住小孩儿问个明白，可人已经消失得不见踪影。背后有人一巴掌拍上来，他急忙回头，身后的却是上厕所回来的陈曦。  
“你愣这儿干嘛呢？又跟小孟儿他们一句一句抠起来啦？哎我说你也别太求全责备的，差不多行了，咱们哥们儿义气已经尽到了——”  
金霏难得没跟他顶嘴，木然地点点头说，“我知道。”  
他转身看了一眼门里，孟鹤堂和周九良刚好收拾完服装出来。陈曦上去一边搂住一个，把他小哥俩往外推，“吃饭吃饭！咱什么都别寻思，这个效果已经练得不能再到位了，到时候只要正常发挥一点问题都没有……”

陈曦的安慰显然不只说给他们哥俩，也是在给金霏舒缓过分绷紧的神经。有老大哥负责苦口婆心，金霏索性放下一切惦念，跟着往饭厅方面一边走，一边把之后比赛的流程在脑内过着筛子。暖场时和他们同台的公务员那哥俩，傻呵呵的特别容易让老郭给玩儿死，一旦要撂台上了还得想法给救场；谢金和陈印泉的段子里听说都要拿他和陈曦砸挂，到时候镜头过来记得做好表情管理；小孟九良上台前肯定要介绍一下剧本原作者，这话要怎么接，才能既给自家包袱铺扬了万儿，又不折人家德云社的面子……  
他想到一切，想好一切，唯独不敢去想辛杰。  
听导演刚才的话头，他和陈曦除了扮演两个抱憾离场的强者、和将心血之作为人作嫁的智者之外，并无别的戏份；而自己和辛杰在几个月前的那一场针锋相对，也大概早已无人记得。也许在涂满娱乐色彩的滤镜之下，辛杰依旧是那个冥顽不灵的轻狂小鬼，而他还是那个食古不化的“老艺术家”，他们的人设被一起悬挂在十字架上，亲手给对方钉上了第一根钉子，其实两败俱伤，没有赢家。  
或许他金霏的这一页故事已被更多的戏码覆盖，他对一个年轻后辈的苛责也不会再有人记得。  
可是那小孩儿呢。……

他这一餐饭吃得食之无味，难看的脸色让陈曦以为他跟着紧张，连着帮他续了三杯水。  
直到他们再度推开演播厅的大门，通明的灯火和无数熟稔的面孔，才提醒金霏想起，这三个月来最浓墨重彩的一日，终于来了。

之前在荧屏上露过脸的各路相声艺人，天南海北的归拢来赴这最后一日的盛宴。有淘气的跳上了舞台，占了主持人的位置，绘声绘色地学着，“东方卫视喜剧类综艺节目，《相声有新人》第一季总决赛，现在，正式开始——”  
陈曦看着热闹的年轻人们傻乐。金霏也被这氛围牵起嘴角，他们本该在主角的座位上安席，而今却只得做个过客。可那都不重要了，都已足够了；此时此刻，他满心里只晃着一个寻不见又摆不脱的，套在不合身的宽大西服里的，淘气又有点儿笨拙的影子。

前面倒是又撞见一排熟脸儿，是窦晨光跟着常鹏旭，还有另外两个也同在相声新势力的，金霏记得是叫什么“胶原蛋白”的组合——这哥儿四个西服领带倒是同款，分开来看没什么，码成一排那是真显精气神儿。眼尖的窦晨光先瞟见了他，立时热情挥手，“金霏哥！”  
他这大名太如雷贯耳，把刚才背对着的董蛟申方园都拽得转过来，齐齐跟他问好。金霏有点受宠若惊地挨个儿握手打着招呼，“嚯，你们这装备……”  
“帅吧哥？我们这是新F4！等会儿上台碰见那老F4，我们还得PK一下——”  
窦晨光扯扯自己领子，脸上依旧阳光灿烂，手臂却不露痕迹地往侧边一勾，拽住了身后似乎想要逃跑的一个。  
金霏动了动嘴，一时差点忘记摆出回应的礼貌笑容。他看见被窦晨光捉住的人影，是他不敢寻找却其实一直在找的辛杰。小孩儿矮小的人影被他四个人高马大的哥哥挡在后面，这会儿刚露出脸来，依旧是那身不合体的西服和有点歪的领带，小卷毛儿这一会倒是规整了些，只是刚才那个试图逃跑的姿态多少显得伤人。窦晨光照旧什么都不知道似地迎上来，拉着金霏寒暄，“哥，听说你跟陈曦哥今天词儿挺多啊。”

“我俩能有啥词儿，也不是主角。别最后再给我们都一剪没了就行。……”金霏僵硬地笑笑，心神有点飘忽。常鹏旭刚凑上来接一句“那怎么能”，就被窦晨光换个手薅走，“不跟你多说了啊哥！我们四个一会儿得PK呢，要好好准备准备……”  
“新F4”组合得了号令似地瞬间如退潮般撤走，聚到另一边去热火朝天地继续讨论，正好把漏下来的辛杰留给金霏。金霏盯着窦晨光背影皱了皱眉，心想现在90后的小孩心眼都这么多吗。  
辛杰依然杵在他面前插着兜垂着头，那股来路不明的别扭劲儿还在延续。金霏摸摸鼻子，努力把声音放柔软些说，“对了我还没问你——上次说好我请客的，怎么你把单买了呢？这可好，憋着让我请你吃两顿是不是。”  
小孩儿不自然地挠挠头，眨着眼睛似乎在想怎么回嘴，却没说出来。金霏忍不住再次伸手给他理了理歪掉的领带，“你怎么没跟你豆子哥他们穿一样的呢？这么不利于团结啊，他们F4，你F5？”  
“我还林更新呢我。”辛杰终于顺嘴抖出一个追星boy限定包袱来，自己也没憋住咧了咧嘴。对面的金霏却有点儿愣，“林更新谁啊……？”

从辛杰受挫的眼神里，他瞬间察觉自己又说错话了。这又不怨他，相声演员的肚再是杂货铺，终归难免要短两样货的——金霏边在内心为自己开脱边瞪着扁起嘴的辛杰，正在寻思怎么继续话题，身后有人小声嚷着“老师借过一下”钻过来，恰到好处地把他们之间的尴尬气氛挤到一边。金霏转头看了一眼，来得比演员们还迟的场务正往前排座位上贴着名签，那人还不好意思地回头指给他看，“金霏老师，您座位就在这儿。”  
金霏和陈曦的座位给安排在第一排头里，陈曦再旁边就是姬天语，节目组倒也会搞事情。金霏暂时抛开对陈曦回家跪搓板的担忧，回头对辛杰笑笑，“要不我跟他们说，一会儿你坐我后边吧。小孟儿他们演我那本子的时候，我给你讲讲，你好能听见。”  
辛杰下意识对金霏后面那个座位看了一眼，名签的地方还是空的，场务还没贴到那一排。他咽了口口水，艰难地仿佛在拒绝自己的心动，“我不。你那个座儿可是C位，镜头肯定可多了……我可不想让人再说我蹭你热度。”  
金霏捕捉到他一点委屈，可更多的是被拒绝好意的无力感涌上来，费了好大劲儿才没冲人吼。他压低声音逼近了辛杰几分，“哪儿就C位？哪儿有在角上的C位？你看岳云鹏和孙越坐正中间，那叫C位，你蹭热度得上他俩后面坐知不知道？那俩胖子能给你挡得脸都露不出来——”  
“才不会呢，”辛杰又把脖子梗起来了，那是他在金霏面前已有一阵没用过的防御姿态，“人家两位老师那是大腕儿，真角儿，暖男——当前辈的最懂的就是给后辈让镜头，哥哥你哪懂啊。”

这一天终于听他叫声哥哥了，金霏的心却并没有热起来。到底哪儿触着了小孩儿的逆鳞，他极想知道，却始终未敢去猜，毕竟即使猜中，也只能证明是他做错什么，却也不必弥补，也无法弥补——无数的纠结拧在他胸膛里最后把他击溃，他泄劲地退后两步，一屁股坐上那张贴好自己姓名的椅子，“你爱坐哪儿坐哪儿。我不管了。”  
话说出了口，他才恍然想起，这本来也不是什么他该管的事。贴名签的那位恰在此时不知风向地抬起了头，他终于贴完第二排了：  
“辛杰老师是吧？您座在这儿呢，就金霏老师后边——”  
这哥们儿嗓子比刚才压着声音拌嘴的金霏和辛杰加起来都响，靠得近的人都竖起了耳朵，还有几个好事的偷眼瞟过来等着看戏。辛杰瞬间臊起来，转过身去不知是不是脸红了不想让人看见，声音更小下去说，“……我能不坐那儿吗？”  
场务耸耸肩，显然也不怕得罪他，“那可不好调啊，我得问领导。再说您一会儿上台呢，跟这儿坐着方便……”  
金霏忽然从椅子上抬起刚才低垂着的头，眼镜后面射出微带不悦的凌厉光芒。那些了解他和辛杰在头几场里的纠葛、而在此时等着看好戏的目光被瞬间逼退，作鸟兽散，连带着那不会说话的场务人员也赶紧背身干活去了。金霏再回过头来，视线里锋芒散尽去找辛杰，小孩儿却依旧扭着脸不看他，低低地嘟哝了一句，也不知是不是给他听：  
“……我先不坐。我找小姐姐们对词儿去。”  
他又跑了。金霏看着他的背影陷入沉思，开始琢磨他对词的是哪个“小姐姐”。

“不是我说，你这又什么情况啊？”  
刚刚被刘喆拉走寒暄的陈曦这会儿才回来。坐在椅子上走神的金霏和刚从他身边跑走的辛杰——这场面怎么看怎么不是头一回。陈曦扫一眼左右，皱起眉头捅捅金霏，“你跟这小孩儿怎么回事到底？一会儿好一会儿吵的，这又是谁惹谁了？怎么跟搞对象闹别扭似的呢。”  
“别瞎说啊你！”金霏迅速扭头否认。他们身后不知何时冒出来个看热闹不嫌事大的谢金，“就是，陈曦你别瞎形容啊。金霏和辛杰？他俩要是能搞对象，我就能跟交大博士组CP——”

没正经的高个大辈儿顿时被李鹤东拎走，“别惦记那没用的啊你。人交大博士有媳妇儿。”  
“那有啥了不起的啊我还有媳妇呢是不东哥？……哎哟东子你轻点儿！”  
金霏看着远去的金东祖孙俩叹气，回头问陈曦，“他们德云社这样，你说郭老师知道吗。”  
“我听说的是郭老师带头给牵线儿。”陈曦一边乐一边调整嘴里的假牙。打闹完毕的谢金拉着李鹤东回来，指着金霏和陈曦嚷，“哎我一会儿可拿你俩砸挂啊！”  
“砸，您可劲儿砸，”金霏终于放松点心情笑出来，“风水轮流转，谢爷您没准还有落我俩手里的时候……”  
他话音卡在嗓子里，辛杰和窦晨光那组“新F4”从他眼前呼啦啦一起涌过，似乎是奔向舞台另一边去听导演安排。金霏趁着刚才缓过来的情绪摆出个笑模样，冲辛杰背影喊：  
“哎，我想起来林更新是谁了——就那个什么‘九亿少女梦’，是不是他？”  
  
辛杰向他声音的方向微微偏了下耳朵，可没回头。窦晨光急切地推推他胳膊，小声问，“金霏哥是不跟你说话呢？你倒回一声儿啊……”  
辛杰咬着嘴唇静静地转过半边身子，从他们面前经过的孟鹤堂和周九良挡住他的视线，连带着刚才笑闹的谢金李鹤东一起，围住金霏和陈曦，大概在交换着上场前最后一点细节的变动。辛杰望着那几组站在巅峰的人，轻轻摇了摇头，不知是在向窦晨光解释，还是说给自己。  
“……他太远了，我够不着。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不是要讲道理给他听，我是想告诉他怎么讲道理给别人听。他用相声讲的下一个故事，一定是个好故事。”  
>  ——金霏

辛杰握紧了节目组发的纸扇，一会儿捋在手里一会儿拄在下巴上，努力尝试着给镜头一个乖巧或是呆萌的姿势，却不知道自己此时的眼角早就泛起了红。  
“——金霏和陈曦是这一季节目里最遗憾的两个人。”  
这是张国立说的。金霏已经和陈曦一起被这句话请了上台，辛杰眼前只剩下两张空落落的椅子。他到底还是按着节目组的安排，乖乖地坐在了金霏后边儿，甚至在开场前摄像过来抓拍的时候摆出个灿烂的笑脸，多少有些期待能和对方进入同一个画面——私下里的小别扭闹够了，他真的不想和金霏在镜头里留下任何一点生分或嫌隙的痕迹。  
可这回好像换金霏和他闹别扭了。金霏站起来向身后鞠躬的时候，没有看他——尽管他挽回似地把掌声和笑意给到最大，金霏还是头也不回地向台上走了。辛杰闷闷不乐地放下了手，再次玩弄起了那把待会儿投票时才有用的扇子，却怎么也找不到一个好的玩法。他只好把目光重新投到台上去，看着一身正装的金霏，脑海里却忽然浮现起留在自己浏览记录里的一串影像。那个人的每一身大褂，和折扇，快板，醒木，珠联璧合地融为一体，仿佛生来就属于此——  
为什么他转扇子就那么好看呢。辛杰不甘心地想着，丝毫未觉自己的嘴又嘟起来了。

录制已经开始半天，但正式的比赛还远着，被关在准备室里的四强们现在只能挠墙；金霏和陈曦倒是无事一身轻地站在召唤师左手边，对面是那对儿穿着万年不变“有趣的灵魂”“好看的皮囊”的公务员，一起迎接着郭德纲的调戏。老郭正在对着金霏问，“最遗憾的人有什么想法没有？”  
“其实我们没什么遗憾的。在这个舞台上把最好的节目留了下来，给大家带去了欢乐，就算我们的义务尽到了……”  
金霏对着观众席义正辞严，实则每一句都留好了气口。郭德纲就在这最后一个气口切进来，搭了个完美的桥，“说实话！”  
“特别遗憾。”金霏抖出底来，和台上台下一起大笑。老郭也大笑，“都是成年人，你忍心骗我们吗！”

金霏便笑得更加开怀，“遗憾”两个字被溶解在笑声里，不知真假。辛杰呆呆地望着台上，耳畔又响起那天金霏和他说过的，“入戏”和“出戏”的理论来。他说，说相声的每一句都是戏——  
那你是在说“不遗憾”的时候入了戏，还是在说“特别遗憾”的时候入的戏呢？  
怎么可能不遗憾啊，说到底还是不甘心的吧。  
所以那一笑置之的翩翩君子，和一意孤行的顽固老生，哪一个是真正的你呀……  
一阵酸涩从他喉头涌上来，他忙不迭的抬手掩住，好像封住了嘴巴，就能逼得泪水从眼眶逆流回心里去一样。金霏陈曦在台上了，他这边这会儿应该没镜头了，偷偷地揉两下鼻子，应该没有人会注意吧，他想——  
可金霏回头了。目光相撞的那一刹那，辛杰心想，糟了。  
……他怎么偏偏拣这个时候往这边看啊！

郭德纲已经转过身，去祸害道行尚浅的兰葆和潘心强了。金霏得以偷眼扫一下观众席，一眼，一眼就正好捉住正在揉鼻子的辛杰。小孩儿刚才可爱而熟练的、他并不喜欢的营业性笑容早被收起，只留下被他那“特别遗憾”四个字击中时的难过表情，在镜头的死角里全盘暴露。幸亏今儿上台不为表演戴了眼镜，他把辛杰脸上的细枝末节看得清清楚楚；那一刻的感觉奇奇怪怪，如同有人在他心口上刮痧，竟然有些痛而后快的窃然欣喜，还带着点甜味。  
小孩儿看来是不再生气了——至少不是真心实意的在跟他生气了。老郭喊他对兰葆潘心强做些点评，他前面全没听进去，干脆顺着那哥俩用疲了的梗接了句“呵呵”，在满场欢乐的笑声中和陈曦悠然下台落座。  
辛杰在给他鼓掌的时候干脆整个儿别过了脸。金霏在心里叹了口气，索性也装作什么都未察觉。

台上没一会儿就换了窦晨光领头的“新势力F4”上台，和只剩俩人的原版“嘻哈F4”疯狂尬起了歌。郭德纲和张国立一边笑得和善可亲，一边撺掇年轻人们闹得更凶点。台上台下一片热情洋溢，满场大概只有金霏注意到，窦晨光下台时操心地向这边瞄了一眼。  
小豆子应该是想要看看被他和陈曦挡住的辛杰吧——这让金霏顿时又想起自己一直在放不下的事儿了。前面这么些人已经欢腾了十几分钟，就如同一场垫话太多、却迟迟不入正活的相声表演。正活之前还有一组，最多还能上一组，怎么想也应该是他在那天那个笔记本上瞟见的“女生组”。所以他们把他放哪儿了呢，总不能……  
场子里的掌声忽然又响起一波，比之前每一波都要热烈，满场里好像都涌起了些不一样的兴奋。金霏本能地跟着拍了拍手，这才发现陈曦身边的姬天语已经站起来向观众席致意了。然后他听见郭德纲说，“我们这边儿也有一位，来自北京的王璐，来，请两位可爱的小姑娘上场——”

金霏这回倒是顾不上笑话陈曦了，估计此时台下的男同胞脸上都荡漾成了同一个德性。他隐约想起这个王璐，是来自一个叫做“如花似玉”的女子相声组合，当初并没能挺进二十强；这姑娘往台上一站，从气势上和个头上就都比姬天语矮上一截。俩姑娘在召唤师们的鼓动下在台上走起了秀，顺便争奇斗艳似的拌上两句嘴，底下这帮老爷们儿就疯了一样乐呵着喊好。金霏皱着眉头正在想，这个王璐台风比着姬天语还差着好些，口齿也得继续磨练；能独当一面的女相声演员还是太少，连贾玲都转型搞喜剧去了……  
“其实我们两个私底下关系还是不错的，”姬天语在台上搭着王璐的肩，笑意盈盈地向金霏这边瞅过来，“但是让我们俩特别不舒服的，倒是有一个人，总跟我们女孩儿比美——”  
王璐一拍手，“你是说那谁吧？”

说陈印泉呢吧，娘们唧唧的——这是金霏脑子里的第一反应。虽然他们这些个说相声的，个个整天在台上演小媳妇儿扮老太太，还真是谁也不好说谁，不过也就数陈印泉最成功；可是这哥们已经进四强了，此时应该在备战室里如坐针毡。而且女孩子们的手，为什么朝这个方向指过来了呢？……  
一阵强烈不妙的预感升起，他脑子倏然间轰的一下。王璐已经接着姬天语的话，把答案说出来了，“……他那个眼线呀，画得比我们女孩儿都认真。”  
“对，就是说你呢——心机男孩，辛杰！”

身后的折叠椅发出一声有点慌乱的响动。辛杰从后面站起来的时候毛躁得带风，却又踌躇了半秒光景，如同在直面那从未属于他的胆怯。郭德纲在上边语带笑意地喊了声“快过来吧”，向这边招手的笑容竟然有些慈祥，小孩儿才忽然鼓起勇气一般迈开了步子。  
金霏忽然明白了什么，心底涌出一股愈演愈烈的不甘。原来不是他头一个，也不是唯一一个；不是只有他能看穿这小孩儿，看透他那顽劣的表象，看出底下其实埋藏的，那对艺术同样虔诚的信仰啊——  
那是郭德纲啊。是当下站在群山之巅的人啊，怎么可能比他刘金霏看人的眼力还不清不楚。或许那人看清得比他还要早还要透，不然何以向辛杰招手时，和蔼得像一个在呼唤自家孩子的长者……  
凌乱而深彻的想法突如其来，山呼海啸一般碾碎金霏的思绪。他来不及厘清，只顾得上突兀地向侧边一歪身子，给辛杰在镜头里让出一个完整的影像。

「当前辈的最懂的就是给后辈让镜头，哥哥你哪懂啊。」  
金霏重新坐直身子的时候，才明白自己不过是记恨着小孩儿之前的那句话。这话可能辛杰自己说完都忘了——他跑上台的步伐被金霏吓得差点乱了节奏，幸好和平时的不稳当劲儿如出一辙，没人发现。陈曦震惊地向金霏这边转了转脸，斥责般的低声，“你干嘛呢？！”  
“……我扇子掉了。”  
他给出一个合理的敷衍，同时悄悄握紧了一直就攥在另一边手里、根本从未松开过的纸扇。陈曦回过头去，留个责怪的眼神给他，里面写满千言万语。  
（那干嘛非得这时候捡啊，镜头刚才过来拍那小孩儿呢，不知道的还让人以为你有多不想跟他同框呐，你当心网上又骂你小心眼儿啊……）

金霏不用去看都懂搭档的担心，只是他已无暇顾及。就在他和陈曦交换两句话一个眼神的工夫里，辛杰已经在台上连跑带颠地掏出一堆小东西，给郭德纲和张国立以及俩女孩手里各塞了一把。他看见王璐一脸嫌弃地摇头，以及郭德纲和张国立笑着调侃“这什么玩意儿”，“眼线笔？用不上”，“来了一微商”。小孩儿倒也不尴尬，落落大方站在那里跟着一起嘻笑。  
台下的哄笑此起彼伏，可不只是因着这些。心机男孩跟老狐狸一比根本不够心机，鞋里都不知道垫增高垫儿，以至竟显得比郭德纲还矮，在姬天语的大长腿跟前更加相形见绌。也不知是事先排好的词，还是就着老郭那句“微商”借坡下驴，辛杰竟真的在台上嬉皮笑脸地打起了广告。  
“各位朋友，你们想让自己的眼睛变得更美丽吗？想让自己的妆容更好看吗？想受到万千观众的diss，不是，喜爱吗——”

“这小孩儿学会自黑了都，”陈曦小声念叨了一句，“也不错嘿。”  
金霏把折扇掐得更紧，眉间几乎挤出深深的竖纹。台上的郭德纲正在问辛杰，“回去之后有没有人因为画眼线这事儿说你什么的？”

那时金霏感到一瞬间从全场向自己袭来的，那些有意无意的目光。辛杰在台上却坦然得很，“嗯，说了一些不太好的……”  
老郭极不厚道地兴奋起来，“快说出来让我们开心一下！”  
“就说我不是特别man，因为画眼线嘛，”小孩儿也十分配合的故作委屈，“可我觉得我还是挺man的——大家说呢？”  
台下自然是齐声发出一个“吁”字。当今观众被德云社驯得熟了，但凡有演员自夸必要起哄。金霏皱着眉想，这孩子节奏掌握得还是不行，这一声短短的“吁”字后面留了太久的空白，场面有点尴尬了……  
“你又失败了！”郭德纲一旦给人捧起哏来那进攻性不是盖的，尴尬节点被他扣上又一重尴尬，反而负负得正，笑声再度响起。辛杰抓住老先生给他补的这个空，迅速接上茬说，“……真心觉得有些提议挺有用的。回去之后慢慢的努力，慢慢的进步……”  
“相声说得怎么样了？”老郭问。辛杰的欠揍劲儿又冒出来，“还行吧。但眼线现在画得特别好。”

在全场其他人的哄堂大笑中，金霏默默收起了一直聚焦在台上的眼神。辛杰已经熟络的凑到姬天语和王璐跟前去，嚷着“小姐姐咱们聊一下化妆好吧”，引着她们一同退场。老郭跟在后边打趣，“来，姐儿仨请下去吧！”  
掌声再响起来。那掌声中应该不止是给两个有勇气说相声的漂亮女孩儿的，也应该有不少是属于辛杰的吧，金霏如是猜测。说相声的命该如此，只有笑声是唯一合理的报酬，无论是他被拎着心脏问遗不遗憾，还是辛杰被眼线笔一再而再地划过伤口。他们生来与苦情不配，有多少的伤疤也只能拿来描绘成花，再把开出花儿的伤口，带着笑给天下人看——  
辛杰已经在他身后坐好了，郭德纲在台上喊“让那俩胖子上来咱们玩会儿”，这顿正餐开始之前最重量级的前菜终于上了桌。在全场的欢呼尖叫、以及灯光特写都集中到岳云鹏和孙越身上去的时候，金霏趁机往后侧了侧身子。他本想问“那些眼线的词儿是你自己设计的，还是节目组给你编排的”，犹豫了片刻还是换了句言简意赅的，“哎，你那眼线笔也给我一个呗。”  
“没了，就四支。那都是道具……”  
小孩儿的语声泄漏出察觉自己疏忽的歉疚，忽然想起了什么似的又生硬起来，“……你不是讨厌这玩意儿吗！”  
明明不生气了，小脾气显然是硬拗出来的。金霏轻轻笑了一声，不以为忤地坐正回去。

辛杰听见他那声若有若无的笑，噘着嘴也挺直了自己的腰板儿。“俩胖子”的节目效果上佳，但辛杰并没听进去太多，只想起郭德纲夸过金霏陈曦，说当今的年轻相声演员里，他俩这对儿能进前三。前三——那老郭肯定得算上自己家里一组吧，想来也该是岳云鹏孙越了；还有一个空位，在辛杰的小心思里，是无论如何都该留给卢鑫玉浩的……  
所以有孟鹤堂什么事儿呢。他真的，不会糟蹋了你的本子吗……

「可能我真的撞了南墙才会回头吧  
可能我真的到了黄河才会死心吧  
可能我偏要一条路走到黑吧  
可能我还没遇见  
那个TA吧……」

周围雷动的掌声响起，辛杰才发现岳云鹏和孙越已经在鞠躬下台了。可刚才那个旋律还在他脑子里盘旋着，就算岳云鹏用那一脸以“便宜”著称的表情来吟唱，也是真的别有韵味。他看德云社的表演不多，在今天之前，岳云鹏在他心目里也就是个只会唱《五环》的大脸胖子，可这几分钟的光景，他就被这个胖子迅速又洗了一次脑。  
前菜终于走完，决赛鸣锣开战，召唤师们装腔作势地在台上玩起了石头剪刀布。辛杰拨弄着手里的扇子想，原来厉害的相声演员真的还有这么多——小孩儿忽然察觉，这可能是他最近唯一一次，不必观察对手，不为站脚助威，能无牵无挂好好地安坐下来，听一听自家新势力以外演员们说的相声。原来谢金李鹤东也好，张番刘铨淼也好，陈印泉侯振鹏也好，每一个人闯到最后这一道关口，都不是只凭运气，凭家世，凭团队，就能腾云驾雾顺顺当当走完这一路的——  
可他还是免不了为金霏鸣不平。他本该最不服他的，可如今他看着台上，却无时无刻不在想，这位置为什么没有他呀。  
主持人已经在喊孟鹤堂周九良的名字。他听见金霏轻声说，“开始了。”  
辛杰浅浅地从嗓子里应了一声。他用所剩无几的最后一点自信，尚能确定，那是给他听的。  
然后他在听到孟鹤堂在场上得瑟地说出“我不是写不出来，我是好段子太多不知道演哪个”的时候立马就开始撇嘴了，明明知道这只是个包袱——幸亏此时镜头没照到他这边儿来。

“那今儿就让大家选一把，看孟鹤堂周九良说相声，还是看我们哥俩跳舞？……”  
台下安静了不过半秒钟便开始哄笑。隐约听见哪边有人小声说了句“头回看见说相声还有动用大屏幕的”。辛杰跟着周围人抬头望去，“Ａ相声”“Ｂ跳舞”两个从来不该并列的选项，硕大而失礼地跳出来挂在背景屏上。立马有人扯着嗓子起哄般地喊，“跳舞！看跳舞！”  
  
这发展简直太不出意外。孟鹤堂潇洒一挥手，“我要知道你们喜欢看这个，大褂儿我早就脱了！这大褂简直限制了我一切的表演……”  
他行云流水般转身，解开的大褂顺着舞台后面的暗梯掉下去，露出里面的白衫马甲，再把小礼帽一套，转眼变成卓别林。小姑娘们的尖叫声一波接着一波，男观众的叫好声也加入进来，再加上身后一堆看热闹不嫌事儿大的同行，辛杰的嘴唇却越咬越紧。  
他眼睁睁地看着周九良捯饬成个二人转版老太太上台来，台下观众像看猴戏似的笑得喘不过气，连前排亲自跟过多少回彩排的金霏都再次前仰后合。大屏幕上的选项还在接二连三地往上蹦，“演爱情戏”“宫廷戏”“悬疑”的呼声什么都有，就是没有人选相声，和周九良的吐槽一样，“那个Ａ选项就是一个摆设”。  
可他们还真的照下演了。

“我们是葫芦娃，我们有妈妈吗？！”  
“不是，这里面怎么那么乱哪？我什么都不知道，我就是个邻居……”  
周九良每捧一句哏，都像在揭露整个段子里荒唐无序的逻辑。辛杰忍不住朝远处召唤师座席上看去，郭德纲正襟危坐，面无表情，张国立倒是始终端着微扬的唇角，可眼神中也隐隐透着惑意。  
这是什么呀。辛杰急得左顾右盼，想问问旁边的人，这算什么呀。  
然而姬攀没在他旁边，挨着他坐的只有一个跨界的“理工哏”博士张宇识，这人此刻憨头憨脑的只会看着台上的热闹傻乐，只怕问他他也说不出个好赖。他不自觉地往前探探身子，拿手里的纸扇从椅子侧面伸过去，偷偷地捅了捅金霏的腰侧。  
这就是你的剧本吗？不会是他们演错了吧？还是你就想这样告诉我，相声表演不能这么乱七八糟的呀——

金霏握住了那把扇子，在别人和摄像机都看不见的角落。他依旧坐得笔直，目光在辛杰看不见的地方如古井水般波澜不惊，只有握住辛杰伸过来的纸扇的手，以极细微的幅度，却极坚定的力量动了动，似在同他握手，又似在向他点头。  
然后金霏放开了手。纸扇带走了教人安心的讯号，从他身后被默不作声的抽回，仿佛什么都从未发生过。

“到底是谁——”  
孟鹤堂错乱一般的表演终于来到最后一句，他在嘶哑的吼声中颓然跪在地上，如同一个花花世界里的迷路者。周九良把他从地上薅起来，厉声吼醒他，“你醒醒吧！别人那么演，咱能那么演吗？咱们小时候学的相声，是这样吗？！”  
辛杰望着舞台睁大了眼睛。满台灯火忽然霎时寂灭，刚才所有喊着要看跳舞看伦理剧的人都不再敢鼓掌。孟鹤堂和周九良在台上同时愕然回头，画外音里师父的声音在喊着他们练功。两个人一刹那间仿佛回到学艺的孩提时节，再回过身来已是一身短褂白如初雪。灯光再次亮起的瞬间，孟鹤堂敛去刚才使相时的一脸嬉皮，凛然唱出一句，“心内不明何必点灯，不孝顺父母你是念的什么经……”  
周九良在他最后一字尾音落定处稳稳接上，“卸职入深山隐云峰……”

地理图，报菜名，八扇屏，一段段相声演员拿来卖艺换饭的能耐，此时从他们口中朗朗道出，庄严得有如别一种经卷。  
金霏挺直了背，和台上的孟鹤堂周九良一起，轻声复诵着那些本来该属于他自己的台词，同时远远地向台上传递着感激的眼神。是这个效果，他想要的效果，出来了——

没有第三个人知道他和孟鹤堂在开场之前的对话。  
那时候孟鹤堂远远地望了一眼正被窦晨光拉走的辛杰，然后意味深长地拍了拍金霏的肩膀。  
“你想拿这么个作品，给人家小孩儿讲道理？你知道人家领不领你的情啊？”  
金霏推推眼镜，也转头看向辛杰的背影，镜片背后透出坚定而执着的光。  
“我不是要讲道理给他听，我是想告诉他怎么讲道理给别人听，”他解释着，对孟鹤堂如此预言，“他用相声讲的下一个故事，一定是个好故事。”

“……身披锁子大叶连环甲，内衬皂罗袍，足蹬虎头战靴，胯下马万里烟云兽，手使丈八蛇矛……”  
一同背起贯口的人越来越多，辛杰的声音是金霏背后最清最亮的一个。他在空闲之间流露出一点笑意，想，原来你懂了呀。

“后人有诗赞之曰：长坂坡前救赵云，喝退曹操百万军，姓张名飞字翼德，万古流芳莽撞人——”  
几十个相声演员的声音在场中一齐响彻，是异口同声的最后一段八扇屏。孟鹤堂和周九良在台上字正腔圆地背，金霏和陈曦在台下铿锵有力地背，他听见陈曦另一边的姬天语在泣不成声地背，连后边非科班的张宇识也撑着一点常识底子在磕磕绊绊地背；他更听见，自己身后的辛杰，在用他那三分清脆，三分甜腻，三分缥缈，还有一分哽咽的声音在声嘶力竭地背，金霏想，是不是此时一回头，就能看见小孩儿眼睛里拼命忍耐的泪水，只因为向他承诺的时候还没到，是死也不会让它流下来的——  
演播厅里灼热的白炽灯光直射下来，摇臂和摄像机一同转过镜头，把他庄重而虔诚的表情收进特写。  
辛杰的声音还在背后响着，字字清晰，声声入耳，可他没有回头。

他不想回头。他不能回头。他不敢回头。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “对了哥哥，我能跟你一块儿上春晚了哎。”  
>  ——辛杰

属于胜利者的五彩花屑在演播厅里漫天飞舞。  
辛杰远远地望着舞台中央，刚才的一切都恍如做梦。孟鹤堂周九良用凝重却充满希望的声音齐喊“下台鞠躬”，而后排山倒海从四面八方袭来的如雷掌声，至今还在他耳边轰轰烈烈地回响。他记得那时郭德纲舒展开的眉头，张国立终于安心挑起的大拇指，记得金霏微笑着解释送出剧本时的初衷，记得当时清晰听到身后观众席上有女孩子们啜泣的声音，却唯独忘了自己那个时候有没有一起跟着哭出来——应该是没有的吧，他躲开摄像机悄悄摸了下发热却并未潮湿的眼角，确信了自己还算是个很坚强很man的男子汉。

镜头和全场人的焦点都指向舞台中心，正和孟鹤堂、周九良依次热烈拥抱的金霏陈曦。辛杰跟着看了他们两眼，闷闷不乐地低下头，开始玩弄手里的眼线笔包装。  
他没骗金霏，上台前他确实只拿了四支没拆封的崭新眼线笔，两个召唤师和两个小姐姐一人一支；他眼前多出来的这支，是姬天语刚刚偷着塞回他手里的。漂亮姐姐不知是不是听见了他和金霏说的小话，塞眼线笔给他的时候冲他使了个眼神，辛杰当时竟没反应过来。现在他忽然明白小姐姐的意思了，金霏却又早早到台上去了。  
没机会了。没机会再给他了吧……再说这东西他本来也不喜欢吧，辛杰撇了撇嘴想着。

金霏在台上往后又撤了一步。他躲过激动过头的孟鹤堂眼泪汪汪提前塞来奖杯的尴尬，借着刚才赞助商老总上台颁奖的机会，和陈曦一起闪到镜头边缘，同时继续偷眼观察着观众席。他正注视着小孩儿在角落里的小动作没一会儿，就听见主持人在喊，“那么，现在请我们所有的参赛选手都到台上来——”  
台下忽啦啦站起一片。折叠椅的碰撞声被热情洋溢的音乐掩盖掉一部分，却没能分散开金霏的注意力，他眼睁睁看着辛杰站起来时把什么东西留在了椅子上，犹豫着往前走了两步，又回去把那长条形的东西拾起来了揣进口袋。选手们一个一个往台上挤，金霏索性步步后退，站到了最后一排。他抬眼望望，发现自己前面已是一堵人墙，谢金和姬天语俩大个儿刚好把他挡了个严严实实。  
挺好的，他想。辛杰比他情况还糟糕些，前后左右都是比他身量宽大的人，生生把小孩儿埋没在了人群里，这会儿任谁也没法顾及什么让镜头的事了。音乐渐轻，孟鹤堂的获奖感言已经在前排灯光下响起，吸引所有人的视觉和听觉，只有金霏的眼神没跟着走。  
他看见辛杰在找他。——他确定辛杰是在找他。

小孩儿紧张而焦急的目光穿透人墙向后排扫视过来，等捉住他的时候仿佛一下子心安，那目光刚柔软一点，忽然又小心翼翼地开始闪动，既不敢黏在他身上，也不敢躲开他眼睛。金霏实在无奈，向他那边探了探头，做个口型，“怎么啦？”  
辛杰拧过半边身子来，似乎想要挤开人群奔向他。金霏皱起眉头，让他挤出来的话未免动静太大了——  
孟鹤堂的致谢列表才念到一半。舞台上人站得乱七八糟，连镜头都无暇顾及最后排的角落，金霏干脆趁机悄悄向左手边移动了几米，脚步轻得宛如一个蹩脚的小偷。他终于蹭到辛杰身边了，小孩儿探探脑袋看着他，欲言又止。他忍不住先小声开口逗弄对方，“哎我问你，你投票那扇子给谁啦？”  
辛杰眨眨眼睛，向最前排中心一努嘴儿，同样小声的答他，“……孟。”  
金霏在心底里生出笑意来，却没浮于表情。他故作生气地一眯眼睛，“你没看见我投给谢爷和东哥了么？怎么地，你不跟我一伙儿啦？”  
“你当然不好意思捧自己的本子，”辛杰回瞪着金霏，想起这人上台投票时和孟鹤堂挤眉弄眼一阵、最后被赶去了谢金李鹤东那边的情景，声音有点儿小小的不爽，“那还不让我替你捧一下啊。”

金霏胸口一股莫名的暖流涌上来，就像是所有的努力终于被证明不被辜负。他再不掩饰笑容，扬了扬唇角打算挪回去，辛杰却向他伸出了手。  
小孩儿手里是一支未拆封的眼线笔。

金霏愣了一下，下一秒就看见姬天语在偷偷回头，瞟着他们这边。他顿时明白过来，把那眼线笔推回去，辛杰马上噘起嘴来。  
“你还拿给小姐姐去，”金霏小声说，“我不要这个。”  
他说着拒绝的话，眼里温润的笑却还在。辛杰看着他呆呆地想，不是你说想要一支的么，这人怎么……  
周围的掌声忽然再度热烈响起，在说悄悄话的两个人同时吓一跳，这才发现冠军的感谢致辞终于收尾，舞台上的掌声是在给紧紧相拥的孟鹤堂和周九良。金霏在身前大个子们的掩护下迅速闪回原位，挡住嘴轻轻咳嗽两声，装作什么都没发生过。  
“来吧，咱们一起，”老郭已经在前面领着场上场下所有人一同高声呐喊，“相声有新人，敢想敢发声——”  
金霏听见辛杰跟着喊的声音比别人慢了半拍，涩得几乎破音。而他自己没喊出声，因为感到喉头哽咽。

历时三个月的盛会终于圆满落幕，满地的彩纸花屑都被看作荣光的痕迹，没叫人马上清扫干净。比赛里无轮输的赢的前的后的，都喜气洋洋三五成群开始约酒约饭，再不济也要拉拉手一起拍个照，热络得仿佛集体相亲。金霏和陈曦早被一堆同行满含仰慕的围了去，连窦晨光都捞着个和召唤师亲近的机会，让老郭给叫走，“嘿这小孩儿招人稀罕的，来照个相吧——”  
辛杰再度落单。他环顾四周，眼前只剩下包揽了冠亚军的德云社两对组合正在其乐融融地吵闹。那画面挺美好，却与他无关——他想着转身想要离开，孟鹤堂忽然在这个空档间回了下身，看见了他，露出个友好的笑容。  
他有那么一瞬间觉得这人还是挺顺眼的，不自觉地往前挪了两步，忽然又浮想起这人热泪盈眶死死抱着金霏的画面来，脚步又滞住了。  
孟鹤堂望着他笑，“怎么啦？”  
辛杰不好意思地挠了挠耳朵，不知怎么的鼓起勇气来，咧开嘴恢复那副坦荡无畏的小屁孩儿样子。  
“孟哥。”他大着胆子唤了声，“我……我能和冠军抱一个吗，蹭蹭喜气儿。”

孟鹤堂眼神里颇有些意外，但片刻间就消失无踪，坦然地向他张开手臂，“那客气什么呀，这孩子——来吧，抱吧？”  
辛杰紧张兮兮地凑过去，有些僵硬地圈住孟鹤堂的背，不自觉地尝试着在对方怀抱里寻找着刚才金霏留下的气息，一边小声说了句：  
“……谢谢你，孟哥。”  
他自己都不懂为什么会出口道谢，孟鹤堂却懂了。他轻轻拍了拍辛杰后背，轻笑回答：  
“不用谢呀。……我只是，算个代课老师罢了。”  
辛杰愣在那里，琢磨着他这话的喻意，一时间竟然忘记松开手。孟鹤堂忽然贴近他耳边，低声说：“哎，别跟金霏较劲了。他对你可是，……真挺上心的。”

辛杰还在发呆。谢金和李鹤东从他们身后包围上来，你一言我一语开始起哄，是在说孟鹤堂，“干啥呢干啥呢你，别老和人家瞎抱！”“就是，你可是有男朋友的人！”  
周九良立马跟过来，半真半假地起急，“——谁要抱我男朋友？”  
“别闹别闹，吓着人家小孩儿。”孟鹤堂火速撒开辛杰，回头给他个歉意的笑，转身就去和周九良手拉手走了。  
谢金也对辛杰笑笑，欲盖弥彰地解释，“我们社就这样，对外都称搭档。”然后被李鹤东瞪了一眼。  
辛杰瞥见他和李鹤东在背后悄悄牵住的手，忍不住跟着一边笑一边红了下脸。  
真好。他想。  
德云社两组人继续打闹着散去，辛杰听见他们嘻嘻哈哈地商量，“师爷你这包袱不错，要不咱们封箱的时候用上吧，弄个群口……”

窦晨光终于结束在召唤师们那边的合影，跑回来找辛杰，刚好看见刚才他和孟鹤堂拥抱那一幕，吓得使劲拍他胳膊，“咋啦？你这么快移情别恋啦？！”  
“啥啊！你瞎说什么呢哥……”  
辛杰涨红了脸拨开窦晨光，另一边手却下意识地揣进了口袋。他摸着了那支没送出去的眼线笔，耳边一下子又回响起金霏跟他说的最后一句话——  
他说，我不要这个。  
那人的声音好像在他脑海里被录了音似的一个字一个字回放，辛杰猛然想起，金霏那话的重音——  
他强调的不是“不要”，而是“这个”。是不要那支节目组拿来给他钉人设、凑包袱的，还没拆封的道具……

于是后来金霏的裤兜里多了一支旧的眼线笔。  
那是参赛选手们先后赶航班离开上海的日子。他和陈曦大包小裹地在安检线外排着队，忽然听见有人在身后气喘吁吁地喊“哥哥”，还有怕引起注意而压低了的“金霏哥哥”。那熟悉的声音一下子揪住了他的耳朵，他急匆匆地回头，正好迎上小孩儿跑太急而红扑扑的脸，紧接着就感觉腿上被戳了一下——熊孩子把眼线笔插进他裤兜的动作太急太猛，差点穿破口袋扎到他的大腿。他哭笑不得地开口骂人，“嘿你这小冒失鬼……”  
辛杰早已转身跑走，连道个歉都没来得及，却还记得回头对他做个鬼脸。  
“留个纪念吧哥哥，”他带着笑却有些酸涩的嗓音消散在机场大厅里，“这个可是我用过的——”

陈曦仍在状况外地从队伍前面回头，“又咋了啊？”  
回答他的只有金霏一声微带失落的喃喃自语。  
“小兔崽子。……给我裤兜儿捅漏了差点。”

他的裤兜当然并没有漏。  
所以那支眼线笔，也就一直留在里面，足足留了两三个月。

秋去冬来的时候，高晓攀又连续给金霏和陈曦接了两个大活儿，一个是东方卫视的春晚，一个是第五季的《欢乐喜剧人》。春晚的群口算是《相声有新人》的延续，金霏和陈曦照例仍然不唱主角，但高晓攀还是格外看重这一场。  
“先上场的肯定还是人家孟鹤堂周九良，”高晓攀盯着手机上的节目大纲，对着金霏扳手指头。金霏心不在焉地应了句，“嗯人家冠军的哥俩……”  
“然后谢金李鹤东。”  
“嗯亚军的爷俩……”  
高晓攀听着这跳跃的辈分关系抬了下头，继续数，“再然后就是你和陈曦……嚯，陈曦该高兴了，这后面还有姬天语呢。”  
金霏摇着扇子乐，“你别挤兑他了。这梗玩得都要跨年了，我哥本来没那么惦记漂亮姑娘，就想展示点儿绅士风度让让人家女孩儿，让节目组煽风点火给炒得……行吧还有谁？”  
“没谁了，”高晓攀把手机推过来给他看，“姬天语刘喆……等。估计得有一堆吧。”  
“……哦。”

那个“等”字实在包含了太多的信息量，多到几乎等于没有。金霏看一眼高晓攀的手机，点点头站起身来，“行吧。这得去啊。”  
“你站住，”高晓攀喊住他，脸上带着坏笑，“你还想问谁呀？你指望有谁呀？”  
金霏往后退了两步，拧起眉来瞪人，“你笑这么暧昧干什么！”  
高晓攀就乐，“我听陈曦说你跟画眼线那小孩儿还联系呢。……厉害啊兄弟，你居然没让人家记恨你？”  
“屁，联系个屁，”金霏拔腿逃走，“你听陈曦扯淡！”

他逃出高晓攀的办公室，心虚地摸了摸自己口袋里的手机。  
在被叫来的前一秒，他还在某个弹幕网上挂着，用小号浏览一段发布不久的视频，视频主角是近期上了新活的辛杰和姬攀。时间冲淡一切也改变一切，辛杰的出现渐渐不再伴随必然的谩骂与批评，有不少积极正面的评价悄悄爬上来，挤掉那些激烈甚至难堪的字眼。而金霏的名字渐渐消失在那些评价里，无论臧否，“金霏说得没错这是个什么玩意儿”和“批评他也是替他好”之类的言辞都已再难看见，更从未有人指责他对少年人过早的盖棺定论。  
金霏却没能因此释然。  
“段子还是挺有创意的，值得肯定，”他坐在走廊沙发上蹭着wifi看完剩下半段视频，然后和以前一样留下中肯的评论，“就是节奏还欠火候，有些紧了……年轻演员常见的问题，假以时日，还是会好的。”  
也和以前一样，偶尔有阴阳怪气的跟帖追上来，“看来您很懂啊？”“现在外行充老先生的真多”之类。金霏已经学会不去理会，摇摇头把视频网站应用关掉。  
微信在几秒钟后响了一声。

「哥哥，是你吗？」

骤然在屏幕顶端跳出的信息预览，如同扼紧金霏的喉咙，一瞬之间抑住他的呼吸。熟悉得不必修饰的称呼和轻易能想见的口吻，甚至不用看头像也知道来者是谁——这小孩儿天天换着姿势自拍改头像，金霏早已习惯。他看着辛杰那张新换的自拍，愣了半分钟有余，却不敢断定对方是抓住了在视频下留言的自己。怎么可能呢，他一直用着个随机字母组合的ID，况且留言也没显得有多内行啊。  
心有灵犀也不是这么犀的。金霏思忖再三，决定不秒回，晾这小屁孩至少两个小时再说。  
十五分钟后他再度划开微信给辛杰回消息，「什么？」  
「没事。」  
从小孩儿数十秒的“正在输入”后发出来的两个字里，金霏读出了一个省略号。

他刚有点后悔装傻，又有好几条语音噔噔噔冲进他的微信。他看看空旷安静的走廊，把语音转了文字，看了几眼，最终还是折回去拿了个耳机，辛杰兴奋而颤抖的声音通过数据线戳进他的耳朵。  
“对了哥哥，我能跟你一块儿上春晚了哎。”  
“当然我是说卫视的春晚啦，中央台的太遥远咯。”  
“虽然我跟姬攀没词儿……有唱可能也是合唱……”  
“还有，卢鑫哥和玉浩哥又要上这一季的欢乐喜剧人了，他们说你和陈曦哥也去。”  
“反正都是去上海，年前这俩节目要是能一起录就好了，我也能看见你……那什么，我的意思是跟着学习学习……”  
“这回你请我吃饭呗，我保证不买单了。”  
最后一条金霏刚听完就被对面点了个撤回。金霏无奈地盯着屏幕笑，也不知道这孩子有什么不好意思的。  
他在辛杰喋喋不休的语音终于停下时迅速回复，“那这回想吃什么呀？……”

从金霏的角度来说，他对《欢乐喜剧人》的兴趣本来是没有春晚大的。  
不是因为重量级的问题，是节目性质。把相声和小品、喜剧甚至脱口秀放在同一个分数线下竞赛，他从来都觉得不够科学，这观点他在《相声有新人》的时候就说过；只不过他那时委婉地表达为“不同形式的东西不能拿来一起比”，却还有后半截话没说出口。  
——按这个比法，相声太吃亏。

他和陈曦不是没弄过小品，也不是不能延展领域，是不愿意以此去挣分儿。  
倒是辛杰少年不知愁滋味的解释给了他一点安慰，“相声参加喜剧比赛有什么的呀！卢鑫哥玉浩哥不就笑傲江湖总冠军那次火起来的么，那也不是相声比赛呀。”  
“还有小岳岳也拿过个冠军好像，不过我忘了是啥节目了，反正也不是纯相声……”  
“哥哥你和陈曦哥可是郭老师亲口承认的三甲组合哎。我就不信这回轮不到你。”  
金霏在微信里忍不住笑，“轮到我？轮到我了你把卢鑫玉浩搁哪儿？回头我就告诉你们老板去，说你这孩子吃里扒外。”  
“我才不是……！”

小孩儿手足无措又气急败坏的动静从语音里传来，让金霏委实在上场之前心情大好。  
所以他万没想到，最终的结果是和陈曦心绪复杂地坐在访谈室里，对着摄像机强装镇定地说出那一句：  
“——不服。”

对面主持人刚才问的那句“输得心服口服吗”，金霏总觉得在哪儿听过，仔细回忆一下，在他回看的自己和辛杰几个月前PK那场比赛里，辛杰离场的时候也是被这么问的。他忍不住想，这电视台的主持人都一个师父教出来的还是怎么着。  
那时候辛杰那句“不服”是怎么喊的？……  
调门儿比自己高，笑容比自己亮，使所有人都忽略小孩儿在小黑屋里那一闪而过拼命吞咽眼泪的画面。  
可到了今时今日，金霏才发现，原来不服两个字，是真的没有人能用挑事儿博眼球的心态喊出来的。

不是因为两票的差距太过可惜，也不是因为栽在过从甚密的郭阳郭亮兄弟手里。两身大褂一张桌，非要拿这点儿能耐逞强，去和人家一舞台的灯光，音响，道具，还有人，拼个你死我活刺刀见红——  
太玄了。太难了。  
作品是打磨得比较完善的了，状态也是最放松的最舒展的，可脖子还卡在瓶颈子里，这回还能怨得着谁呀？

从访谈室里出来，头一个迎上来熊抱他们的是卢鑫，年龄比金霏还要大上一两岁、却还顶着张娃娃脸的新势力头目此刻眼圈儿发红。玉浩站在他后面，跟陈曦互相拍着背，还顾着回头向金霏摆出个安慰的笑容，同样惋惜不甘的神色却从耷拉的眉头里泄露出来，“说好了咱两对儿不碰上的，没想到……”  
卢鑫放开金霏，往后退一步不动声色地磕了磕玉浩的脚尖。金霏也怔了怔，“……跟谁说好了？”  
“没，”玉浩反应也快，“我俩自己刚才商量着说好的。”  
金霏皱了皱眉，看着他们两人貌似十分坦然的表情，决定不再深究。他垂下头静默了几秒钟，在卢鑫玉浩都开始紧张的时候终于出声。  
“你们……谁有烟？”

靠嗓子吃饭的人，还真没几个人见天揣着烟，除了德云社那些没长心的玩意儿，也不知道是不是谦儿大爷带的头。金霏自己也是多少年不碰烟了，却不知怎么的忽然想捡起年少轻狂时点亮过又洗掉的，这么一项百害无一利的技能。他在第二现场转了一圈，到底从张鹤伦那儿讨着一根，然后被陈曦赶去了小楼梯尽头的天台。  
一月份的上海湿嗒嗒的冷，和北京简单粗暴的低温不同。北方的冷像熊瞎子拿大巴掌糊你，是啪啪的；南方的寒像小虫子钻进骨子里嘬你，是吱儿吱儿的。金霏却顾不上——身体上的冷，怎么都好习惯。他回忆着十来年前刚学会抽烟的自己，食指和中指努力摆出个老烟枪的姿势，把POSE摆得都能上时装杂志封面了，然后想起自己光顾讨烟，却忘了借火。  
人不在运头上，果然，抽烟都塞牙。

身后的小铁门发出憋屈的嘎啦一声，是被人用极小心的力度推开了缝。金霏没回头，生怕自己眼泪出来让人看见，一边在心里嘀咕，陈曦这个时候一般不都是给他留块儿空白自己呆着的么。  
“哎，”他对着面前五光十色的魔都夜空，像是自言自语地说，“难得想抽根烟，连个火都没有……”  
铁门的另一头没有人说话，回答他的是片刻犹豫后噔噔跑走的一连串小脚步声。金霏猛然回头——  
那不是陈曦，那又飘又急的不稳当劲儿肯定不是陈曦，同来参赛的人个个年龄相仿，也不像是其中的哪一个。明明是没听过多少回的脚步声，可为什么这么熟悉呢——  
他有些莫名慌张地把烟揣回裤袋，又想起了什么似的摸出手机，按住了上场之前关掉的电源键。微信里最后一条振动着跳跃出来的语音，和他刚才想起的那个头像，一起浮动在安静的晚空里。  
“那什么……哥哥，卢鑫哥跟我说好啦——头一轮新老PK，他们肯定不挑你俩，所以场上他俩怎么撩你你都别害怕……噗。”

原来那句“说好了”是这个说好了。卢鑫玉浩之前在场里百般调戏自己和陈曦的情境顿时再现，金霏自己也不禁跟着语音里的辛杰嗤笑出声，小孩儿可能真是在意了他那句“吃里扒外”。关机之前早接到这条儿就好了，刚才场上还真给自己吓一够呛……  
铁门又嘎啦啦地响了。金霏急急地把视线从手机上移开，迎上对面那张他早已猜到是谁的脸。  
那果然是辛杰。只因听了他一句不知是讲给谁的话，就跑下楼梯又跑回来的辛杰。小孩儿喘得像个热天里的小狗，鼓起的两颊却泛着在北方冬天里才能见着的通红颜色，手里明晃晃地攥着个不知哪儿折腾来的打火机，对金霏说的第一句话却是：

“——哥哥你这么护嗓子的老艺术家，不是应该不抽烟的吗？”

金霏哑然失笑，喉咙里忽然莫名地发紧发涩。他把后背倚上天台的栏杆，学着对面的年轻人，故作轻松地歪一歪头。  
“你说得对呀。……是我错了，这不，不抽了。”  
“别——”  
辛杰急急地奔过来，气势汹汹地把打火机往他鼻子底下递，“我好不容易给你借着火儿的！你想抽就抽嘛，抽一口也……”  
闹天闹地没个正形的小鬼头在他面前从来都不经逗，仿佛金霏一句戏言就能挑得他认认真真往沟里跳。金霏看着他扁着嘴跺着脚起急的样子，心里一痒，忍不住伸手上兜里去掏出那根刚揣起来的烟，伸到栏杆外面作势要扔，“真不抽了，我可听话了，你看——”  
卜棱一声。  
有个棍儿状的东西，和香烟一起被他从裤袋里带出来，结结实实掉在了水泥地上，骨碌碌滚了几滚。上海的冬天存不住雪，刚下过的一点儿都很快化开，被来来往往的人踩一踩就泥泞满地。金霏呼吸一凝，火速蹲下身去把那东西捡起来擦拭干净，要放回裤兜里的时候，却停住了。  
辛杰炽热的目光死死地射过来，把他的手钉在空中，连同手里那支睽违多时的眼线笔。金霏尴尬地咳嗽一下，到底把那玩意儿揣了回去，还下意识地按了按裤袋口，就像怕它自己再蹦出来。  
天台上有足足一分钟的光景无人说话，上海夜晚里的无尽喧嚣他们都听不见，却好像能听见彼此胸腔里急剧的心跳。许久，金霏才听见辛杰用不太清亮的嗓音沙沙地喊他，“……哥哥。你该不会是……”  
他刚才猛跳的心脏差点急刹在半路，小孩儿的下半句话却噎死他，“……该不会是三个月没换裤子吧？”

“说谁呢！”金霏表情失守，抬手就去蹂躏那头久违的小卷毛，“在你心里哥哥我就那么邋遢？！”  
辛杰瞪着他不动。金霏把手收回来，回味着毛燥的手感讪讪地说，“剪短了啊。……更像小刺猬啦。”  
“少来了你。”辛杰垂下视线，小声嘟囔，“前两天春晚彩排的时候你不都摸过一次了么，都嚷嚷过扎手了，还摸。……我要是不长个儿了就怨你。”  
“眼看要二十四了还惦记什么长个儿——”金霏笑着挤兑他，辛杰却不再搭茬，眼睛又瞟向他刚才揣东西的裤袋去。  
“所以……哥哥你是一直随身带着吗？那个，我的眼线笔……”  
金霏赶紧翻个白眼，“谁呀？谁那么不嫌麻烦？我就是三个月没换裤子。”

小屁孩放肆地咯咯笑起来，眼里绽出光彩。满天的霓虹黯然失色，金霏愣愣地看他一会儿，生硬地把之前的话题又捡起来，“我可早不抽烟了啊，张鹤伦硬塞给我的。——话说你哪儿借的火机？”  
辛杰这才想起来看一眼手里的打火机，“啊，……张云雷的。”  
我的个天哪，他还真是什么角儿都敢招惹。金霏哭笑不得地想着，顺嘴骂街，“这孙子抠到家了都！问他要烟他说戒了，还什么‘师父不让抽，搭档也不让抽，连大外甥都不让抽’，装什么乖宝宝呢这……”  
“人家张小辫儿兜里估计全是煊赫门，哪儿舍得给你啊。”辛杰继续乐，却也没坚持往金霏手里塞那打火机。金霏拍拍身边的栏杆，辛杰便乖巧地跟着靠上去，和他一起把后背对准茫茫的夜色，仰天数着根本看不见的星星。他悄悄避开小孩儿偷着瞄过来的视线，轻声问，“来安慰我的？”  
辛杰没否认，也没承认，又开始咬着嘴唇玩起了手指。金霏早已习惯他的小脾气，自顾自地笑笑，“哪儿有拿着一个借来的打火机就想安慰人的呀。至少，得再给我一个‘辛小杰爱的抱抱’吧？”

“……那又不灵。”辛杰一下子涨红了脸，“要是真的灵，我早……”  
后半截话被生生卡在嗓子中间，打断他的是一个突如其来的拥抱。  
一个猝不及防，一个自作主张，这个简单却急切的拥抱就这样被隽永生成，在冬日里破开寒意，锁定住方寸之内的一小片温暖。  
“你以前自己对着国立老师说过的啊，你可别告诉我你忘了，……”金霏听见自己伏在辛杰颈侧的声音，带着柔软灼热的呼吸，“‘难过的时候不要抱怨了，抱我’……怎么着，土味情话在我面前不能用了是吗？”  
他感到年轻人的身体轻轻颤了一下，忽然毅然决然回手紧紧箍住他的背，紧张而亲密得放肆。辛杰歪过脸来，嘴唇差点就要擦过他的耳朵，浅浅的笑音儿被努力憋回去却还是流露出来，“能用能用——哥哥你太瘦啦，硌得慌。”

真是别指望说相声的能整出什么浪漫氛围。金霏没好气地在小孩儿背上拍一巴掌，故作嫌弃地把他推开。辛杰也趁势搡他一把，毫不吃亏地跳开去，冲他吐吐舌头，把刚才给他怀里添上那一把温暖倾数带走。  
金霏看着他嬉笑却泛红的脸，忽然嗓子眼和心头一起蒸腾起令人窒息的疼痛。所有零碎的片段一同奔涌出他的脑海，包括几个月来被他匿名评论过的每一段演出视频，暗暗收藏的每一组小孩儿臭美的自拍头像，微信里堆积成山却始终不舍得清理内存的语音，还有积攒太久在前阵子相见时才轰然倾泻而出的思念，衬着那一次辛杰用同样的鬼脸逃开他时，唱的那首没头没尾的歌谣——  
小孩儿的心思哥哥你别猜，你猜来猜去就会把他爱。  
那时候自己是怎么回答的？  
——你这是什么恶毒的诅咒啊。

他绝不是个小天使，金霏已经定论。  
你一定是个小恶魔呀。要不然为什么，你的祝福从未灵验，你的诅咒却早已实现。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “从来就没开始过。……也不可能，再有开始了。”  
>  ——金霏

“你跟卢鑫玉浩来的？这回不担心你们园子掏空了？”  
“没事儿，这次他俩就带了我。——姬攀在家里跟李赛搭呢。”

看似无营养的对话柔软地沉浮在空气里。金霏细品着辛杰轻描淡写的叙述，心想，这来一回不知道要耗费他多少的软磨硬泡啊。  
香烟在他指间一分一寸地缩短下去，只有尽头始终闪着明灭的火光。辛杰站在他对面，咔嗒咔嗒地揿着借来的打火机，眼睛直勾勾地盯着忽隐忽现的火苗儿，认真得仿佛在做化学实验。金霏静静地看了他半晌，终于开口。  
“别玩了，”他无奈地指指打火机，“张云雷这点儿油快让你嚯嚯没了，你一会儿还怎么还给人家。”  
辛杰冲他一扬下巴，“那你还浪费人家张鹤伦给你的烟呢！”  
金霏往自己手上瞟了一眼。点燃后就再没碰过的烟已经只剩下一小半，长出来的烟灰在他脚边碎了一地。都怪辛杰半是期待半是担心的眼神太过殷切，让他始终下不定决心把烟送到自己嘴边，那支烟便只能傻呆呆地烧下去，似被当成一支取不了多少暖的蜡烛。  
“太久没抽了，真的，”他对辛杰尴尬地咧咧嘴，“都不太会了。”

“嘁。……”  
小孩儿瞪他一眼，把不再折腾的打火机收起来，抿紧的嘴唇透出些许失望。金霏把那失望收在眼里，不知怎么的就改了主意。  
“哎，”他把小半支烟举到嘴边，喊辛杰，“看着。”  
辛杰愣愣地转头，正好看见金霏衔住过滤嘴的样子。和他记忆里父辈们粗鲁的手势、旁若无人的咂嘴声全然不同，那个人只是优雅地微微闭了下眼睛，香烟的另一端就燃起鲜红明媚的光点，仿佛不是在减压或者享受，只是在借着个道具给他展示一场专属于成年人的魔法。金霏把烟移开嘴唇，对上辛杰发呆的视线，忽然嘴角笑出一点恶作剧的征兆，一口烟兜头盖脸地喷过去，把正在出神的少年人整个儿笼在雾里。  
“咳咳咳！”辛杰手忙脚乱地挥着胳膊，连脚底下都蹦了起来，就像不是被喷了口烟，而是被人往怀里扔了个炮仗。

可惜吐烟圈没成功，金霏忍住笑想，当初白费劲儿练了。辛杰终于挥尽眼前的烟，亮闪闪的大眼睛穿透残雾望着他，眼角似乎被呛得有些发红。正在金霏以为这小刺猬又要闹的时候，辛杰却揉着喉咙清了清嗓子，放下心似地乐出声来。  
“好了好了哥哥，这就不算浪费了，”他扑过去抢金霏手里的烟尾巴，“你这一口也抽够本儿啦——”  
金霏任他把烟夺走，看着小屁孩犹豫而好奇地捏着半截易燃物不知所措的样子，忍不住跟着莞尔。  
“掐了它呀，这会儿舍不得了？”他指着烟，又指指辛杰，“觉得可惜的话，要不你也试试。”  
他本以为这句话，能激得小孩儿气呼呼地把烟丢到地上，然后一脚踩熄。可辛杰只是睁大眼睛看看他，又看看手里的烟，竟然下定决心似地，把他刚咬过的过滤嘴举起来，直接就往嘴里含。金霏吓了一跳，劈手抢过，往旁边墙砖上狠狠一把摁灭，“你还真抽啊？！”  
“年少轻狂嘛。”辛杰扁扁嘴巴，仍然念念不忘地偷看被金霏甩到一边的烟屁股，“哥哥你还不是年少轻狂的时候学的。”  
金霏瞥他一眼，苦笑，“学个抽烟就轻狂啦？我像你这么大的时候——”

辛杰目光一下子亮起来，眨着一对星星眼凑到他面前，也不知道脑补了多大一出戏。金霏被他突然靠近的距离惊了一下，不自然地往后挪挪，叹口气说，“……也没什么。干过最疯狂的事儿，也不过就是为了追一个喜欢的姑娘，从北京开车直接奔上海。十二个小时，一千三四百公里——啊当然不是我自己开去的，我把陈曦还有另外一哥们儿都拽上了，得有个倒班的……”  
他的话声渐弱，底气也一点点泄尽，因为看见辛杰里刚才星星一样闪亮的光芒慢慢黯下去了。小孩儿咬咬嘴唇，把头别过去，小声说，“没劲。我不想听这个。”  
“那你还想听哪个呀。”金霏一时忽然有点后悔，却只能硬梆梆地往回找补，“你们这么大的孩子，不就应该喜欢听搞对象的事吗？”  
“那是早恋的小孩才喜欢的，”辛杰闷闷地哼一声，“我都二十四了，又不是十四。”

——太危险了。  
那是一瞬间出现在金霏深处意识里的四个字。辛杰莫名再度红起来的脸颊，噘起来的嘴和似乎毫无来由的小脾气，合在一起给他些微不切实际的遐想。而他在须臾之间忽然惊觉，那遐想或许并非一点儿实际都挨不上。他回想起从初识开始，印象里的无数个辛杰，会心无芥蒂地扬起脸甜甜地喊他，会在他开口申饬人之前敏锐地逃开他，会毫无礼貌地梗着脖子冒犯他，又在惹他生气之后躲进角落，用担心和胆怯的眼神夹杂在一起偷偷观察他；还会在他和别人玩得太好的时候，像个吃醋的小姑娘一样，生起莫名其妙的气不愿给他个正脸，却还是会在察觉他的良苦用心之后，小心翼翼又若无其事地，跟他和好，把最能代表自己的小物件儿，悄悄塞进他的口袋——  
是一样的吗。是一起的吗。如果真的是，那么……

即使是单单察觉自己心思的一瞬间，金霏的心情都没有这般急剧地向悬崖深处跌落。如果可能的话，他真的宁可一切不过是自己的一厢情愿。  
除了一次在戏台上点燃话题的争锋，他和辛杰本来不该有任何交集。即使该有，最多也不过是尝试一下弭平裂缝、而后渐行渐远的两个同行，一个厚积薄发一个锋芒初露，甚至不太可能再出现在同一条跑道上。也不是风雨同舟的搭档，也不是技出同门的师兄弟，也不是替一个班社卖力的同事，却无端地积累了那么多的鸡毛蒜皮，每一桩又都深如蚀骨地刻入记忆，无法抛却，也无法忘却。  
太危险了，这样的关系——就算在那次互相嫌弃的对手戏后彻底结下梁子，或者参商不见，也不会有现在这样来得危险吧？

他抬眼看辛杰，小孩儿转过来的脸还红着，却满眼的懵懵懂懂，显然并不清楚他心里分秒之内已经烽火连天。金霏努力平顺自己的气息，从栏杆上直起倚了半天的身子，用已经放凉的口吻淡淡地说：  
“行了。——火儿也帮我借完了，烟也陪我抽完了，你赶紧回去吧，卢鑫玉浩这会儿该找你了。”  
“不着急呀。”辛杰毫不在意地冲他眨眨眼，掏出手机递给他看微信。  
「跑哪去了？」  
「一会儿不让进了啊。」  
「快录完了，上出口等我俩吧。」

这个在微信里发出三连击、像老妈一样絮絮叨叨的人，被辛杰备注成“颜值底线老板娘”，看头像才知道说的是张玉浩。也不知道让玉浩看见了这个备注，会不会变身暴力吉娃娃，拿出抽卢鑫的劲儿来抽辛杰。金霏忍不住好奇起辛杰给自己的备注，信手一点就返回对话列表。小缺德鬼的脑洞大得漏风，列表里面排着“全能艺人徐华峰”、“可奶可A青春豆”、“新势力彭于晏”、“长腿欧巴没有桑”，还有“胶原蛋白的胶”和“胶原蛋白的蛋”，一个比一个奇怪。辛杰的话痨属性在微信里格外淋漓尽致，金霏往下翻了好几页竟没翻到自己，正在生闷气，小孩儿已经蹦过来把手机抢回去了。  
“看别人手机不要左右乱划，这是智能时代的基本礼仪，哥哥你不懂吗？”  
金霏翻翻眼皮，“我没左右乱划，我是上下划的。”他避开辛杰同样紧张的目光，“——你还不走？你来看谁的呀到底？一会儿卢鑫玉浩上场你又该错过了啊。”  
“他俩今天应该不用上了，刚才最后一组是俩南方小姐姐PK张云雷，”辛杰坦然地一扬脖子，又心虚地一低头，刷地关掉微信界面。金霏没耐住性子追问一句，“你把我备注成什么了呀？”  
辛杰歪头看他，一脸无辜，“……就，金霏哥哥呗。”  
鬼才信。  
  
“你还是快点回去吧，”金霏有气无力地背过身去，用和决心一样坚硬如铁的口气，第三次发出逐客令。是极限了，再有一次，他怕就会心软，拉着小孩儿一起坐下，再多看一会儿这五光十色、却并不属于他们的霓虹，“……让我自己待会儿。”  
“你这么着急撵我干什么！”辛杰在他背后气呼呼地跳脚，“你还说欠我顿饭呢！我都想好了，要吃蟹粉汤包……”  
金霏回过头，“我看你像汤包。”  
下一秒辛杰拼命忍耐着眨动的眼睫让他再度服软。他咳嗽一声，牵强地解释，“这回真不行，我和陈曦得回去赶场，挺急的。……下回吧，肯定还有机会。”  
“肯定”两个字让辛杰眼睛又亮了起来，欣喜地应了声干干脆脆的“好”，终于放心地噔噔噔跑向天台门口，在铁门再度吱嗄的一瞬间又折了回来。还没等金霏反应过来，手就被小孩儿拽住，急匆匆地把他牵到栏杆的另一头，“对了哥哥，你看那儿——”

“……什么呀？”  
金霏徒劳地扽了两下袖子，或许并没用力，所以完全没能挣脱，他也就不再勉强。辛杰对着远方遥遥望了一眼，伸出另一只手指了指，立刻又紧紧闭着眼睛转回来，“你自己看哪，就在黄浦江边儿上，你往大桥那儿看，往灯光最漂亮的那个地方看！”  
黄浦江根本不在那个方向。难道这孩子不但不认路，而且还恐高吗，金霏盯着他抖动的睫毛心想。辛杰皱着眉睁开眼睛瞪他，他只好调开视线，顺着对方刚才在空中指过的痕迹追过去，“是那儿吗……嗯，我看见了。”  
那确实是一处很漂亮的灯光，掩映在仍未枯黄的行道树里，也没有什么大桥，只是个小桥头边的亭台，大概趴在桥栏边上就能看见和黄浦江同样波光粼粼的江水。辛杰望向天空，似乎在捋着记忆形容，“那里景色也特好看，昨晚卢鑫哥和玉浩哥就上那儿遛弯去啦，都不带我，光拿一堆照片回来跟我秀……哥哥你以后心情再不好，就别上天台吹冷风来了，看看江景不是更好嘛。”

“行吧，我知道了，”金霏垂下头轻轻笑了笑，“下次我再被淘汰了，就上那儿去。——要不站在天台上怪吓人的，再让人以为我想跳楼就不好了，是吧？——别瞪我别瞪我。说相声的在台上谁没死过八百多回，哪儿用忌讳这个。”  
辛杰敛起瞪住他的目光，鼓起腮帮子小声说，“那你也不许说什么‘再被淘汰’……”  
不是你先说我下次还有心情不好的时候的吗。金霏放弃和小孩儿犟嘴，把注意力投向茫茫的雾气里，淡然说：  
“‘公子登筵，不醉即饱；壮士临阵，不死带伤。先说句错话儿，后便有威风。’你计较那些事儿的话，以后都不必说相声了。——听不懂的话，回家翻西游记去。”  
他又拿出那副老学究数落后生仔的姿态来了，这回却未激起辛杰的小脾气。小孩儿在他身侧呆立片晌，在他余光里轻轻点了点头，忽然脚步十足踏实地转过身，迈向楼梯口去。  
“……那再见啦，哥哥。”  
他听见辛杰用轻不可闻的声音向他道别。他在心里默默地回了一声再见，却始终未动嘴唇。  
那本来也是不想被任何人听到的一句再见。

春节到来的时候，金霏才想起，那应该是第一次辛杰没有主动逃离，却被他先一步赶开自己身边的一次。  
幸好也是唯一的一次。

而他和陈曦在《欢乐喜剧人》一轮游的沮丧，也很快被新春佳节的喜气冲散。金霏照例带着家里老人聚到陈曦家去过年，和老大哥一起面临长辈们的年度点名。比一年来的成绩还重要的，无非是催着他找女朋友，和催着陈曦两口子要孩子。早几年时他俩还是不乐意听的，现在心态一放开，也就浑水摸鱼地应对两句，再许下一个浮夸的保证，就能给年夜饭盛上一场皆大欢喜。  
没有人再惦记欢乐喜剧人的比赛了，两家人热热闹闹围在一起期待的只有东方台的春晚，比看中央台的还要认真。开场歌舞之后十分钟，爹妈们已经迫不及待。  
“你俩啥时候出来？……你说这会儿要有个孩子多好。给他一指，‘看，爸爸在电视上呢’，多自豪。”  
“您等会儿吧您，我俩出来少说得等一个点儿，”陈曦喊着金霏把麻将桌搬出来支上，一边迎上去应对老人们的发散思维，“再说就算我现在生，能让孩子看懂电视且得个两三年哪。”  
“那就更得早点要了……”

金霏置身事外地在一边正傻乐着，手机忽然震响。他摸出来看上一眼，发懵地推推眼镜，扭头问陈曦，“哥，035……是哪儿的区号啊？”  
“谁知道那个，”陈曦埋头在麻将堆里找骰子，“诈骗电话或者推销的吧？这帮人大过年的还这么敬业呢。”  
“大过年的，”老人们从麻将桌边探过头来喊，“工作的电话不许接啊！”  
金霏心里忽然涌起一阵强烈的预感，攥着嗡嗡震动的手机几秒，毅然点了接听然后迅速把另一端贴上耳朵。听筒里传来的果然是他预想中那个声音，“金霏哥哥……”  
“你等会儿。”金霏急急地压低声音，转头喊，“嫂子你先替我凑个局儿啊！我接个电话……”  
他迈步往外屋走，一边装傻充楞地指着电话唬弄长辈们，一边把锅甩到自己班主头上，“高晓攀高晓攀。……不是工作，得给老板拜年哪，我还指望着要红包呢。”

躲在玄关里安静了些，他终于听清辛杰在电话里咯咯地乐，“哥哥，新年快乐呀。——我也给你拜年，有没有红包给我？”  
“你这是……座机？”金霏再次扫了一眼屏幕上的陌生号码，压下心头涌动的情绪，“你拜年——拜年我也得看得见啊，你换手机开个视频通话，看见你磕头了我就给你红包。”  
他以为小孩儿会赌气地挂掉电话，没想到电话那边认真地静了几秒。最后传来一声气鼓鼓的，“不开。……我家这儿没网。”

明明是对方先举手投降，金霏却觉得自己被打败。他换个姿势倚在鞋架旁，装作漫不经心地试图尽快结束通话，“那你别浪费时间了——没网有电视没有？赶紧回去看春晚吧，一会儿该看不见你自己镜头了。”  
“不着急。……”小孩儿嗫嚅着，也不知道想跟他说什么，“反正前面都是孟鹤堂和谢金的词儿，我又不看他们。”  
金霏猛地移开话筒，生怕被对方听见自己急促的气息，“……那行啊，等天语小姐姐出来你再看也赶趟儿。”  
他失算了，无论他这次怎么逗怎么气人，辛杰始终没有如他所愿没礼貌地挂断电话，甚至没有接他的话茬。  
“我是想跟你说，哥哥，……喜剧人，有复活赛了。你和陈曦哥，要来呀……还有，卢鑫哥他俩说打算带我当一期助演，具体什么时候还没定呢……说不定，咱们还能在上海碰见……”

复活赛制是《欢乐喜剧人》的保留项目了，金霏恍惚记得高晓攀提过一嘴，但计划横竖没有变化快，当时他压根儿没想过“死”都死得这么早，哪里还会琢磨复活的事。按说这一行东风乍盛，他和陈曦又火候正好，多露一次脸多展一次身手都是无限机遇；可辛杰在电话里满嗓子的欢欣喜悦，一点点松动他所有刚下定的决心，他不敢承诺，也不敢逃离，只能继续气小孩儿，“你就那么希望我和你们老板打起来呀？”  
“他俩又不用复活，”辛杰不以为意地笑嘻嘻，“你们一起进决赛呗。谁拿冠军我都高兴。”

一如既往不知死活的乐观，让金霏瞬间忆起上次，他和窦晨光一起被辛杰祝福的时候。只不过那个祝福变成一口毒奶，到后来他们两组人偏偏一起铩羽于四强门外。这回复活赛，这小恶魔还能翻盘成小锦鲤不成吗——他想着无关紧要的事，嘴里却生硬地岔开话题。  
“……那又不是我说了算。你好好弄你自己的节目吧，机会挺不容易的。”  
“……”  
电话另一边终于消停下来。金霏预感到对话终于可以结束，反而于心不忍地加上一句，“让他们看看，你不用画眼线，也能有好包袱——”

“你跟谁打电话呢这么长时间？赶紧进屋赶紧进屋，一会儿电视就有咱俩了！”  
陈曦的大嗓门从里屋一路响着出来。辛杰在那头听个正着，“哥哥……陈曦哥在你家呢吗？”  
“不是，是我在他家，”金霏狠着心咬实一句，“搭档如夫妻嘛，我俩年年过年都一起过的呀。你先撂了吧。”  
咔嚓一声。金霏几乎在同一时间切断通话，来不及去判断是小孩儿先被他成功惹毛，还是他自己先没沉住气。他转过头来，正好迎上陈曦不耐烦的脸。  
“不是我说兄弟，你这有事儿啊。”陈曦斜着眼指一指金霏手机，“我才想起来，035开头的好像山西那边的电话。还高晓攀——晓攀从山西给你打电话？”  
金霏心虚地把手机往裤兜里揣，“没。一个朋友……”  
“行了我不管你，”陈曦大手一挥，“你嫂子刚才给你传那姑娘照片儿，收没收着？要是能看得过眼的话，年后抽空见一面——我估计你刚才接电话也没顾上，现在看现在看。你嫂子等着回信儿呢。”

金霏迫不得已地把刚揣起的手机又掏出来。微信上果然发来一女孩照片，其实是比较清秀可人的，然而他此时并没心思，也不想耽误人家时间。他故作挑三拣四地皱皱眉，“这不行啊这个。锥子脸倒是挺像网红，可太瘦了不好看，嘴唇儿也太薄……”  
“哪跟哪儿就不好看了？”陈曦没好气地一把抢过他手机，“你从来也没讲究过这个呀。我跟你说，你不能总拿以前那个漂亮的比，过日子还是得看性格……要不你再看看后面那个，当老师的，一看就是踏实人。”  
“是，看性格，”金霏敷衍着讪笑，“可这眼缘儿也得……”  
他盯着陈曦渐渐凝重的神色愣住了。老大哥只随意在他手机上划了两指，就不知发现了什么，面色铁青得好像不在新年里。他试图抢回手机，可陈曦已经把手机牢牢攥住，并伸到他鼻子底下，一下一下往回划动，“你给我解释解释，这怎么回事儿？”  
金霏的心直沉下去。他鼓足勇气看向自己的屏幕，被陈曦发现的，赫然是他存在微信助手里的，辛杰最新的几张自拍照片。

那本不该被揭露的现实，一刀戳进他心里刚刚尝试自我疗愈的伤口。上次从上海回来时，他好不容易下定决心，把以前存过的小孩儿照片尽数删除，却又在前几天没管住手，还是点开了辛杰的微博相册，把那几张笑得最阳光灿烂、也是他最舍不得的重新又发到自己手机。新存的照片生生挤占了照片库前一排，反而更加轻易地暴露在陈曦眼前。金霏动了动嘴，试图编点儿“我想拿给家里人看看这就是我在节目上批斗过那小孩儿”之类的瞎话蒙混过关，却发现在老大哥凌厉的眼神面前，一切都纯属白费工夫。  
他只能认命地站直身子，对满脸担忧的兄长苦笑一下，“哥，你不知道看别人手机不能左右乱划的……那什么，智能时代礼仪吗？”

“别扯那没用的。我说刚才怎么听见你还叨咕眼线呢，”陈曦握着手机在他眼前晃动，“你跟我说老实话，——什么时候开始的？”  
“你别想多……别操心了哥。”  
金霏垂下头，手指无措地交缠起来，局促得忽然像个暗恋日记被家长翻开的孩子。

“从来，就没开始过……也不可能，再有开始了。”

“我不操心你谁操心你啊，”陈曦急得跺脚，“你以前不是好好的跟姑娘处过吗，怎么就、怎么就变这样儿了呢……是那小孩儿先招惹你的吗？”  
“不是！”金霏急急抬头，声音在嗓子里差点喊破又强压下去，“他不知道，他什么都不知道……”他在陈曦怀疑的眼神下又扭转了头，“人家就当我是个有点能耐的哥哥，没事过来套套近乎、撒撒娇而已。是我自己——”  
陈曦沉声打断他，“套近乎撒娇我没怎么见过，我看没事儿跟你拌拌嘴、捣捣乱、耍耍脾气的可都是他。怎么的？小孩儿不坏你不爱，作妖的孩子有糖吃啊？”  
金霏眼里神色逐渐黯淡，似乎并不想解释，也不想回答。陈曦摇摇头，不再逼他，“你哥也不是没见识过，也不是不能理解这个事儿。……只是我没想明白，怎么就非得是那小孩儿呢。”  
“哥你真的别管了——”金霏蹲下身来，手指在眼镜的背后捏捏鼻子，嘴角欲盖弥彰地挤出一个笑的形状，“给我点儿时间。……我知道该怎么办。”  
他的哀求和保证也脆弱得像个孩子。陈曦看着他默然良久，长长地叹息一声，把手机放回他手里。金霏听见他摇着头低声说，“你可不能啊。……”

老人们推倒麻将牌的哗啦声，掺杂着让他们进屋看电视的高声催促，热热闹闹地穿透门廊响过来。陈曦直起腰往屋里走，边走边咳嗽着说，“那跟人家姑娘见面的事……我让你嫂子先推了吧。”  
金霏抬起头来应了一声，还没来得及向陈曦投去个感激的眼神，对方已经闪身进屋，并帮他拉上了玄关的门。

——可不能啊。  
我知道啊。  
我本来也……没想爱你呀，可这由得我吗。  
  
他颓然靠着墙边滑下来，坐在地板上呆呆地按亮手机。屏幕上还是那张泄露天机的照片，是辛杰号称回馈粉丝的一组九宫格，穿的还是那套尺寸偏大的西服，没了乌漆麻黑的妆扮，眉眼依然笑意鲜活，天真烂漫得如同从未被暴风骤雨的尖锐言语鞭笞过。金霏看着那双像是在对自己说话的眼睛，苦笑一声，伸手去戳那照片的鼻尖，轻声自语，“死小孩儿，你可把我……”  
电话嗡的一下又震动起来，金霏刚伸出去的手指硬生生点在了跳动的“高晓攀”三个字上。拿老板来当挡箭牌不是个好主意，看来迟早是要还的。他望望天花板，调整一下情绪，镇定自若地接起来，“过年好啊晓攀——”  
“过年好过年好，你还在陈曦家呢吧我不跟你客套了，”高晓攀兴奋的声音差点穿破他的耳膜，“兄弟，——想复活不！”

金霏认真反应了两秒钟，才明白高晓攀说的是喜剧人复活赛的事儿。听筒里高晓攀的兴高采烈并没能感染到他多少，反倒勾出他十几分钟前的记忆来，辛杰同样欢喜还多几分羞赧的声音，加上“还能碰见”四个满怀期待的字儿，把他所有的念头都关进潘朵拉魔盒，酝酿出无尽的危险。他咬了咬牙，故作沮丧地咧咧嘴，“复什么活复活。不活了啊……不活了。”  
高晓攀被他气得化身马景涛，“我他妈特意挑个吉祥时候问你！大过年的，你跟我说不活了？！”  
“不是，你听我说啊晓攀，”金霏学着陈曦摆出副苦口婆心的语气来，“我俩就算要等复活赛，那基本也是决赛前一两期的时候了；按一季节目十二期算，死在第二期，活在第十期，相当于两个节目直通决赛，闹呢？那么大便宜谁能给咱们……”  
他趁高晓攀还在斟酌说辞时乘胜追击，“……我知道你替我们俩争取这机会也挺不容易，但是谢了啊哥。为这点儿事费心费力费人情，真不值当的。我俩还不如好好准备点好作品，下次争取像《有新人》似的出个全勤呢。你问陈曦也没用，他听我的……行了行了，你偏赶这时候打电话。一会儿电视有我镜头了你知不知道。”  
终于把班主哄得挂电话，刚好陈曦推开玄关拉门出来吼，“开演了开演了！”  
金霏朗然应了一声，站起身来坦荡荡进屋，仿佛这个大年初一的晚上从未有任何秘密被发现过。

为期不长的新春假期很快过去。金霏确实履行着对陈曦和高晓攀两位兄长的承诺，一边借着密集起来的演出间隙埋头写新本子，一边尽力无视辛杰的所有日常“骚扰”，只给些蜻蜓点水的回应；可此消彼长的，偷偷用小号去刷小孩儿抖音直播、弹幕网视频、微博超话的频率却悄悄高了起来，反正也没人知道——他猜。  
可辛杰越来越会踩点儿了。  
这次小孩儿一个语音通话砸过来的时机，是金霏又在他新节目视频下面匿名点评了的十秒钟之内。  
金霏在自家包袱铺里咬牙切齿地盯着屏幕，花了足足十一秒钟平复心绪，并决定如果这小兔崽子再用那副不知愁的嗓子、笑嘻嘻地喊金霏哥哥，就给他两句狠的听听，要不他还总以为在自己这儿是个受宠的呢。  
“金霏哥哥——”

金霏心头一抖。那是辛杰用惯的甜腻声线，撒娇般的口吻，乍听去喜气洋洋，却只有金霏的耳朵能在其中敏锐地捉出几分刻意掩盖的酸楚。小孩儿用自己并没发现的鼻音，在那边煞有介事地继续碎嘴子，“有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想听哪个？”  
“……坏消息吧。”金霏轻轻地说，全然忘了自己刚刚做下的决定。辛杰咽了咽口水，涩声说，“给你剧透一下……刚录完的第九期，卢鑫哥和玉浩哥……输了。”  
“是吗。……你也别替他们遗憾了，老叶挺厉害的。”  
“……你怎么知道是输给叶逢春？”

金霏下意识地捂了下嘴。用不着被剧透，他比辛杰的电话还早一天和卢鑫玉浩连线，不但知道他们输给了国内默剧第一人叶逢春，还知道卢鑫玉浩如辛杰之前告诉他的，带了小孩儿去助演，另外还带了个师从郭德纲的“大长腿”房鹤迪；现场效果一如他们新势力的风格，亮眼有趣，笑点密集，就是可惜狭路相逢天外有天。辛杰却也未追究他的天机是从哪里泄露，只顾急匆匆地继续向他报告：  
“算啦我再跟你说好消息哦哥哥——我看见节目组的人在准备复活赛的邀请函啦，有给你和陈曦哥的，你俩一定要——”  
“那你刚才说的不对呀。”金霏狠着心打断他的期许，“我俩要是去参赛，你说的坏消息——卢鑫玉浩被淘汰，对我来说不就是另一个好消息吗？”  
“……”  
漫长的沉默，漫长得金霏开始怀疑起小孩儿是不是捂住了话筒在气得哭鼻子。  
你在心疼什么呀。他在心底厉声问自己，你在后悔什么呀。天各一方，各为其主，还是俩大老爷们儿——除了狠一点绝一点，还有什么别的办法吗？

“那你来啊，你们有本事就来啊，”辛杰终于打破了沉默，手机里响起如金霏所预料的尖利哭腔，“我们也复活，他俩下期还去——你不怕就来啊，真刀真枪地拼啊！谁不敢啊！”  
金霏捏紧了手机，呼吸近乎停止。许久，他才沉沉地开口，“……我可不去。我们人丁单薄，不像你们老板老板娘，带两个助演还输了。高晓攀又不给我码人，我去什么去……”  
对呀。我怕了，我不敢去。  
我不是怕卢鑫玉浩，我是怕你呀，小祖宗，你再跟着去“观摩”一回，我哪儿还招架得住……

“——谁说我不给你码人？”  
意外的声音恰时响起，金霏吓得差点把手机掉地上。高晓攀站在他身后几米，正端着他自己的手机气急败坏地瞪过来。金霏顾不上跟辛杰解释，急急地按断通话，转身跟班主摆出赖皮笑脸，“你干什么玩意儿，吓我一跳。不带偷听别人打电话的。”  
高晓攀显然未跟他计较，也像没听见他通话的对象是谁，只是直直地把自己手机冲金霏怼过来。  
“巧了，我刚给你码到一人儿。你接，接完这电话再敢说不去，你是孙子。”

“你这么骂我我也……”金霏一脸懵圈地接过手机，耳朵贴过去，“你好……？”  
电话里的人轻笑了一声。金霏顿时脑子一震，下意识地站直了身板儿。  
“——嘿猴崽子，长本事了啊。我听你们班主说，他费老鼻子劲儿给你和陈曦争取的机会，你不愿干活？是不是得我拎着你去？”  
金霏讶然抬眼，对面的高晓攀背着手，得意地笑着看他。金霏白他一眼，把手机挪得离自己嘴边又近了几分，神色和站姿一起更加肃然。

“我哪儿敢哪……师父。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你这个孩子哪儿都好，就是太爱把什么都往自己身上揽了。”  
>  ——郭德纲

高晓攀算是拿住了金霏的软肋。他把金霏的快板师父、李派快板传人、李润杰之子李少杰先生，硬是请到了嘻哈包袱铺，当面锣对面鼓地给金霏上课。老先生此时端坐在小茶室里，严慈并具、笑面含威，连一个字还没说，对面的金霏就已经不敢抬头。他嗫嚅了半晌，才讷讷地开口，“您说高晓攀也真是。要告状的话一个电话还不够您骂我的，还巴巴儿的给您折腾过来干嘛呀。”  
“谦祥老先生那更是年事已高了，我不来管你谁管你呀？”李先生眯起眼睛，语声里倒是全无一点责备，“我听晓攀那意思，你不愿意上节目，是上一年这两个比赛输得有点不服气、不甘心——我说呀，孩子，你肯定不是那样想的。你不是怕输，也不是怕什么黑幕，你怕的是求不得突破，赢不了自己，我说得对么？”  
“您可说到我心坎儿里了！”旁边坐着的陈曦一拍大腿，指着金霏，“先生您应该最知道他。完美主义，强迫症，一天就爱把自己往死胡同里逼——”  
金霏转头瞪陈曦一眼，回过身继续恭恭敬敬对着师父，“您说的是。最近确实是……弄了几个新作品，可没一个觉得能拿来比赛的。您知道，上电视的新活不比剧场里用的，要教全天下的观众拿眼睛看着，难免就得多寻思些……”  
“你自己觉着不行，未必它就真不行，”李少杰终于严肃起来，指了指陈曦手里早备好的一叠本子，“那不是都带来了吗？拿来我看看。”

李先生一个本子一个本子翻过去，时而蹙眉时而展颜，时而拊掌时而唏嘘，把金霏和陈曦看得是大气不敢喘一声儿。一壶茶工夫过去，他终于把所有本子都翻一个遍，拿起一个最薄的晃了晃，说：“这些都不错——但数这本儿没写完的，最好。”  
金霏看着那本子的封皮，心里猛地一沉，继而涩涩地乐了一声。  
“嘿师父您真会挑……您问问陈曦，他最不待见的就是这个。要不我怎么都没写完呢。”  
陈曦心虚地往后挪了挪屁股，“我是觉得他那个，太乱……”  
“再有就是，就我在《有新人》里给孟鹤堂那个作品您也看了吧，”金霏挠挠头，“其实这个和那个，都是先往乱了搞，最后再给往回一收，有点儿雷同……我是这么觉着。”

李少杰把那本子重又翻开，再认真看了几眼，摇头说：  
“你们说的都不对。依着我看哪，也不乱，也不雷同。——乱？那是刚入门的小孩儿，一门心思的求新求怪，光顾着闹笑儿把短处都暴露了，才显得乱。你这个里头，有老活有新编，有最根儿上的东西在里面，你俩基本功还瓷实，能乱到哪儿去？——雷同就更不用说了，当初自己一腔苦心的作品给别人了，怎么说都是个遗憾事儿。我看呐，这一个比那一个，包袱还多，道理还顺，也就立意是差不多的，这哪儿能叫雷同？天底下讲一个道理的就只准出一个段子？……”  
陈曦听得一愣一愣，转过头正打算跟金霏来一个面面相觑，却见金霏眼睛发直发亮地盯着师父，醍醐灌顶似地，连连点头。他还没来得及叹气，就听李先生继续说：“大曦啊，你听叔的，你别嫌它乱。——嘻哈怎么着，摇滚怎么着，喊麦又能怎么着？说学逗唱学的是什么？京评梆曲能学，这些个一样能学，你们不能比我这个岁数的人还不讲究与时俱进哪——  
“包袱乱了，能再归置；精气神儿散了，那才没救。”

听完老先生的教诲出来，金霏一脸豁然开朗神清气爽，正嘿嘿傻笑着要跟陈曦说“还是我师父眼睛毒”，一扭脸却对上老大哥拧紧了就没松开的眉头。他刚心叫不妙，陈曦已经把刚才被李老先生钦点那个本子怼到他怀里来了。  
“你别乐成那个傻样。少杰叔说这个本子好，那是归他说。你以为我看不——”他呛了一声咳嗽，反复斟酌用词才再开口，“你写这段儿的时候……我不知道你是有心的还是无意的啊……里面可是，满篇满眼，全是那谁……的影儿。”

金霏在路当间站住了。静了半晌，他才低声说：“……哥你冤枉我了。咱们总得有点儿潮流上的东西呀，也不是头一次往作品里加这个。你总不能再让人质疑咱连‘新人’的舞台都不该上去；你总不能，我一弄点新鲜玩意儿，你就说我是想着辛杰——”  
他的话音儿在最后两个字间生生哽住，仿佛那个名字是禁忌与魔咒，是他苦痛难忍的病原。陈曦眼看他眼圈发着红把头一扭，吓得急忙摆手打嘴，“我不说了，我不说了行吗祖宗？！咱不说这个了，时间还长，你慢慢来慢慢来，咱先弄节目啊，啊？……”

对话的最后，是陈曦叨咕着“这是一什么妖精小孩儿啊给我兄弟祸害成这样”先行离开。金霏摘下眼镜，揉了揉半真半假酸痛起来的眼角，对着被自己装相哄走的搭档背影报以个内疚的苦笑。  
他回到自己房间里，把身体无力地摔进沙发，打开手提电脑架到腿上，再一次点开上期《欢乐喜剧人》的现场录像片段。那本来是高晓攀给他弄来“侦测全体敌情”的，他却直接翻到卢鑫玉浩那一节，第三次开始看有辛杰出场的部分。这孩子到底没遂他的愿，还是带着眼线笔上了台，还把眼线包袱翻出了花；奈何《欢乐喜剧人》和《相声有新人》的观众并不完全重合，显见得不是谁都熟悉眼线的梗，幸好台下依旧笑声迭起。金霏看着看着渐渐视线模糊，终于在听见辛杰吼房鹤迪那句“你唾沫星子把我眼线都喷没了”之后咔地关掉视频，刚好不用再看小孩儿被大高个一把搂进怀里那个画面。他站起了去洗手间洗了把脸，再回来打开电脑，努力装作自己一直心无旁骛地，开始修改那个预定用来复活的剧本。

复活赛终于来临。金霏几乎是靠着密密麻麻的改稿、排练、演出、再改稿的循环，活活把所有空间填满，才熬过的这段日子。上飞机前一晚，他终于给自己放半个小时的假，允许自己想起一会儿那个被封印在灵魂深处的小恶魔，却还是以冠冕堂皇的理由——要是他再出现在东方台现场，自己阵脚一乱再发挥失常了怎么办？那可实在是太对不起师父、也对不起搭档对不起老板了。  
他翻出窦晨光的微信，发了个消息过去，「小窦，我有个朋友想去你们园子听相声，有最近的节目单吗？」  
窦晨光不疑有他，很快发了图片过来。金霏挑出录制那天的看了一下，确认辛杰老老实实的呆在节目列表里，才稍稍放下心来。窦晨光追问的消息跟着蹦出来，「哥你咋不问辛杰要呢？」后面是个坏笑表情。  
「按拼音列表，我先看见的你。」  
对话顺利结束。金霏缓一口气，起身继续收拾行装，把手机和充电器一同深深地丢进提包里。

飞往上海的航班一路平稳，连李老先生的血压都没有升高。有老爷子在场，一路上的气氛格外热闹，爷儿仨赶到电视台的时候，已经开开心心地讨论起下了节目去吃什么。陈曦一拍大腿，“当然让金霏请您吃生煎啊！汤包啊！您点那个最贵的，蟹粉的，宰他！”  
金霏上扬的嘴角停在半路，反应一下才回嘴：“——你是真替我省钱哪哥。那玩意儿最贵的二十块钱一笼吧好像……师父您听我的，我给您订一淮扬菜馆子，等晚上咱从电视台出来奔东边走，咱……”  
他给师父指方向的手忽然停在半空。午后明媚耀眼的阳光斜斜地打下来，刺痛他眼睛的却是另一处的风景。电视台前门禁森严也挡不住人流如织，无数的来访者被门岗重重筛选着进入院内，坐在路边那一个被拒之门外的小小身影便显得格外显眼，即使是整个人缩在了连帽衫里，连一头小卷毛都被兜帽遮住，金霏还是准确无误地认出了那是谁。

——骗人的，根本没有胖啊。  
这是金霏脑子里冒出来的第一句话。那还是在大伙一起围着电脑看节目录像的时候，连高晓攀都提了一嘴“这画眼线的小孩儿咋跟圆了似的”，陈曦一句话把岔打过去，说的也是“确实胖了”。然而在此时的金霏看来，那不过是镜头加宽和曝光过度的错，再加上辛杰为了加强滑稽效果，总在不住地鼓起脸颊或者腆着肚子；下了舞台，他不还是这么小小一只、像被人遗忘在街角的，孤孤单单的迷路小家伙吗——  
对面的辛杰几乎是在同一时间抬起了头，接着整个人就僵在了初春料峭的风里，手里端着的迷你pad差点掉在膝盖上。小孩儿在看见金霏的一刹那呆呆地摸上耳朵，按着耳机像在犹豫要不要摘下来，身体却已经诚实地直起了大半。他们就这样在人来人往的街头对视着，没有人迈出一步，也没有人先开口，仿佛这么对视下去就足以一起逃离这个流动的世界。

陈曦也看见了辛杰，用极低的声音嘀咕了句“怎么这么寸”。李老爷子顺着他们的目光看过去，又看了眼身边呆立的金霏，一无所知似地伸手，向对面的小孩儿指了指，“认识啊？朋友吗？”  
金霏机械地点头，从嗓子里艰难地挤出一个“是”字。老先生笑眯眯地甩开被他搀着的手，“那愣着干嘛。过去打招呼啊。”  
陈曦在另一边发出一声十分自然的咳嗽，而金霏瞬间如得了令似地，把自己替师父拎着的包迅速塞进搭档怀里。  
“哥，”他的声音几乎没有经过思考，“外边风大，你送我师父先进楼里，我说两句话就来——”

陈曦狠狠瞪了他一眼，一手挎包一手搀着老爷子，慢慢向门里去了。金霏目送他们进了电视台的大门，这才往前几步走到辛杰面前。小孩儿看了他一眼，很快又低下头去，无意识地玩弄着指间的耳机线。金霏轻咳一声，故作轻松地问，“你怎么又在这儿——卢鑫玉浩每次都带你来？他俩也不嫌多费一张机票钱。”  
辛杰的头依旧低着，扯扯肩上快要滑下去的背包带子，小声说，“他俩没带我……他俩这次说什么都不带我。我自己坐动车来的，到这儿了才知道进不去……”  
这才对，不然没法解释窦晨光发来的那张新势力园子的演出日程，金霏想。他暂时绷住一颗狠心，把声音严肃起来说，“……不带你就是不觉得有让你来的必要。在家看电视不一样么，不就晚个十天半月么？反正也进不去，赶紧回西安吧，现在说不定还能赶上晚场，别因为你跷了班让你们家观众喊退票。”  
辛杰这次把脸抬起来了，望着他的眼睛里闪着深不见底的色彩，轻轻地嗯了一声。金霏在心里叹一口无人听见的气，毅然迈步，擦过辛杰的肩膀向电视台大门走过去。走出才没几米远，他鬼使神差地回头看了一眼身后，却发现辛杰并没有听他的话去赶火车，而是极度不乖地又在刚才的地方坐下，重新端起pad塞上了耳机，安静得像个被人丢在街角的小木偶。  
他心里一紧，转身又迈了回来，大步跑到坐着的辛杰跟前，气不打一处来地伸手拽过对方手里的pad，“你这孩子别玩平板了！就东方台门口有wifi是怎么着？还是你没钱买车票了，要不我先借你点……”  
“——还给我！”小孩儿终于急了，跳起身来去抢，“你别看，你不要看——”

金霏的耳朵在听见他急切得带点哀求的声音时加倍敏感起来。平板画面上是已经播出的第九期《欢乐喜剧人》，画面里的卢鑫玉浩和叶逢春并排站立，大屏幕上跳出的票数是56比66。那是他看过好几遍的情节，唯一新鲜的是播出版在视频平台里被五颜六色的弹幕盖满，“鲈鱼可惜了”“默剧确实牛”“为啥非让这两组PK”之类的字眼从画面里奔腾而过，把演员们的脸遮得密不透风。辛杰的手臂还在往这边探，抢不到平板却还要在屏幕前刻意挥舞，不知要阻碍他看见什么。金霏眼神一黯，转身晃开辛杰，想到什么似的伸手把进度条往回拨了一段。如他所猜测的，有那样一串简短醒目的字眼，从屏幕中间悄无声息地飞过，冰冷却强烈地，生生地刺痛他的，应该刚才也一样刺痛过辛杰的眼睛——

「卢鑫玉浩带错人了。」

跟着还有“怎么找了这个玩意来助演啊”“我要看小豆子”“人家有眼线梗你们懂什么”之类的话，零零散散地漂浮在空中，金霏都已经无力再看。他端着pad木然地杵在那里，一时竟忘了把眼睛移开，也忘了把pad还给辛杰。胃里那股久违的烧灼疼痛重新泛起，直直地上冲到喉咙，那是他向陈曦承诺“不可能再有开始了”的时候，还要剧烈持久的疼痛。还是辛杰咬着嘴唇在一边直直地看着他，最终伸出手去扯住他的袖口晃了晃，从他手中接过pad，轻声说，“……我都说让你别看了。”  
金霏忽然惊醒。时间过去那么久了，他亲眼看着小孩儿以令人惊喜的速度一步步成长，他的软肋已经化为武器，伤疤也已凝成盔甲；他以为自己早就可以放心松开手，可世界终究太大，每一步都是一个新的战场，他还是救不了他下一次的遍体鳞伤。  
“别去管了，别理那些话，”他反手握紧了辛杰的手腕，在他手背上无措地拍了拍，语无伦次地哄慰他，“很棒了……你已经做得很好了……”  
辛杰的脸又微微泛起红来，垂下的眼睛偷偷瞟着自己被金霏抓住的手，扯着对方袖口的指尖却不自觉地用力到发白。  
“可是……他们还是……因为我才输的吧……？”

那声音里用最后一丝坚强埋藏起来的哽咽，瞬间打破金霏这么多日子来的所有坚持。  
他抬起眼睛，就看见辛杰通红的眼眶和拼命哽动的喉咙。他才二十四岁呀，他能有多没心没肺啊。  
是我错了。他想，是自己错了——  
路太难了，梦太远了，他原以为自己没有那么幸运，也没有希望能牵着小孩儿一起走到最后的；可就在刚才那一刻，他才豁然发现，他早已经牵着他来到这里了，而且一路上从未放开过——  
他们的伤口其实是相同的，一起疼痛一起愈合，一起在新的战役里被重新撕裂；在真正的胜利到来之前，早就注定谁都无法抽身而退，他又何必逃离，何必一个人假装勇敢。

金霏忽然下定决心似的，把手伸进自己的外套口袋。辛杰以为他真的要掏钱给自己买火车票，吓得退后两步，却看见金霏从兜里掏出个写着“演出人员”的塑料牌，把上面的红色挂绳展开向自己套过来。他本能地一缩脖子，立即被金霏瞪了一眼，“别动！”  
小孩儿吐吐舌头，乖巧地把头伸过去，像被授奖一样钻进那红色的绳套，抬起脸来又迎上金霏的眼睛。那久违的温柔眼神，不再严厉也不再闪躲，透过金丝眼镜冲他直直地投射过来，关切而温暖得不带一丝收敛和掩饰。他鼻头一酸差点要哭出来，然后听见金霏的声音，远得像来自天际又近在他耳旁的，在问他，“跟我走吗？……”  
“哎？”  
“哎什么哎。……都到这儿了，你不想进去看你那俩哥哥的节目了吗？”

“嗯，……嗯！”  
辛杰想都没想就使劲点了头，然后头发被人奖励似地揉了两把。他跟在金霏后面一路小跑，听着那人和门口的工作人员巧舌如簧地交涉了两句、就把自己顺利带进了电视台的大厅，才想起自己还没来得及说声谢谢。金霏回过头来看着他局促的模样，忽然笑出了声，在他噘嘴之前伸过手来握住了他，而后立时皱起了眉头。  
“——你手怎么这么凉啊。在外面到底呆了多久？”  
“也没多久……”辛杰红着脸把手往回缩，没有成功，他便眷恋着那人掌心的温暖任他继续牵住。手还凉着，脸上的温度却一直下不去，他赶紧没话找话地问，“哥哥，你……是不是先得去跟陈曦哥会合？”  
“他丢不了，”金霏站在大厅的指示牌前，认真思索着什么，“……你先跟我来。”

“不能让卢鑫玉浩看见你，要不你们老板该扣你工资了，是吧，”金霏一边打着算盘，一边轻车熟路地拉着辛杰不知在往哪走，“我给你找个地儿，让你能偷着看他们的节目，看完再偷着回去，好不好？”  
“嗯……”辛杰把脸藏在金霏背后，一路躲躲闪闪地如同潜入作战，“我也不知道他俩为啥什么都不告诉我，作品的事，比赛的事……连录节目的日子都是豆子哥告诉我的……”  
“……你们园子的节目表不会也是小豆子帮你改了吧？”

从身后小孩儿不好意思的偷笑声里，金霏知道自己猜对了。这帮年轻人真是不好管，也不知道卢鑫玉浩一天有多头疼——他想着，忽然站住了脚，和辛杰一起停在这条走廊岔路口。尽头的休息室里隐隐约约传来个熟悉的声音，辛杰听着猛然打了个激灵，往金霏身后一躲，怯生生地拉了拉他的手。  
“哥哥……那、那个，老郭……郭老师？”  
金霏回过头来，看见小魔头变成小兔子的模样，不禁失笑，“怎么啦？你有这么怕他呀？”  
“我才不怕他……”辛杰顿时梗着脖子嘴硬，“我，我就是怕他跟我们老板告状，或者让电视台把我轰出去。”  
“怕那个干什么，这不有我嘛，”金霏憋着笑回头戳戳小孩儿的鼻尖，自己都没察觉语声里的宠溺味道，“你在外面先等会儿，听我跟他说去。”

“哟金霏来啦？”  
休息间里的郭德纲转回身来。他对面来讨论流程的导演识相地弯了下腰，道了声“那您先忙”便一溜小跑出去了。郭德纲坐回沙发，指着对面座位招呼金霏坐下，“这会儿正好，他们给我拿这么些赞助商的酸奶，我还愁呢，你赶紧拿点跟陈曦他们喝去。——哎你搭档呢？我还听说你把你师父都给请来了，少杰老爷子挺好的？……”  
金霏搓搓手一一应答过，却没坐下。郭德纲抬头看他，“怎么了？是找我有事？”  
“是，郭老师。我这……”金霏抓了抓后脑勺，“也不算大事儿。就是，我……带了个小朋友进来。他还想看节目，您看看能不能，给他放到哪儿……”  
郭德纲眼睛一亮，“哟。你都有小朋友啦？多大啦？”

从他兴奋的语气里，金霏感觉出这老家伙好像是误会了些什么。至于这个被对方着重咬字的“小朋友”指的是“小孩子”还是“小对象”，他一时没想起刚得了小儿子的老郭会把关注点放在何处，也就自然而然地会错意，无意识地拿手指挠了挠发热的脸。  
“不不不……还不能算是。多大的话，二十三……四吧？二十四了……”  
“二十四？”郭德纲不解地看着他这奇怪的反应，随口算了下数，“那得叫两周了那得——在哪儿呢？谁带着呢？你不能把他放观众席啊，第二现场也不行，那都有摄像机录着呢。……”  
金霏隐约感觉这误会渐渐大了，但看着老郭一说孩子的事儿急得团团转圈的样子，也不好意思再开口解释。郭德纲忽然想起什么似的，猛一抬头，“哎你这样儿吧——你把他领大化妆间隔壁去，有个小休息室，带转播屏的，正好我们家有一会带孩子的在那儿。”  
“……会带孩子的？”金霏这回真吓一跳，心想那屋里该不会是带着老郭小儿子的保姆阿姨。郭德纲对他质疑的语气表示不满，“怎么着啊？你别不信，人除了腿脚不好，没别的毛病。郭麒麟都是他带大的。”

这怎么听着越来越不对劲了。  
“得啦，你让我看看你那小朋友吧。啊？没人带，自个儿在门外呢？你这心也忒大……”  
郭德纲碎碎念着推开休息室门往外走，一打眼就正逮着整个后背贴在墙上的辛杰。金霏一眼看出小孩儿刚才应该是扒着门试图偷听来的，脸上做坏事没被发现的小小得意还挂着，被他瞪一眼才赶紧收回。郭德纲看看面前这个超出他理解范围的小孩儿，又回头看看金霏，露出难得一见的震惊脸，“金霏，这就是你说那……你的‘小朋友’？”  
金霏不露声色地向旁边移了两步，把辛杰挡在身后，视死如归地对上郭德纲的视线，“……对。”  
郭德纲倒也没再多问，只是看着辛杰的眼神有点意味深长，冲金霏笑得也意味深长：  
“哟那你懂事可挺早啊。”  
“……”

“……听明白郭老师说那屋在哪儿没？去了就消停呆那儿看，别满处乱跑啊。”  
“我知道我知道……以前录《有新人》的时候也去过那屋，我能找着的。”  
好不容易把“小朋友”这个梗滑过去，被指点完方位的辛杰乖巧地点着头，在金霏提醒下跟郭德纲道了谢便一路跑走，怀里还抱着两袋金霏塞给他的赞助品牌酸奶。金霏看着他背影渐渐消失在走廊拐角，这才回转身来再度对上郭德纲。老郭眼神里的玩味仍未散尽，倒是愈演愈烈，耐心却显然比金霏大得很。一老一少两个人精大眼瞪小眼一会儿，到底还是金霏被磨没了底气先开口。  
“那个……郭老师，我还有点事想……跟您聊聊。”  
郭德纲看了他一眼，“进屋说吧。”

屋门被再度关好，金霏这回没再客气，顺着郭德纲的手势在对面小沙发上规规矩矩坐下。老郭试了试小桌上的茶水温度，示意金霏也端起一杯，而后好整以暇地看着他，“你是想聊这回的节目呢，还是想接着聊那位‘小朋友’？”  
金霏握紧了手里的茶杯，那双开扇打板儿时稳如泰山的手，此时竟隐隐把杯中的茶水抖出波纹。他深吸一口气，将杯中茶一饮而尽，再三斟酌了下言语，毅然决然地站起身来。  
“我是想劳烦您，郭老师……这回我和陈曦演完这个作品的时候，您给言语一声儿，让刚才那小孩儿，让辛杰……到台上来。  
“我想，就关于他……跟大家说两句。”

“哦。”郭德纲并不意外地点了点头，“那你要说点什么呢？”  
金霏垂着头，扶了扶鼻梁上不断下滑的眼镜，“……我还没想好。但您放心，肯定不是对这节目不好，也不是对任何人不好的话……”  
郭德纲终于放下茶杯给出回应，是一声轻得几不可闻的叹息。  
“……我也不问你，为什么今天是你把这小孩儿带进来，而不是卢鑫玉浩了。”他拎一拎大褂的下摆，正襟危坐，似是终于专心听起金霏的请求，“你要是想说两句什么这孩子其实挺好的，不是光会画眼线、也不是狂得容不下别人——那是大可不必了。这些个话，就在上一期，卢鑫玉浩都替他说过，我也替他说过，只不过在非会员版里都给掐下去了……你没看吗？”  
“您说的……归您说的。”金霏坦然回答，“您是前辈，是老师，这台上每一个年轻演员都是您的孩子，您肯定希望每一个都好；卢鑫玉浩说的也只是他们的，辛杰毕竟是他们园子的演员，他们肯定也不愿意他再挨着骂演每一场节目。可是我……我不一样，我说句自大的话，我对这小孩儿而言和每个人都不一样。毕竟我是他的沙发、板凳和地板，我是他的前三楼啊——”  
他不自觉地激动起来，嗓子里带了自己都没听见的颤音儿。郭德纲睁大眼睛瞪着他，“……你猜我听懂了吗。”

金霏这才想起那个太过久远又太过新潮的比喻，出现在这里像个不合时宜的包袱，可怪不得他，那意象在他脑子里实在盘旋太久了。他不好意思地低头笑笑，正在琢磨着如何化解尴尬，就听见郭德纲沉声说：  
“金霏啊……你这个孩子哪儿都好，就是太爱把什么都往自己身上揽了。”  
金霏有点儿呆住。郭德纲向沙发背上靠了靠，目光严肃起来，说：“没有人的形象是靠别人一句话扭过来的。他要想撕掉他身上那个‘眼线’的标签儿，只能靠他自己。靠能耐，靠态度，靠作品，就是不能靠别人解释。话说回来，你们两个孩子打那回之后能不结仇，能好好的处成这样，我看着其实挺高兴的；你有这个帮他的心思，也算是你这个当哥哥的心意尽到了，可你千万不能，不能觉得是你自己对他有责任……”  
金霏急急地打断他，“我没觉得。”  
短暂的安静。金霏也被自己的失礼吓一跳，歉疚地把头又低了些，“我——我懂您说的，我是真没觉得自己对他要负什么责任。可我还是想要这么个说话的机会，也不全是为他，我是为我自己。甭管我和陈曦这回是赢是输，是走是留，就最后下台那个出票数的时候，我就求您，给我两分……一分钟，一分钟就好。就算全都被剪下去，我也认了。”

他太殷切，也太执着，仿佛今天所有的努力只剩这一个目的。郭德纲看着他眼中的坚定，深深叹息一声，说：  
“我答应了。——去吧，好好准备节目，别让你师父白白跟着折腾一趟。”  
金霏睁大眼睛，瞳孔里映出惊喜的光来。他向郭德纲深鞠一躬，连着道了几声谢，这才向门口走去。  
“别想太多，”郭德纲在他背后掷地有声地嘱咐，“记着，他的路是要他自己走的，你不欠他什么。”  
金霏停住脚步，头也不回地应了声“是”，再度迈开步子的身影如释重负。

我确实不欠他什么，他想。我欠他的从来都不是一尘不染的开始，一帆风顺的成长，和一马平川的明天，更不是一场计划外的风花雪月——  
我只是欠他一副修好的眼镜，一口无病乱投医的良药，一顿被抢着买单的小龙虾，和一个从别人那里借来的打火机而已呀。  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你从来都不为自己哭的，总得有个人，替你流眼泪呀……不能是我吗？”  
>  ——辛杰

辛杰扯着背包带子低着头在走廊里徘徊。身边的所有人都行色匆匆，为马上要开始的新一期录制而忙碌，没人顾得上招呼他这个上一期的参演人员。他在金霏指示的小休息室门口晃了两圈，撇了撇嘴转过了脚尖。  
另一边是两个挨着的化妆间，大的一间里面人声鼎沸，听上去里面足能有百八十人；另一间小些的，他隐约听见陈曦的大嗓门从里面透出来，却没听见金霏。他正在犹豫要不要进去的时候，忽然听见另一边有人过来了。  
那脚步声有点熟悉，辛杰好奇地探了下头，惊喜地发现走过来的人竟是金霏，向来坦坦荡荡的四方步子此刻竟有点小心翼翼。辛杰眨了眨眼睛，放弃蹦出去黏在对方屁股后面的打算，缩在墙角里悄悄地看着金霏敲响了大化妆间的门。  
哪组选手在里面呢这是，是要弄多大场面啊，那么多人——辛杰好着奇探出头去，看见化妆间的门开了个小缝，金霏正往里钻就被推了出来，捎带一句连笑带闹压低了的熟悉声音，“出去！让你进来了吗，打听敌情呢？”

辛杰浑身一激灵。那个熟悉的嗓音竟然来自玉浩——他没来得及想怎么回事，就看见金霏笑着往外退了两步，跟着是先后从屋里钻出来的玉浩和卢鑫，后者出来时轻轻掩上了化妆间的门，庄重得像是怕打扰到什么。他往墙后缩了缩，藏住自己的影子，听见金霏深吸一口气，在问，“我的个天，这一屋子的老红军……你俩这是要搞大事情啊？”  
玉浩“嗐”了一声，跟卢鑫对视一眼，说：“……告诉你也没事儿。我们这回的节目，就是这么个主题了……确实弄得大了点儿。”  
“厉害了，”金霏喃喃赞叹，“又红又专——这么个重量级的阵仗，谁敢不给你们过啊？”  
走廊里沉默了几秒钟，辛杰听见的下一个声音是卢鑫。  
“……你还真说错了。就因为这阵仗太大，我们这回，是不以‘过’为目的了。”

拐角另一端的辛杰疑惑地睁大了眼睛，而后却听见金霏的声音叹了口气，说：“……我明白了。票数低的话不好看，票数高又得上升到另一个层面了，说你们玩情怀都算委婉的……”  
“所以就不和其他节目并列比了，”玉浩回答，“就当我们放弃复活赛，按致敬节目播出。这是我俩跟节目组商量出来最好的安排了。”  
卢鑫在旁边轻声重复：“……最好的安排了。挺好的——这一辈子总得有那么一两件事儿，是不为输赢，就为了想做才去做的。”  
辛杰咬紧了唇，把背包带子在手指上又绕了几圈。金霏的声音在远处轻轻地带着笑意，“没错呀。我特别懂。——这就是你俩不带家里那小孩儿来的原因啊？”  
卢鑫和玉浩同时愣了一下，“怎么着，他都跟你告上状了？”  
辛杰忍不住又往出探了探头，看见金霏有点儿窘迫地把手揣进裤袋，“……没有。”  
“也不是不带他来，就是不知道怎么跟他解释，”卢鑫轻轻摇了摇头，“有些事儿吧……太复杂了。不该归小孩儿操心的。”  
金霏转过身去，用手掩住嘴低低地咳嗽了声，“……其实你们不应该当他还是小孩儿了。”  
玉浩揶揄的声音传来，“你倒比我俩还了解他啊？……”

他们三个人又聊了些什么其他无关紧要的，辛杰再没听进去，直到远远听见化妆间的门又被关上，金霏的脚步由远及近。他抱紧了怀里的背包，连呼吸都屏住，果不其然被从后面敲了个脑嘣儿，“——都听见了？”  
辛杰抬起头来，揉着被敲痛的地方，嗔怪地和金霏互瞪了两秒，然后泄气地又转过脸去。  
“果然是和老红军有关的节目啊，”他小声嗫嚅着，“他俩前一阵儿还带我们去慰问演出来的……可为什么这题材就不能比了呢，我还是不懂啊。”  
金霏只是笑笑，安慰地拍拍他的头，“你现在不用懂。你只负责说好相声，把它们往哪儿放的事就归哥哥们管吧……要不我把你领他俩那儿去，让他俩再给你讲讲课？”  
辛杰向那扇关闭的门望了一眼，最后还是轻轻摇了摇头，“他俩不是说怕我操心么……我还是不过去给他们添乱了。”  
他歪着头看向金霏，眼睛忽然调皮地眨了眨，抛出一点暗示的期待来。金霏哑然失笑，“那你就要过来给我添乱吗？”  
“我就……在旁边呆会儿，不打扰你化妆对词儿，”辛杰央求的眼神放着光，“等录制开始了我再去那个休息室嘛……”

金霏看了他两眼，到底还是没着没落地叹了口气。辛杰如愿以偿地被他牵进隔壁的小化妆间，对面陈曦的眉头皱得能挤死人。小孩儿机灵地察觉自己的不受欢迎，委委屈屈往金霏身后缩，幸好面前还有位和蔼可亲的老爷子，在用询问的目光打量过来。金霏清清嗓子，刻意忽略陈曦，直接对着自己师父介绍，“这孩子……相声新势力的，来现场想学习学习，我就让他跟这呆会儿。”  
李少杰看看辛杰，点着头哦了两声，也不知道想没想起来什么。金霏有些窘迫地抓抓头，回身低声跟辛杰说，“你好好呆着，我换衣服去。”  
辛杰听话地点点头，眼睛却亮起来。他已经看见陈曦身上的白色大褂，好像正是在《有新人》时期他们两组PK时的那身儿，他照着想象了一下金霏的同款装束，只觉得比那个时候看起来会更加耀眼，不知不觉脸上又开始发热。他正神游天外，对面那位亲切的老先生忽然冲他招了招手。  
“哎，那小孩儿，你会玩消消乐不？”

金霏换好衣服从镜子背后转出来，就看见辛杰乖巧地蹲在自己师父椅子跟前，正捧着老人家的手机游刃有余地点来点去，“叮叮叮”的音效声此起彼伏，还抽空应着老先生“学相声几年了”“有师承没有呢”“你跟他俩咋认识的啊”之类的闲篇儿。陈曦揣着手站在一边，见金霏过来，哭笑不得地瞪了他两眼。李老先生也抬起头，指着辛杰冲他夸，“你这小朋友可聪明啊，我卡这关卡两个礼拜了……你俩可警醒着点儿，这都是以后能把你俩拍在沙滩上的后浪。”  
“是，”陈曦苦笑着应和，“我俩是没他浪……”

辛杰刚好打通那个把李老先生卡住俩礼拜的关卡，抬起脸来看着金霏忽然呆住。没有记忆里把身材衬得格外颀长的白色大褂，没有古色古香的水裤和布鞋，他面前是从未想象过的一身嘻哈风采的金霏：红黑斜纹格子的衬衫连袖口都未扣好，牛仔裤膝盖上两个硕大的破洞还剪出一圈流苏般的穗儿，胸口一串夸张的金链在白T恤前边晃动得格外闪眼，只有脚上蹬那双匡威运动鞋还算系得整齐。他把嘴巴张大好久，一时忘了闭上，直到被金霏一指头戳在脑门儿上才醒转。  
金霏看着他的傻样儿笑出声来，“你看你这个没见过的样子啊……怎么了就吓着了？”  
小孩儿条件反射地冲他做个鬼脸，一会儿才垂下头去小声说，“……好帅。”  
金霏猛地转过身去喘口长气，努力装作没听清的样子，若无其事在镜台前面坐下。  
“金霏老师。还是跟以前一样吧，”化妆师正好打另一边过来了，也不多做客套，直接打开箱子摆开装备，“眼线那些乱七八糟的都不要，是吗？”  
镜子里，金霏清楚地看见背后的辛杰，小孩儿身子明显地震了一下，然后迅速把头埋下去继续玩手机。他压住胸口那股乱窜的气息，摘下眼镜，用似乎平静的声音对化妆师说，“你先打底吧。……”

有口无心的化妆师十几分钟完成任务，收拾起箱子就去顾别的演员了。金霏从镜子里看着不断向这边偷瞟的辛杰，忽然下决心似地拧过转椅，冲他招了招手。  
“哎，你过来，”他从化妆师留在镜台前的装备里拈出一根笔，递到发呆的辛杰手里。  
“——给哥哥画个眼线呗。”  
辛杰讶然把眼睛睁得更大，在对上金霏确定的眼神之后又乐得弯成两道月牙儿，开开心心地蹿过去接过了眼线笔。

“我天哪你也不怕他给你杵瞎了！”陈曦心惊胆战地站在旁边，看着辛杰拿着眼线笔在金霏眼皮上比划，啧嘴的动静让人比较担心他的假牙。金霏在另一边偷着拍拍辛杰支在椅子上的手背，小孩儿顿时感觉有人撑腰了，手上动作不停嘴上也不客气，“陈曦哥你没画过这个你不知道啦。这玩意儿可简单了，我们老板娘都会画——来，哥哥，往上翻个白眼。”  
“你们老板娘？……那能一样吗，”陈曦背过身去碎碎地叨咕，“人家女同志那是天生擅长这个……”  
金霏噗哧一声乐了，“哥，他说的他们老板娘是张玉浩。”  
“……啊。”  
陈曦决定对相声新势力这个诡异的团体暂停评价。

辛杰很快完成他的得意之作，收起眼线笔对着金霏端详半天，然后大着胆子捧着金霏的脸转过去，俩人对着镜子一起嘻嘻傻笑。金霏还站起来特意到少杰先生跟前蹦了两圈，收获师父一声“嗯，还挺精神”之后蹦得更欢了。陈曦把手往袖子深处揣了揣，打算放弃理会这两个傻子，“行了别得瑟啦！对会儿词不啊？”  
被惊醒的辛杰再度像个被抛弃的小动物般站起来，默默开始收拾自己的包。金霏跟着站起来，沉默了一会儿，扯过自己那件大褂往外一披，“……我先送他上休息室去。”

“哎翔子——”  
小休息室里并不空，还热闹得很。屋里摆着个轮椅，却是闲着的。本该坐在上面的人此时歪在沙发上看了看手机，又看了看墙上还没放出现场画面的大屏幕，顺便抬腿踢了踢旁边的搭档。  
“你说师父刚才说的啥？让我给金霏看孩子？我哪会看那玩意儿啊我就带过几天郭麒麟和郭汾阳。再说金霏有孩子了吗？！”  
“没吧，他还单身呢吧，”被他踢了一脚的人无辜地眯起本就不大的眼缝儿，“咱师父惜才啊，除了卢鑫玉浩我看他最待见就是金霏，上回那期还老惦记让他跟金靖刘胜瑛姐俩搭茬儿呢——”  
“师父净瞎闹，人金靖结婚了吧好像。……那让咱俩带什么小孩儿……难不成是说刚才敲开门看了一眼就跑的那个？”  
“那是金霏家孩子么那不是卢鑫玉浩家的吗……”  
门再次被敲响。辛杰依旧躲在门外，从金霏背后偷眼瞧着门里，而金霏噗地一声，对着屋里的张云雷笑破了功，“郭老师一说‘腿脚不好’我就应该想到是你了！”

有了金霏在旁边，辛杰比刚才敲开门就跑的时候少了许多拘束，赖在金霏旁边抱着芝士酸奶吸溜吸溜地喝，顺便听着他和张云雷杨九郎寒暄。  
“……认识啊，这小孩儿上回还找我借过打火机呢。……钢板是拆完了，没那么夸张，就是九郎非要给我弄一轮椅来备着……反正后面比赛也不能上了，这两天还不能赶场，我俩干脆过来看看别人是怎么弄节目的。”  
“听见没有？”金霏戳戳旁边的辛杰，“人家张云雷腿脚不方便，你好好待着别给这俩哥哥添乱。”

多少知道《有新人》前情的张云雷和杨九郎目瞪口呆地，看着辛杰又耍赖又抗议地冲金霏保证“我可乖了”并把对方顺利推出门外。门关上之后，杨九郎先忍不住开口逗人，“哎那小孩儿，你跟金霏，你俩啥时候——”  
张云雷在他身后不轻不重地咳嗽了一声。杨九郎咂咂嘴，生硬地接上，“金霏那眼线该不是你给他画的吧。”  
辛杰坐回自己的小椅子上，不好意思地嗯了一声。杨九郎小眼睛里顿时燃起一股八卦之光，被张云雷瞪了一眼之后消停缩了回去。

正式的录制在好长一段时间之后终于开始。头个上场的东北脱口秀拿了个五十八票的开场，可说无功无过。大屏幕在下一轮滚动出金霏陈曦的名字，辛杰顿时支楞起耳朵来，把小椅子搬得离转播画面近了些，恨不得扎进屏幕里去。张云雷和杨九郎在一旁看见，悄悄对了个“有事儿”的眼神。  
金霏一身嘻哈范儿出现在镜头里的时候辛杰眼睛都直了。明明是已经见过的画面，现场演出时的效果又格外不同，他睁大了眼睛看着那人倒拎着麦克风晃晃悠悠走到台上，满身摇滚青年的颓劲儿活灵活现，和从前大褂笼罩下那个君子端方的模样判若两人。他身后的张云雷都吓了一跳，小声感慨了句，“我去……金霏还能这么颠覆啊……”  
辛杰差点回头给他两句“你不知道吗他能耐还大呢他才不是你们想象的老古董呢”，想起对金霏承诺过的乖，一下子又安静下来。舞台上的陈曦正扯着金霏的“破衣喽嗖”痛心疾首，辛杰在屏幕外面乐得前仰后合，听见金霏那段改编得不着痕迹的“姆咔姆咔夸得令夸”又忘了乐，只顾竖着耳朵仔细咂磨新绕口令的韵脚。小休息室里没有切到第二现场的转播机位，他没听见其他选手对这段老活新编的称叹，却也听见张云雷跟杨九郎在身后感慨，“……金霏陈曦确实是牛掰。”  
节目里的陈曦被金霏套了一身红配绿，忍无可忍地终于把李少杰先生请出来，附带一句灵感突发的“叔，别玩消消乐了”。辛杰隐约感觉被拿来砸了挂，揉着鼻子正咯咯地笑，一转眼又看见金霏瞬间换回大褂，抖出一副快板儿和李少杰、陈曦并排站在台上，老少三人开始同唱《三打白骨精》。他以前在网络视频里没少看见金霏打板儿，今天却又有别一样的感觉，他想，要是自己的快板也有这个水准就好了，就算能赶上姬攀的功力，足够上次在《有新人》的节目里秀一段儿出来，至少也不会……  
雷动的掌声穿透画面从转播屏里响起，辛杰这才看清屏幕里刚刚停止跳跃的票数，是六十一票。张云雷低声惋惜，“……不够稳啊，这数儿。”  
辛杰回头撇他一眼，扁着嘴坐回去又咬开了一袋酸奶。

金霏搀着师父缓缓走下台去，小心翼翼地问，“师父，您觉得……还成吗？”  
李老先生转头看着他，目光如炬，“你不必问我。你自己觉得好，那就是好。”  
金霏用力点点头，语气里透出久未曾见的信心和满足。  
“——那我觉得，好。”  
六十一票虽然不是理想分数，他却觉得已经发挥出想表达的所有，包括上一次把类似的题材不得不交给好友代为演出的遗憾，在这一刻都得以弥平。不遗憾了……不遗憾了吧？

小休息室里，屏幕已经开始转播下一个闹闹嚷嚷的节目。这剧情实在不合屋里仨人的胃口，百无聊赖的一段安静后，杨九郎在张云雷示意下拿了两包桌上的小零食，递过去给辛杰。  
辛杰小声道着谢接了过来。他撕开一袋锅巴，边往嘴里塞边听张云雷问，“哎，金霏这个作品……是你帮他写的吗？”  
小孩儿一口锅巴差点噎着，“没……不是啊？”  
“哦，”张云雷意外地笑笑，“我还觉得挺有你的风格呢。你回去等着看播出版吧，就金霏这个带眼线的造型一出来，弹幕里得一堆艾特你的……”  
辛杰本来扯着嘴角咧出个笑容，咧到一半却笑出了丝丝苦意。他把手里的零食袋捏得吱啦啦响，低语声埋藏在噪音里，“我不想那样。……我不想，让他们因为那个说他……”  
我不想那样被和他联系起来。我不想，和他的名字因为那个标签儿，被连在一起呀——

“想那个没用。”张云雷似乎明白他在郁结什么，掏出根烟却没敢在屋里点燃，只抛着玩儿，“标签吗？挨骂吗？时候没到，你都得认。谁没被骂过呀？小孩儿，我托个大说，你全部粉丝加起来可能还没骂我的人零头多呢。”  
辛杰哧的一声乐出声儿，乐完才发觉似乎不对劲。张云雷不解地回头看杨九郎，“我踩着他笑点了吗？”  
杨九郎摊手，“张老师，你刚才说得太认真了，跟抖包袱似的。”  
张云雷倒像是被杨九郎踩笑点似的也跟着笑出来，笑够了继续转向辛杰。  
“谁没那个过程啊小孩儿。拿我们家人来说，岳云鹏，当初最火的时候，一出来观众就喊让他唱《五环》，他都快唱吐了。熬到现在，终于没人冲着《五环》来看他了，来的人冲的就仨字儿，——岳云鹏。我呢，我不也一样吗？提到我不是《探清水河》，就是身上的钢板；现在钢板拆了，梗还在身上，且躲不过去呢。……你也熬吧，熬到能耐够了，真正火了，就不会再有人喊你‘眼线精’啦。”  
辛杰大睁着眼睛听着，仿佛再一次认识眼前这个当红同行，嘴里轻轻地说了声谢谢。张云雷倒被他弄窘了，转脸跟杨九郎说，“这小孩儿多有礼貌啊，不像他们说的——哎哟我去？就这，……六十六票？”

刚才的第三个节目票数出来了，刷刷地超过金霏陈曦的名字，直飙榜首。辛杰丢开手里的零食，噔噔噔几步跑到屏幕前，揉着眼睛再度确认之后，就僵在了那儿。杨九郎过去从身后拍拍他，安慰着，“哎呀你别着急。今天复活两个呢，金霏还是有希望……”  
张云雷在他们身后叹了口气，“你是不傻？他不还得惦记卢鑫玉浩吗？”  
小休息室里的空气再次凝固起来。三个人都默默地回到自己座位，安静地等下一组喜剧人登场，是场上唯一的女性喜剧组合，金靖刘胜瑛。

今天没有“辛小杰爱的抱抱”加持，是去是留依然疑雾重重。看来不能把命运都赖在小恶魔身上啊——  
呆坐在小黑屋里，金霏的思绪开始无端地四处飞舞。方才那个小品看似吵闹，其实剧情和演出完整的程度已经进步明显，他并不觉得那个六十六票来得突兀，只能感叹相声的表现形式还是太受限。  
金靖和刘胜瑛这两个还颇受他欣赏的姑娘的表演已经开始，他对着屏幕默默点着头，心不知不觉跳到喉咙口。也许下一组票数就会决定他和陈曦的去留，也许下一次站上舞台，他就能看到被老郭叫到台口来的辛杰了……

辛杰盯着大屏幕里正生动演绎一个恋爱中少女的金靖，两手无助地撕扯着锅巴的包装纸，对上海小姐姐的台词其实一点都没听进去，只恨不得把进度条直接拖后十分钟，直奔最后的结果。张云雷大概是想打破他的紧张，在他旁边清清嗓子，突然说：  
“哎对了辛杰啊，有个事儿我跟你得解释一下——就上回金霏来的时候，在底下喊那声‘张云雷我爱你’，那是闹着玩儿呢。他就是不想让我按钮PK他，其实我俩不算太熟，你可别误会啊。……”  
“诶……”辛杰呆呆地挠了两下后脑勺，张张嘴还没想好要辩解什么，脸却早已可疑地红了个透，“我没误会，我也不……”  
杨九郎的声音在另一边骤然严肃起来，“出票数了！”

金霏和陈曦作为榜上第二名被再次唤上舞台，另一端是刚刚结束表演的金靖刘胜瑛。全场寂静下来，所有人的耳朵齐齐转向郭德纲的方向，“那么接下来，请公布对刚刚上场的喜剧人，金靖、刘胜瑛的投票结果——”  
整个舞台灯火一齐暗下去，只留下两束交替辉闪的光，忽左忽右把金霏陈曦、以及两个上海女孩依次照亮，又依次留在黑暗里。辛杰屏住了呼吸，死死盯着上方耳屏里跳动的数字。  
要赢啊。他不自觉地捂住了左边胸口，嘴唇微微翕动着，无声地说，你这回一定要赢啊——

跳动的数字停了。  
笼在金霏和陈曦身上的灯光轰然熄灭。六十三比六十一，金靖刘胜瑛领先两票。

辛杰猛地从椅子里跳起来。  
“又是两票，”他盯着大屏幕上鲜艳的数字，用颤抖的声音喃喃自语，“为什么呀——为什么又是两票——”

“好，恭喜金靖、刘胜瑛暂时安全——很遗憾，我们要和金霏陈曦说再见了。”  
两个女孩儿在属于幸存者的灯光下终于敢放开捂住眼睛的手指，发出惊喜的啜泣。金霏目送着她们在郭德纲的道贺下走向下一个待定者的席位，忽然轻松得心如止水。  
此时此刻，他心里只剩下最后一个愿景。郭德纲向他们走过来，目光里带着坚定的示意。金霏更加放心了些，他明白面前这个泰斗级的人物即将兑现与自己的约定。他听见对方用一贯的调侃口吻，却带着无法掩饰的惋惜，说：“来吧，说一下你们的‘获奖感言’吧。”  
金霏和陈曦对视一眼，互相点了点头，施施然走到聚光灯下。台下有观众为他们发出小声的唏嘘，他向那个方向投去抚慰的目光，很快又抬起头来。他不知道小休息室里的转播屏对应着哪个机位，不过现在这个角度，应该能让就要为他难过的小孩儿看清自己吧——

“其实这次来，我们的心态和上次完全不一样了。不再像那次那么遗憾了，”他对着镜头开口，“这一年……我们从《相声有新人》一路走来，也是一个作品一个作品在成长……”  
比自己想象的要紧张，他意外地开始语无伦次。郭德纲察觉了他的紧张，适时插进来说：“《相声有新人》……那个时候，他俩也是呼声特别高的一组。只是决赛的时候……可惜了。”  
话题十分巧妙地被带回到上一个舞台，台下响起更多的议论，显然有不少人想起了那段专属于相声的花团锦簇的日子。金霏抓住这个字眼，感激地望向郭德纲，“说到这个，我们更要感谢郭老师。没有《相声有新人》那个平台的话，就不会有今天这么多熟悉我们的观众朋友，我们今天也走不到这里……”  
他接话的节奏有些急了，甚至有打断郭德纲话茬的嫌疑，但他此时已顾不上，只想让台上台下所有人一起回想起他在《有新人》里打响的最初一枪，想起那个桀骜不驯跟他唱过反调的小孩儿。郭德纲看他们一眼，忽然话锋一转，说：“……还是你们自己有这实力。其实像这种节目，相声是吃亏的。从打过去就有规矩，我们不跟响器碰一块儿，闹不过……”

金霏陡然竖起耳朵。他从身边郭德纲的耳麦里，敏锐地捕捉到有些慌张的杂音，似乎是后台导演在发出什么紧急信号；而郭德纲显然是在刻意拖延时间扭转的话题，也使他的心急速向未知的深渊坠落。郭德纲生硬地摆弄起手里的提词卡，向他不露痕迹地靠近了两步，更加坐实他心里不祥的预感。话题似乎再也无法转到辛杰身上，金霏只看见老郭借着卡片的遮掩向他做出口型，他勉强认出了三个字是“快回去”。  
“……所以希望大家把更多的支持，给我们这些相声演员，像卢鑫玉浩，张鹤伦郎鹤炎……加油吧。”  
在脑子里好容易打好的腹稿被突如其来的变故搅得一团糟，金霏几乎是用逃离的步伐和陈曦一起走下舞台，身后是郭德纲罕见的急促念白，“……请下一组喜剧人做好准备，我们给他们一会儿时间……”

小小的休息室里依旧逼仄而安静，金霏匆匆赶回的时候张云雷正坐在轮椅上，旁边半跪着的是正在查看他小腿的杨九郎，屋里一切和他离开的时候并无二致，唯独少了辛杰。小孩儿的双肩背包还孤零零地丢在椅子里，喝一半的酸奶袋子规规矩矩地摆在桌角，整齐得仿佛他们的主人只是暂时离开去了个洗手间。  
“金霏哥！金霏老师！”张云雷一看见他，立马急吼吼地从轮椅里站起来，差点儿又绊一跟头，幸得杨九郎扶住，“你家小孩儿丢了！”  
陈曦大张着嘴跟在后面，狐疑地看着金霏，“得说是卢鑫玉浩家那小孩儿吧？怎么的又……”  
“……看见刚才那组票数出来，噌地站起来就跑了。”张云雷对上金霏焦灼询问的眼神，有些内疚地转过了头，“我站起来追，没小心绊了一下。九郎光顾着我来着，也没追上……”  
“我说什么来着，”郭德纲叹息的声音从他们身后响起，“就腿脚不好这个事儿，特别耽误带孩子。”

所有人的目光集中在金霏身上，看着他从兜里掏出眼镜、揉揉鼻梁，做了个长长的深呼吸，而后掏出手机，给辛杰拨出一个语音通话。陈曦在旁边也跟着起了急，“别发微信了，直接打电话吧！”  
金霏低下头，看着屏幕上渐渐跳出来的「对方手机可能不在身边，请稍后再试」，低声说，“……我只有他微信。”  
杨九郎望向郭德纲，试探着问，“师父，要不让电视台调下监控……”  
陈曦继续急，“问卢鑫玉浩要他号儿啊！”  
“——都不用。”

金霏沉声打断所有人的慌乱，在片刻之间早已抬手解开盘扣，甩掉大褂，露出里面未及换掉的嘻哈装束，另一手拎起辛杰的背包甩到背上。  
“我大概能知道他在哪儿，我去找。——哥，我师父待会儿烦你安顿一下。卢鑫玉浩马上该上场了，别让他们分心……”  
他几句话做好一切安排，先向张云雷和杨九郎点点头，再向陈曦投去一眼抱歉，最后迈向门口，轻声向郭德纲道了声别。  
耳麦里的嘈杂声又响起来，似在催郭德纲回到前场。老郭看了他一眼，无奈地摇头，“到底是小孩儿，一点事都不经……快去吧。这边有了信儿我就告诉你。”  
金霏应了一声，抬脚大踏步奔出门去，听见陈曦跟在后面喊，“你把那个漏风的裤子换了再去追啊！”  
他忘记回音。

夜风卷着潮湿的空气，迷蒙掉都市里大半阑珊的灯火。金霏跌跌撞撞地冲出电视台大楼，破洞牛仔裤裹挟的冷空气围着小腿打转，他顾不上冷，只记得庆幸今天节目的扮相许他穿了这双运动鞋。辛杰会跑去哪儿，他心里有两个模糊的答案，最终还是在难得的清醒中，率先排除掉了上次他差点教会小孩儿抽烟的天台——怕高的辛杰并不会喜欢一个人爬上那里。  
他要去的是另一个地方。那是辛杰只指给过他一个人看过的地方，是小孩儿只和他分享过的小小宝藏，虽然此时未必还能看见，和那个夜晚一样漂亮的，夹杂在行道树枝叶间的灯火，和桥头下粼粼的江水——  
——哥哥你下次再心情不好，就别上天台吹冷风了，看看江景不是更好嘛？  
——知道了，下次我再被淘汰，就上那儿去……  
金霏艰难地从大脑中挤出记忆，在车流来来往往的街头辨别着方位。辛杰的小背包在他背上一甩一甩，路人惊讶地看着这个一身摇滚风装扮的青年在人形绿灯亮起的片刻飞奔过斑马线，踏着与装备风格全然不符的僵硬步调，左支右绌地消失在下一个街口。

他几乎是按图索骥地找见那条被辛杰错认为黄浦江的细小涓流，和横跨其上的白石小桥。得益于南方城市在二三月里的温润天气，路边的行道树依然绿得参差斑驳，只是点缀其间的路灯光线苍白刺眼，大概上次从远处看见的五彩斑斓只是大气里折射出的错觉。金霏沿着纤细的桥栏一步步向尽头数过去，终于在接近桥尾的地方，遥遥望见那个他在视网膜上放映过无数遍的影子。  
小巧的桥栏杆细弱却莫名地有着安全的高度，只够辛杰把上半身吃力地搭在上面，勉强撑住下巴，呆呆地望着眼前潺潺流淌出波声的河水。这孩子在这跑出来的短短一段路程中，竟然还有余裕买到点儿罐装啤酒——他脚边摆了一排易拉罐，被塑封成一个硬邦邦的方阵，已经有四五个空位里的罐子不知去向，还有一罐握在他手里。金霏远远地看着小孩儿把罐子举到嘴边，仰着头啜尽最后一口，手背草草地抹一把下巴，抡起胳膊似乎想气呼呼地把空罐甩向江心，却还是在一秒的犹豫之后选择乖巧地放下手，把罐子抛进近处的垃圾桶。  
金霏放慢脚步。天还未晚到夜深人静，步履匆匆的行人错落地从他们身边经过，没人有心思驻足下来，观察一个倚在桥边自斟自饮的年轻人。金霏就这么混在不疾不徐的稀疏人群里，从背后慢慢靠近过去，耐心得像在捕捉一只随时将要惊飞的鸟儿。  
也许是染了点醉意，他那一向机敏得过头的小鸟儿此时不太灵巧了，在被金霏靠近到身后半米远的时候，才想起懵懵懂懂地歪一下脑袋。在他反应过来之前，金霏早已欺身上去，一手准确地兜在小孩儿腰上，另一只手小心地蒙上那双此时应该是蕴满茫然的眼睛，嘴唇俯到他耳边，轻轻地说：  
“——抓到你啦。”

掌心里是一片意外的湿润与冰凉。也许是被那个太过熟悉与温暖的声音及时驯服，被从背后捉住的小家伙好像忘了再挣扎躲避，就那么乖乖地任金霏揽着自己的腰，把他拖离那片只有一排脆弱的栏杆隔着的江水。金霏把他拽到路灯下，才放开手又有些慌张地重又环了上去。刚才手心里的湿不是错觉，他在辛杰脸上清楚地看见泪痕，湿漉漉的眼角在抖着，仿佛下一秒就要再次决堤。  
“你说你……”  
才说了三个字，金霏便感觉自己的喉咙也胀痛起来。气息不畅之下，他只记得伸手去揉拭辛杰泪湿的眼角，可小孩儿最后的倔强又跑了出来，低下头躲开他的手指，自己狠狠抹了两把，动作粗暴得不像在对待自己的脸。金霏急急地把他的手抓下来，没耐住脾气地又冲他吼，“你又跑什么！一有点事儿就跑，有点事儿就跑——再说这叫个事儿吗？你忘了自己来干什么的吗，你……”  
  
突然投进怀里的温度，瞬间打灭他太过担心而冲口而出的所有。辛杰扑上来把脸深深埋进他肩窝里，刚才没擦干净的那一脸泪迹瞬间洇透他的衣领。金霏一下子忘记接下来还要训斥些什么，只顾得上收紧手臂抱紧怀里的人，抚上那一头小卷毛儿，却越揉越乱。他听见自己的声音，柔软而无措地响在辛杰贴得太近的脸庞旁边，“好了不哭了，外面风这么冷，你把脸冻坏了还怎么当爱豆……再说不就差两票么，我还没哭呢，你看你哭什么呀……”  
“——可是你都不会哭啊。”  
辛杰带着浓重鼻音的嗓声，瓮声瓮气地响在他的胸口。  
“你从来……都不会为自己哭的，”小孩儿将他的衬衫下摆揪得更紧，抽噎着抬起头来，绞成一团的眉头和挂满水雾的睫毛，不断挑战着金霏亲吻上去的冲动，“你的眼泪都是流给别人的，总得有个人，替你流眼泪呀……不能是我吗？……”

天地间一切声音陷入混响。辛杰被金霏再一次紧紧锁进怀里，感受着来自对方胸膛的温暖，和耳边响起的温柔回答，“……谁说不能。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “傻小孩儿，那叫亲吗？哥哥教你，这才叫亲……”  
>  ——金霏

——时间要是能停下来该多好啊。  
辛杰在金霏衣领上轻轻蹭着快要止住的眼泪，一边闷闷不乐地想。要是不哭了，就没理由再赖在人家怀里了吧——可是眼泪已经要停下来了，不知道流点儿鼻涕算不算数……  
他刚有点被自己的荒唐想法吓到，金霏忽然握住他的肩膀，轻轻地把他推离自己怀抱。辛杰浑身凛住，周身一下子失去的温暖片刻间差点冻僵了他，他壮着胆子抬起雾湿的眼睛，看见的却是金霏漾着暖意和歉意的眼神——然后那人就背过身去狠狠地打了两个喷嚏。

打完喷嚏转回来的金霏揉了两下鼻子，不好意思地看着面前刚被自己推开的小孩儿。人既然已经放开，就没法再往怀里搂了，他开始悄悄懊恼那两个喷嚏来得不太是时候。  
辛杰比他更局促地拽着衣角，视线却垂下去，直勾勾地盯着金霏的破牛仔裤。金霏并没发现他的关注点，还没话找话地在那干咳一声，笑着问，“要不咱俩吃汤包去吧？我都看好地儿了，有家老店评价挺不错的，离这儿也就一站地……”  
他边说边壮起胆子去牵辛杰的手腕，小孩儿却不把手给他，只是把目光从他的破裤子上抬起来，又盯住那件鲜艳却单薄的衬衫，抿紧嘴唇拼命摇头。金霏在他躲躲闪闪的眼神里捕到一片担忧，终于反应过来了点儿。他把胸口涌上来的热意竭力往下压了压，往前凑着贴近辛杰的鼻尖，轻声说：“……那咱们打个车吧，车里暖和。”  
终于得到小孩儿点头应允，金霏松了口气，转头向路边去寻觅计程车。辛杰小步追在后面，有一下没一下地从他背上往下拽自己的背包带子。金霏回手拍开他，“给我背着吧——就当挡风了。”

被这句话说服的辛杰放弃和他争抢，乖乖地钻进金霏拦下来的计程车后座。金霏习惯性地打开前门，想了想又关上了。  
辛杰看着后车门被再次拉开，眼睛里眨出点惊喜又赶紧往回收了收，向左挪挪窝儿，给金霏腾出地方。金霏在他看不见的角度努力平缓一下呼吸，掏出手机翻出以前收藏过的汤包铺子地址，拿给司机，“师傅，我们去这儿。”  
司机应声扣下计价器。金霏往后一坐，被什么硬东西硌了下。他低头扫一眼，才发现辛杰竟然把刚才剩下那半打罐装啤酒拎上了车，宝贝似地塞在俩人中间。他哭笑不得地抬手去打算敲人脑瓜，辛杰早已先一步缩头，向他吐吐舌头，可怜巴巴地眨着眼睛，“扔了怪浪费的……”  
毕竟车上有别人在，金霏无奈地放弃开口唠叨，拎起那些易拉罐，勉勉强强塞到小背包里。他收拾好一切，摸出手机准备给其他人发个报平安的消息，刚打算偷眼看看小孩儿的动静，肩膀上就一沉——辛杰毛绒绒的小脑袋歪了过来，准确无误地枕在他肩上，微微张着的嘴唇呼出一点儿竟有些可爱的酒气，紧闭的眼睫悄悄颤抖着不知暴露了什么。

金霏放弃思考，连呼吸都凝滞，却一个字都说不出来，僵硬的肩膀也不敢有一丝耸动。  
算了——他说服自己，不要和一个刚哭得一塌糊涂的小酒鬼计较。给他靠一会儿又不会少块肉——他低下头去悄无声息地给陈曦发微信，惜字如金，「人找到了，没事。告诉郭老师。」  
正打算补上一句“别让卢鑫玉浩知道这事儿”，肩上的辛杰好像是真的睡熟，在他身上无意识地蹭了蹭，外套口袋里的手机随着歪倒的身子掉了出来。金霏悄悄帮他捡起，不小心按亮的屏幕上显出一排最近的通话记录。他脑子里还记着被小孩儿教训那句“看人手机不要左右乱划”，可是通话记录顶端那个“老郭”实在太难逃脱他的注意，长达四五分钟的通话时间更令人陷入沉思——  
哪个老郭呢，金霏回忆起辛杰向来对有能耐的人心服口不服的那个劲儿，这个不礼貌的称谓倒是帮他加深心底的猜测。可像郭德纲这么重量级的人物，一般手机号都层层保密的，不太可能用自己电话拨给这个小屁孩儿吧？……  
辛杰压在他肩上的重量渐渐加沉，呼吸也一点点重了。金霏暂时抛开被小孩儿流一身口水的担心，放纵自己的好奇，点开了那个被辛杰标记为“老郭”的号码详情。并不是什么大佬爱用的靓号，他皱了皱眉，眼睛一转，用自己手机翻出孟鹤堂的微信，把这号码儿拍了过去。

一会儿才有回音，「霏哥，我是九良。孟哥换衣服呢。」  
「这个号？……这是云雷师哥的电话，怎么啦？他找你？」  
和预想的差不多，金霏草草回过去一句“没事了”，轻轻把辛杰的手机给他揣回口袋。郭德纲应该是终于从哪儿找出了辛杰的号码，毕竟小孩儿也是在东方台留过档的演员。可刚才那会儿节目还录着呢——他脑中想象一下老郭从前场开小差跑到休息室，要过张云雷手机就给辛杰拨号的场面，总觉得有些诡异。那么大个腕儿，居然真的会浪费时间打电话过来，就为了骂一顿这个给人添麻烦的小屁孩儿吗……  
车子忽然减速，金霏被打断思索，抬起头才听见司机说“到了”。辛杰随着刹车声从他肩上红着脸抬起头，一无所知地揉揉眼睛。

那家躺在金霏收藏夹里的老店近在眼前，倒是还没打烊，老板从蒸笼上端下最后一屉汤包，却对他们摇头，“卖完了。”  
“您端着那——”金霏皱着眉向老板手里指了指。老板依然很倔强地摇头，“这已经冷掉了，不可以卖的。我们要自己吃掉的啦。”  
哪一行手艺人都有自己的骄傲，金霏倒也没办法，只能转身准备走出店门，辛杰却已经迷迷糊糊坐下，在他身后的长凳上晃悠着腿。小小的双肩包已被他顺利从金霏身上夺回来，搂在怀里垫着脑袋，几乎要钻到里面去。金霏叹口气，无奈地回头来拽他，“走吧，咱们换一家。或者吃点儿别的什么，然后我送你回住的地方，好不好？”  
辛杰仰起脸，先一步扯住他的袖口，两颊的绯红不知是不是上了头的酒意使然，诱人得足以摇响人内心的警铃。  
“住的地方……我没订。我打算直接坐火车回去，在车上睡一觉的……”  
“不行，”金霏像个当家长的模样瞪了他一眼，“你还长本事了——喝个小酒喝得晃晃悠悠的，然后自己稀里糊涂上火车？一个人，夜里的车，从上海奔西安？你想担心死……担心死谁呀。”

“我又不是小孩子了，”辛杰对他歪过头，视野朦胧，小声嘟哝，“你都跟卢鑫哥他们说过的……我不是小孩子了……”  
絮絮叨叨的重复，不但不能证明他不是小孩子，反而坐实了这是个酒意正在上升的小醉鬼。金霏无奈地伸手去架他的胳膊，“那怎么着啊小祖宗——听话，你不能直接坐火车走，我先给你找个店住一晚，明天早上醒了你再走，成不？乖啊……”  
辛杰也不知道又在想什么。他刚才那点使着小劲儿的抗拒、和试图再度把沉甸甸的小脑袋压到金霏怀里的任性，在听了这段建议之后忽然渐渐退散，取而代之以乖巧的点头，和被金霏牵着走出门去一同钻进下一辆计程车的温顺。  
没来得及多想的金霏嘱咐司机往车站附近开过去，而后便索性自己也歪一歪身子，让辛杰打着哈欠再次靠在肩膀上。在这个旖旎的夜晚，他忽然决意让自己这点私心放任自流。还能怎么样呢，他想，自己不过是在履行一个当哥哥的一点儿照顾后辈的义务罢了；在明天日出之后、就会被小孩儿尽数忘却的，一点点亲昵与温存，是可以被暂时允准的吧——  
辛杰不知是不是听见了他那无法宣之于口的念头，把头又在他肩上撒娇地蹭了两下，眼睛却依然紧紧闭着。金霏转脸看他一眼，还是正色望向前方，放弃在似乎熟睡的小孩儿额头上落下一个亲吻的可能。  
陈曦回的几条微信躺在他手机里，全是语音。按金霏的经验，没打电话过来就是没什么要紧事，语音里显而易见的唠叨他决定先行忽略。

所有的梦在他们走进旅馆前厅那一刻被迫彻底苏醒。金霏把揉着眼睛的辛杰架到前台，重新摆出那副严肃脸孔，详尽地给他下指令，“身份证，能找着不？……你先办入住吧，我去买点儿吃的回来。你晚上可别空着肚子睡。……”  
前台接待小妹“您需要什么房型”的问话，和金霏对小孩儿迷糊得能不能听懂的担忧搅在一起，声音渐行渐远。他揉一揉自己的颈椎，若无其事地走出门去，在附近的便利店转了一圈。太过油腻的泡面和便捷盖饭被他一票否决，只选了两款可能合小孩口味的蛋糕，巧克力和红丝绒。出了便利店，他琢磨了一会儿，又转回去加了一盒牛奶。  
辛杰看来已经办完入住，抱着小背包靠着前台等他，大睁着的眼睛里似乎多了点清明。金霏多少放下了心又多少失落的，尝试用一点客套把自己从小孩儿身边推开，“你自己能行吧？好好休息吧，睡一觉清醒了精神了，明早再走——”  
衣角被辛杰再度恃宠而骄地扯住，还没等晃上两下，金霏就已经自暴自弃地打翻所有决绝。  
“行吧，我……”他把“再陪你呆会儿”吞回喉咙，咽了口唾沫，“……我送你上楼去。”

房间门打开的一瞬间金霏差点被自己呛到。他捋顺咳嗽，对茫然回头的辛杰使劲瞪着眼睛，“……你开了个大床房？”  
“啊。”辛杰不知所措地径自往门里闪，满眼无辜，“前台小姐姐问我要一张床的还是两张床的……”  
那叫大床房和标准间好吗，但是这个按床数分房型的推销方式……也没毛病。不知前台那姑娘是觉得辛杰像个听不懂话的乡下小傻孩儿，还是在金霏出去买东西的时候产生了什么暧昧的误会。金霏抛掉一脑子的荒唐，无奈地扭头去找开水壶，琢磨着烧点水给小孩儿把牛奶热一下。辛杰从他身后靠近，喷在他耳畔的呼吸柔软得不知死活，“哥哥你要睡这儿吗？要的话我就去换个两张床的。”  
金霏猛一抬头，瞪他，“换什么换！……待会儿你睡着了我就走……一个大床够你嚯嚯的了，别折腾了。”  
他极其难得地颠三倒四起来，话说得一句比一句招人误会，只可惜平时鬼马精灵的小屁孩此时仿佛一句都没听明白，只是傻呼呼地盯着他坐上一壶热水，又去找茶杯。水壶亮起工作中的红灯，金霏转身手忙脚乱地拆开刚买的蛋糕，正犹豫着要不要亲手喂到小孩儿嘴里再走，被辛杰扯住的衣角就又抖动了起来。  
“哥哥……”  
“嗯？”  
身后的那双大眼睛越来越清亮，之前的醉意散去无踪，明明乌黑的瞳孔却闪着深不见底的光。辛杰眨着那对似乎从未迷蒙过的眼睛，分明地在说，“哥哥你先……去洗个澡吧。”

幸好热水壶已经在底座上落稳，不然金霏也许手一抖能酿成个事故。牛奶盒被他错手一挤，刚撕开的口子洒了两滴白色液体出来，差点溅到他满是破洞的裤子上。他丢开牛奶盒，慌乱地推推眼镜，好像连耳朵都不好使了似的问，“你……你想好……”  
“我……”辛杰又把脑袋耷拉下去，方才那股借醉装出来的勇敢大概已经用尽，“我怕你感冒……你穿这身儿，太薄了。”

“……哦。……不至于的，这是上海啊，现在都开春儿了……”  
金霏瞬间经历一颗心大起大落，胡乱地抹了一把并未出汗的脸。周身的冷战让他有些心虚，在对上辛杰执着的视线时尤甚。  
“好好好，我待会儿去冲一下……把牛奶给你热好就……啊嚏！！”

打完又一个喷嚏抬起头来，小孩儿瞪着他的眼神更烈也更潮湿，每多一秒的注视都令金霏再难承受。他几乎是慌不择路地丢下一句“杯子烫一下再用啊”，越过辛杰追在背后的视线，一头扎进浴室。几秒后他又探出头来，“算了等我出来给你弄吧，你可别烫着自个儿……”  
辛杰站在浴室门口，忽然无比成熟起来似地，抱着胳膊看着他。  
“哥哥，”他望着金霏，眼神脆弱又凶狠得有点像受伤的小猛兽，“……你是不是真觉得我喝多了啊？”  
那目光太炽热太坚决，逼得金霏不得不狠狠掩上浴室的门。冷热两边水龙头被他一起开到最大，温热的水花溅上他的衬衫，湿透刚刚被辛杰拽过好几回的衣角。他伸手去解开第一颗扣子，在响亮的水声里喃喃地说给自己听，“死小孩儿……你最好是喝多了……”  
客房再没有什么大动静了，至少让金霏放心小孩儿没有被开水烫到。他扯下最后那条短裤，摘下眼镜往身后架子上放，碰倒一堆中英文混杂的瓶瓶罐罐。有个管状的东西被他压住呼吸拿近眼前仔细识别，最终发现不是他想象的那玩意儿，只是普通的沐浴乳。他放开憋紧的喉咙深深喘一口气，闭住眼睛钻进花洒下的瀑布，把水温调得凉了些，如同开始一场修行者的苦旅。  
——在想什么呢，你这个不知死活的小屁孩？  
——还是你自己想多了吧刘金霏？说不定人家小孩儿自己早睡着了……

这个不凉不热的澡洗得太长久也太短暂，他在门背后犹豫了好些光景，终于摆好一副光明磊落的脸走了出去，然后发现自己的所有心理防线全部白白建构。辛杰已经整个人钻进了硕大的被窝里，连衣服都没脱，蓬松凌乱的小卷毛贴在大枕头上融为一体；另一个枕头被他搂在怀里遮住了大半边脸，只露出随着呼吸自然拂动的睫毛，在紧闭的眼睑上轻柔如羽。  
……还真的是睡着了啊。  
金霏拉了拉自己没系上扣子的领口，露出一缕自嘲的苦笑。  
走吧，走吧，还等什么呢——他在心底对自己呐喊着，却还是开始轻手蹑脚帮辛杰收拾起满地的残局。房间里的暖风对北方人来说太过燥热，应该是小孩儿怕他着凉而体贴地早早打开的；他把空调拧到个合适的温度，拉上窗帘隔断外面耀眼的灯火，倒掉被打翻在托盘里的半盒牛奶，又捡起两个空了的蛋糕盒子扔进垃圾桶，最后回头看了一眼床上熟睡的辛杰——嘴角果然残留着一点零星的奶油痕迹，他多注目了一会儿，最终放弃了伸手去触碰。  
一切被他安顿得近乎完美，除了不忍心叫醒小家伙让他脱外套和刷牙。金霏转身往外走，顺手拎起桌角不知何时多出的半罐啤酒，一口灌了个干净才察觉上面留下的熟悉体温。他苦笑着甩了甩头，丢下空罐，把汗湿的掌心贴上冰凉的金属门把手。

叮令叮令叮令令令——  
熟悉的和弦音乐突然在他口袋里轰然大作，瞬间击碎整个房间里静谧的伪装。  
床那边传来一阵动静，是被子被掀起来的声音。他在一瞬间进退两难，只能一边掏出手机，一边慌乱地打算闪进旁边的洗手间，然后看见了揉着惺忪的眼睛从床上支起身来的辛杰。他冲小孩儿扯出一个僵硬而抱歉的笑，回头看向屏幕，却愣了一下。  
辛杰已经坐直了身子，顶着乱蓬蓬的卷毛儿向这边看过来。金霏揉揉脖子，无奈地按下接听，“喂，……卢老板啊？”  
  
床头的小小身影明显僵硬了一下。看来新势力的老板虽然顶着个怂萌人设，好歹还是能对小孩儿产生点威慑力。卢鑫没好气的嚷嚷声从手机里传过来，“哥们你怎么回事儿？我还惦记着录完了咱几个一起吃顿饭呢，结果陈曦说你有急事先走了？”  
金霏赶紧向辛杰抛去个安抚的眼神，一边挪步回去坐到床边，对着电话草草敷衍，“啊，对……是有点私事儿。……问那么多没意思了啊，你们……结果怎么样？”  
辛杰在他身边窝着，刚放松一丝的小身板儿又弹了起来，抻着脖子往话筒跟前凑，却没能听清那边在说什么。金霏按住他的肩膀要他躺回去，这边和卢鑫对话的声音却忽然宽慰起来，“……那多好啊。比赢了都好。”  
小孩儿被按回被窝里，又不满地钻出头来，大惑不解地盯着金霏和自家老板聊天的背影。所以卢鑫哥和玉浩哥是又输了吗，可是他们为什么听起来都很高兴呢——还有什么，能比赢了还好呢？

“……行，有机会改天聚。”  
金霏终于挂了电话，转回来笑着摸了摸辛杰的头发。辛杰不自觉地向他掌心蹭蹭，小声问，“他们……”  
“没事，他们不知道你过来了又跑了，陈曦还够意思，瞒得挺严。”金霏看着他欲言又止的样子，会意地笑笑，“卢鑫他俩……票数和我一样，六十一票，但是现场效果特别好。助演的那些老人家也高兴，他们说，特别感谢你这俩哥哥，帮他们圆梦了……”  
“现场效果特别好……”辛杰抱住枕头，有些泄气地把脸埋进去一半，低低地重复着，“那怎么才六十一票啊。”  
金霏放下把玩着他头发的手，摇了摇头。  
“播出的时候你再看吧，没准儿连六十一这个数都不给放出来呢。……可能就是题材的原因，这个事儿你得懂……”  
“我懂啊，我真的懂，”辛杰把枕头勒得更紧，声音又涩起来，“我就是觉得他们在骗我……他们明明都说，我是新势力的小吉祥物，可我根本不吉祥啊，我是个扫把星还差不多……我每次想支持的，给鼓劲儿的，我喜欢的人，最后还是都会输的……”

“不许胡说！”金霏差点声色俱厉起来，一时忘记去追究那个“喜欢的”包括了谁，只顾赶快又去安抚不高兴了的小孩儿，“文无第一武无第二，你没听老郭老把这话挂嘴边儿么，就算德云社的也没能回回拿冠军啊？再说卢鑫玉浩赢得还不够多吗？这回可能就是……你没给他们‘辛小杰爱的抱抱’吧。”  
“抱了啊，”辛杰失去重点，挠着头努力回忆，“他们从西安出发的时候，我都抱了……”  
金霏哭笑不得地啧了一声，开始苦苦思索怎么把小孩儿从牛角尖里拽出来。辛杰却自顾自地打开了话匣子，不知不觉把头再次枕在他肩膀上，“上次也是……他俩让我去助演，我说我不去让豆子哥去呗，他人气儿高啊……可是他俩非要带着我，豆子哥也让他们带我……诶对了，我上次忘了抱老房了……”  
你俩节目里不是抱了吗，抱得那叫一个小鸟依人，金霏泛着酸味儿想。

咕噜的一声响，吓得辛杰从金霏肩膀上弹起来，尴尴尬尬地摸了一把自己的肚子。金霏看着他忍俊不禁，“两个小蛋糕看来不够啊，小馋猫？”他拨开手机去找外卖软件，“给你叫份小龙虾好不好？”  
“不要……不想吃那个了。”辛杰把头甩得像拨浪鼓，忽然想起金霏上次帮自己剥虾的样子，明明是温柔耐心的表情，却让他无端想到了金霏说过那个牵动得他开车一天奔袭一千多公里的姑娘。他自己又不爱吃——那么熟悉的剥虾技巧，肯定都是为了那女孩儿练出来的……  
他歪歪头，不开心地任性起来，“我现在就想吃肉夹馍……我家楼下那个铺子卖的，可好吃了……”  
金霏看见了他气鼓鼓的腮帮子，却想不通踩了哪个雷，只好把外卖软件里的“小龙虾”先删掉，一笔一划重新写“肉夹馍”。聪明人犯起憨来格外招人疼，辛杰刚才还在赌气的心一下子软了个透，趴在他肩上去抢他手机，“哥哥你别点了，这么晚了……我得减肥……”

金霏释然地笑起来，任他把手机夺走丢在一边，扬起脸来说，“哎，……说起来这回你也没抱我啊。所以我输了得赖上你吧，小吉祥物？”  
辛杰扳起手指头来回忆，“可是上次……《有新人》的时候不是……”  
“那次不算，”金霏别开头去，声音里塞满敷衍和玩笑，意图掩盖住所有不自觉跑出来的苦涩情感，“那时候咱俩不够好，你抱得肯定不真心实意，幸运值加得就不多。嚯——这还麻烦了呐，以后但凡比赛，还得把小吉祥物从西安请过来抱一下……”  
他口口声声地喊着小吉祥物，生怕小孩儿再说出一点扫把星之类的话来，却没注意辛杰红着脸正向他慢慢凑近。  
  
脸颊上忽然被印上一片温暖，金霏愕然睁大了眼睛。辛杰从他脸旁飞速移开自己的嘴唇，把红透的脸扭转过去。  
“那这个呢？这个是……”他低声嗫嚅，“‘辛小杰爱的亲亲’，爱的抱抱升级版……比那个还能加更多幸运值，说不定哥哥你下次就能拿冠军了……”  
金霏微微眯起了眼睛，眼镜片在昏沉而温暖的灯光下反射出烂漫色彩，遮住他所有眼神。辛杰读不懂他眼里的感情，只听见那个深沉起来就炽烈如酒的声音，“这么灵吗？那你怎么不早给我使啊。”  
“才不灵呢，”小孩儿被他声音里的温润笑意暖着了，大着胆子沙哑地开口承认，“根本不灵……我就是……想亲你……”

房间里陷入长久的静默。辛杰开始发慌，金霏愈加深邃的注视逼得他想要后退，想要逃离，肩膀却在稍微退缩的前一秒就被抓住。  
“傻小孩儿……”  
金霏叹息一般的嗓音响起，伴着放开一切又抓紧一切的决绝眼神，一起靠近过来，把辛杰束紧在臂弯里。他贴近小孩儿的额头，轻声说，“那叫亲吗？哥哥教你，这才叫亲……”  
然后他放肆地靠近。辛杰和他心有灵犀似地闭上眼睛，他便如愿以偿地碰触到那一片期冀了太久的柔软。

舌尖游曳过去的小心试探是多余的。辛杰只在他吻过来的时候定格了不到半秒钟，而后就同样恣意地张开手臂，环住他的脖颈。金霏顺利品尝到他唇齿之间的甜味，混着奶油的芳香和巧克力的苦涩，他只多贪尝了片刻，便已经弄乱怀里小家伙的所有气息。大概是接近窒息的慌乱，让没有丝毫经验的小孩儿本能地推了推他的胸膛，金霏误解了他的抗拒，心头一沉松开了手。  
错了，不应该了，刘金霏，你过界了——  
他对自己默默呐喊着，却不能阻止身体的某个部位不受控制地发涨发热。他竭力压下火去，想要逃出这难解的境地，可辛杰在此时不依不饶地缠了上来，委屈的眼神在质问他为什么不继续。  
那双眼睛太令人失神，金霏攥住他的手腕，忘却之前自己所有的坚持与挣扎，几乎是粗暴地把人按倒在枕头上。肢体交缠之间，他感到小孩儿和他升起同样的温度，可撩开对方衣服下摆那一刻触碰到的滚烫肌肤，忽然让他心里的弦再度绷紧。  
“辛杰……辛小杰……”  
他唤出这个在心口徘徊过无数日夜的名字，急切地为自己讨要一个允准，“你告诉我，喜欢吗……你喜欢这样儿吗？”

辛杰抬起手臂遮在眼睛上，挡住头顶炫目的灯光。身体和心灵深处的渴望一同阵阵涌动，和金霏灼热而又克制的目光一起，把他逼到悬崖。他发出低声的啜泣，茫然不知所措地，“不知道……好奇怪……我不知道……”  
金霏如坠深渊，名为理智的那根弦绷到极限，牵着他木然地从那片柔软火热的地方放开手。但辛杰拽紧了他的手臂，泪湿的目光狠狠地咬住他。  
“可是……喜欢你……”

弦断了。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「不要担心啊老黄鼠狼，长大的小刺猬可以一个人去战斗了，他有一身的刺保护自己，他谁也不怕的。」  
>  ——辛杰

好热啊……  
明明暖风都关掉了，也没穿着什么衣服了，为什么还是这么热呢？……

辛杰已经没空去想明白。他只顾像个贪玩的小动物般扑在金霏身上，凭着最原始的冲动去布下一连串的亲吻和咬噬。他拽着金霏身上那件仅剩的衬衫，扯开他衣襟把滚烫的脸颊贴到对方胸膛上去，在锁骨上印下一个浅尝辄止的吻，又懵懵懂懂地抬头去啃咬喉结。  
好想亲亲他的耳朵呀。还想亲下巴，还有鼻梁，还有眼睛……辛杰在脑海里胡乱罗列着，想着金霏脸上所有他喜欢的好看的地方。应该是这样吧，他没信心地想，一开始的时候，除了亲，到底还要干点什么来着——  
头顶上传来极力忍耐的粗重呼吸。金霏把他紧紧拥在怀里，轻轻抚摸他光裸的脊背，却始终没有下一步的动作。辛杰向上探过头去，气呼呼地用嘴唇磨蹭他的侧脸。他不满地在金霏耳垂上咬了一下，心想，这个人到底在想什么啊。

他不热吗？他不急吗，他不想要吗……  
金霏在他眉间回复了一个轻柔的吻。辛杰闭上眼睛又睁开，才看清金霏额上细密的汗和抿成一条直线的唇。  
他明明也想的，他是……在忍着吗？

终于明白过来的小孩儿眨了眨眼，鼻头一酸，眼眶瞬间潮湿。他把自己更用力地贴到金霏怀抱深处，发出害臊又急切的邀请。  
“热……好热……”他无意识地连下身都贴近金霏，也没停下眼前的耳鬓厮磨，“怎么办啊哥哥……我难受……”

积蓄太久的喘息，在耳边变成轻声的喟叹。金霏托起他已经不着寸缕的身体，小心翼翼地把他在床上放平，低下头来重新吻他，居高临下，却亲密得浑如一体。辛杰看见他宽大的手掌向自己的额头探过来，像每次见面时习惯的一样揉乱他的头发，柔声说，“傻小孩儿……你真的是什么都不会呀。”

“谁说的！我会啊，我不是小孩儿，”辛杰被他激到，要证明什么似的撑起身来，手臂勾上金霏的脖子，用通红的眼睛狠狠瞪他，“你别这个时候还把我当小孩——啊，别……”  
他那点年轻气盛的愤懑，在被爱抚的那一刻化成短促的惊叫，嗓子里的旖旎让他吓得用手背挡上了嘴。金霏的手探向了他腿间，顺着腿根柔软的皮肤滑到深处最私密的地方，轻轻握住他颤抖的欲望。向来天地不惧的小屁孩儿羞得闭紧了眼睛，下一刻又生怕错过什么似的赶快睁开，然后看见俯下来和他额头相抵的金霏，和他眼睛里带着歉意的温柔。  
“别怕……”金霏凑过来又亲了亲他抖动的睫毛，声音耐心得像在给他讲解课程，“是这儿难受吗？弄出来就好了……哥哥帮你，好不好？”

辛杰低低地嗯了两声，没说好也没说出不好来，但是开始顺着金霏的劲儿乖乖地挺动身体，把自己一下下送到他手里。年轻的躯体总是活力太足，即使紧张，即使害羞，依旧能在抚慰里发出灼热的战栗。金霏往前探了探身子，让辛杰更顺利地抱着自己脖子撒娇。在被他灵巧的手指逗弄到根部和顶端的时候，小孩儿喘得尤其厉害，浓郁的酒意沿着喘息声一起漂浮在他们中间，一再而再撩拨着他紧绷的神经。他只好咬紧嘴唇告诫自己，现在不行，还不行，他怕伤着了怀里这个什么都不懂、却安心把自己全部托付给他的孩子——  
也许是粗糙的茧子格外给人刺激，怀里的小孩儿在被下一次刮到铃口的时候终于放肆地叫出了声。稚拙而饱满的性器抖了抖，颤巍巍地把粘腻浑浊的液体吐到金霏掌心，而后缠着他肩颈的那双手臂滑了下去。宣泄过的小家伙浑身肌肤都泛起羞涩的颜色，整个人缩成一团，埋在枕头里的脸发出含糊不清的呜咽。  
“怎么啦，”金霏带着笑音伸手去搂他，“你没这样弄过吗？”  
“没……是没被别人……这样过……”  
辛杰把脸从枕头里抬起来，没哭，只是鼻头有点发红。金霏心底一软，凑过去刮了刮他的鼻子。  
“——可以后我就不是‘别人’了呀。”

不知是不是“以后”两个字被他说得太过庄严，辛杰眼睛里好不容易压抑住的水光又潋滟起来，忽然下定什么决心似地扬起脸，扑上去再次环住金霏的脖子，去啃他的唇。他扑过来得太急又太凶，以至于直接撞到了金丝眼镜的边框，两个人同时嘶了一声。小孩儿撇撇嘴从哥哥身上滑下来，抬手去摘那副眼镜。金霏把他的手捉住，轻声阻止，“别摘。摘了我就看不清你……”  
辛杰眨眨眼，忽然小声说，“可是我……我喜欢看你不戴眼镜时候的样子。真的哥哥，我一直都觉得，你有两双眼睛……”  
那不成怪物了吗两双眼睛——金霏差点顺口给他量个活，可小孩儿突然投进怀里把他的话堵住，“你戴眼镜的时候，确实特别帅特别苏，就是太严肃了就算笑起来也像个老师，感觉什么都能看透似的，我才一开始老是想躲着你……还是不戴眼镜可爱，虽然看着傻傻的有点迷糊，但是笑的样子特别开心……可只有在台上才能看见你那样，因为那肯定是对你最重要的时候，对着观众你才会那样笑……再就是，现在了……”

他絮絮叨叨地开始倾倒心绪，毫无章法却又切中要害地，描摹着自己心里的每一个金霏哥哥。金霏终于难耐，把小孩儿从怀里捞起来，低下头去，用亲吻暂时封住他的聒噪。  
“乖，先别说话……”他把另一只手绕过辛杰身后，顺着那年轻而柔韧的腰线向下探去，“你再说，我怕我……忍不住……”  
“我好歹是个说相声的诶哥哥！还是个逗哏的！”辛杰不满地推着他的肩膀，“你不让我说话我嘴闲着干什么用啊——”  
金霏憋着笑，把想要放到小孩儿下身去做坏事的手收回来，用两根手指贴到辛杰嘴边，“闲不着啊。来。”  
辛杰垂眸看了看唇边金霏的手指，愣了一下，嘟起唇来，啵唧一口亲上去。然而并没有得到下一步的指引，小孩儿眼里的不安和疑惑渐渐加剧，望过去才对上金霏哭笑不得的眼神，夹杂着更加繁复的爱意包裹住他。那个人咧嘴无奈地笑，“……不是让你亲啊。”  
唇齿被温柔地挑逗着张开，金霏的指尖轻轻刮到他柔软的舌头。他下意识地用舌尖舔弄一下作为回应，立刻得到赞许的示意。  
“对了，就这样，”金霏尽力放松着紧窒的胸口气息，指导辛杰一点点含住自己的手指，“让它湿点儿……越湿越好……”

“呜……”  
手指在津液中搅动中带出潮湿的水声，提前催动人的脸红心跳。辛杰不知所措地跟着金霏的节奏动作，喉间不自觉溢出奇怪的嘤咛，心里想着，为什么是这样呢。小电影里的那些漂亮小姐姐，不是都会先帮人含着……那个地方吗？  
他鼓足了勇气偷偷往金霏下腹那边瞄，嘴里的手指却被撤了出去。金霏俯身过来，挡住他的视线给他一个预告般的吻。  
被濡湿的指尖探到身后狭密入口的时候，辛杰终于理解方才那些冗长的准备，却还是紧张得忘记呼吸。他咬紧嘴唇封住脱口欲出的惊喘，紧紧勾住金霏的脖子——  
不行……还是好难受，有点……疼……

金霏眉头皱得更紧。唾液的润滑作用实在有限，才伸进两个指节，趴在他怀里的小孩儿已经悄悄红了眼眶。他咬了咬牙，轻轻抓着辛杰的手腕，把被弄疼的小家伙从自己身上摘下来，拽过被子匆匆挡住那片挑战人底线的白皙肌肤，然后转身下了床。  
床头柜抽屉被他焦急地翻个底朝天，连纸巾盒都没放过，终于让他如愿找到酒店的必备品。松了口气拿着两个避孕套回过身来的时候，辛杰刚好湿着眼睛扑过来，一头扎进他怀里，圈紧的手臂几乎勒得他喘不过气。金霏赶紧拍拍他的背，把鲜艳的小包装拎到小孩儿眼前晃动着逗他，“好了好了，不怕不怕……有这个就行了，不会那么疼了，啊？这玩意儿你认识吧……”  
“我不是怕疼，我不要用那个……”辛杰放开他脖颈，后撤一寸，水灵灵的露珠在眼眶里打着转，“你干嘛推开我呀……我以为你不想要了，你后悔了……我……”

“我没——”  
辩解的话刚出口两个字就被打断。辛杰直直地瞪过来，像要打架似地，揪住他已经溃不成军的衣领。小家伙的目光气呼呼恶狠狠，却因为满眼的潮湿光芒而减弱大半杀伤力地，跟他说：  
“——你不许后悔。”

金霏笑了，把辛杰紧紧地再次拥进怀里。“怎么会呀。”  
怎么会后悔啊，怎么可能再放开手啊。  
他好不容易才能这样拥抱的，他的傻小孩儿，他的小刺猬，他的小恶魔，他那从未灵验的小吉祥物啊——

他在亲吻的空隙里，又一次小心翼翼地把手探向辛杰的腿间。辛杰察觉了他的意图，乖巧地顺着他力度张开双腿，一边偷眼看他戴上套子。那根被粉红色薄膜包裹住的大家伙姿态实在有些凶恶，连向来无知无畏的小孩儿都臊得浑身绷紧起来，被金霏看见，笑着给他顺了顺汗湿的刘海，说，“没事的。”  
辛杰伸出手去抚摸金霏同样被汗水覆盖的额头，牙齿在下唇上咬出深深的印痕。他红着脸把腰向前挺了挺，试图用刚刚被开拓一点的小口去接纳那个还是有点儿吓人的东西；金霏按住了他，亲亲他发烧般通红的耳朵，指尖沾了些套子上带的润滑，重新开始帮小孩儿扩张后穴。  
他实在忍得太辛苦，呼吸都愈发沉重，手指放进去却依然温柔细致地，一点点揉开穴口，拓宽深处紧窒滚烫的小径。辛杰在他指尖乱碰的时候难耐地呻吟出声，赶紧抿紧了嘴，一会儿又撒娇似地开口求他，“哥哥……可以了……”

金霏迟疑着放缓动作，还想给他的小家伙再多点时间慢慢习惯；可辛杰像是什么都不知道，又什么都知道似的，仰起脸去啄他的嘴唇，指尖也抚上他的眉峰，像是要帮他揉开眉间的皱痕。小孩儿连腰身都整个挪动开去，柔软许多的小口逃开他的手指，转而试着去吞吐那根硕大性器的顶端。金霏失声喊他，“别乱动——”  
辛杰已经慢慢地用后穴把他含紧，扭过脸不敢看他，嗓子里却透出藏不住的呜咽。金霏的性器带着有螺纹的套子埋进他身体里，隔着一层滑腻而坚韧的薄膜，在年轻的身体内明显地描绘出对方欲望的轮廓——新鲜的快感、被填满的异样、被爱着的喜悦还有一点点生疏的疼痛混杂着冲击小家伙的脑海，他最终放弃一切思考，凭着本能软软地栽进金霏怀里。金霏摸着他的头发让他靠在自己肩上，放轻了声音说，“难受的话……就哭出来吧。”  
“我不，”辛杰拼命摇着头，“这是好的事啊……我为什么要哭啊……”  
金霏不再解释，扳过他的脸，把小孩儿的倔强与坚持用吻堵回喉咙。

亲吻和爱抚胜过一切言语，在做爱时足以充当最好的催情剂。辛杰窝在金霏胸口浑浑噩噩地想，原来这点疼真的不算什么呀——  
他在下一波的攻势里和金霏一同缓缓倒进床榻深处，两条光滑的腿却在金霏腰上缠得更紧。金霏把他的背托起来一些，他便乖乖地向前挺起身子，任金霏在自己锁骨和乳尖周围印上深色的吻痕。他想，如果这样一直下去，是不是就能在这个人的拥抱和亲吻里，沉浸一辈子呀……  
交合的动作还在继续，金霏很快找到他内里最脆弱和敏感的地方，像是逗他似的，轻轻用顶端蹭过那儿又很快移开，下一次进攻就转去了别的方向。又痒又麻稍纵即逝的快感折磨得辛杰要发疯，赌起气来，扑上去狠狠咬了一口他哥哥的肩膀。金霏笑出了声，眼角闪现出久久未见的狡黠光彩，似乎并不在意疼痛，反而欣然回给他一个落在唇角的吻。  
“哥哥……你别欺负我了……”辛杰看出他眼里的促狭，眼神和声音一起委屈起来，贴过去用小卷毛磨蹭金霏的颈侧，“我受不了，你……你救救我……”  
他眼里的泪光和喊哥哥的甜腻声音，永远能最迅速而彻底地把金霏击溃。金霏将他的小孩儿又往怀里收紧了些，抛开所有顾忌，把所有的放肆和纵欲都狠狠地奖励给他。辛杰在他臂弯里哭喊出声，身前再度抬头的性器末端又开始湿漉漉地淌出爱液。金霏伸手帮他握住揉捏着，同时加剧身下的动作，像是把之前的温柔和隐忍都瞬间忘却，重重撞击着小孩儿深处的柔软，他知道辛杰一定也渴望这样的亲密——  
“金霏……金霏哥哥……啊……！”  
小孩儿喊着他名字的声音已经涣散成零碎的音节，眼神也渐渐失去焦距。金霏克制住再多看一会儿他这可爱模样的念头，在他额头印下一个满含爱意的吻，把最后一串动作换回轻柔的抚慰。等辛杰慢慢平稳呼吸，眼角溢出的泪水也停下，他才彻底宣泄出自己，小心翼翼地退出小孩儿发热的身体。

同时在金霏掌心里高潮了第二次的辛杰轻轻颤了颤身子，睁开眼去找他的哥哥，发现视线已经被水雾模糊，直到金霏凑过来帮他吻去睫毛上的泪水才重新清明起来。金霏担忧的眼神映过来，带着一点慌乱，问，“很疼吗？”  
小孩儿用力摇头，在泪光里回以一个舒心的灿烂笑容。金霏眼里的心疼愈加浓烈，连帮他擦拭身体的动作都停下，俯下身去亲他。辛杰却挣扎着支起身来，反而把他扑倒在被子里，去舔舐他肩膀上自己刚才咬出来的牙印——那里破了点皮，留下一圈鲜红的痕迹。  
金霏无奈地笑笑，把他从肩膀上按下去，“没事。就算留疤了，平时也看不见——”  
辛杰眨眨眼睛，恢复那副淘气得欠打的神色，“那我能多咬几个吗？”  
金霏又气又笑地捏了捏他的鼻子，“……咬吧。人都是你的了，哥还在乎几个牙印儿么。”

这句话让辛杰的大眼睛忽明忽暗地闪动起来，仿佛又要泛起湿润的光。金霏生怕又把他弄哭——他知道这个时候的小孩儿泪腺尤为脆弱，赶紧转开话题，“好啦别闹——都这么晚了，早点睡吧。明早别着急起，六点多那班火车太早了，你坐那个九点多的，下午四五点也到西安了……车上好好休息，我回北京看能不能要两天假，过去找你……”  
“嗯……好……”  
辛杰听着他的安排，睫毛开始不自觉地扇动，眼看要昏昏入睡。金霏扯过被子盖好他，叹口气喃喃地说，“……要不你还是别回去了。哥哥带你去北京呆几天，好不好？我帮你跟卢鑫请假……”  
他啰里八嗦地正计划着如何和小孩儿再多腻上一阵子，辛杰却已经直接一头扎进他怀里，像是不耐烦地用鼻子拱了拱他，“明早再说呗哥哥……我要困死了……”

金霏苦笑着答应一声，搂着他一起钻进被子。辛杰的眼睛早已闭得紧紧，均匀而温热的呼吸扑在他胸口。累坏他了——金霏有些内疚地想，继而发现自己也有些打不起精神。那些炽热而激烈的触碰都已停止下来时，他才敏感地发觉背后顺着薄薄的窗壁透进来的冷风，赶快又去给辛杰掖了掖那边的被角。  
到底还是……带他走上这条不能回头的路了。  
金霏在心底叹息。辛杰迷糊地在他怀里轻轻摇了摇头，仿佛一无所知，又仿佛无所不知似地在给他安慰和勇气。他忽然就静下心来，长出一口气，仰头望向天花板上的吊灯，自言自语地说，“可惜咱俩在台上实在不是一个路子，不然……算了，还是让卢鑫玉浩带着你吧。我看相声这块儿你还是最认他俩，我是争不过了……搭档的话，我倒是老觉得你跟姬攀搭还差点意思，他也不是兜不住你，是兜得太实在了，你对着他耍宝就跟拳头打棉花似的……要是能有个顺着你的劲儿跟你一块疯的，可能还好点……”  
小孩儿当然没有除了小小鼾声以外的回应。金霏亲了亲他的额头，抬手关掉了灯。

他这一觉睡得昏昏沉沉，夜深人静的时候恍惚感觉辛杰从怀里滑了出去，又在自己唇上留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，力度之轻大概是怕把他惊醒。然后他听见洗手间灯被点亮的声音，才记起小孩儿灌进去的那几听啤酒——是了，可不是得起几趟夜吗。这小东西酒量还不错，就算是啤的，喝那么多也没耽误什么事……  
混乱的思绪搅得他脑袋更痛，他停止胡思乱想，翻了个身重新陷入梦乡。

次日清晨刺眼的阳光把金霏叫醒，他揉揉眼皮，浑身的酸痛让他怀疑昨天晚上不是自己去祸害别人，而是被人祸害了一夜。鼻腔里胀得难受，却干涩得擤不出鼻涕，嗓子也疼得像要撕裂。他摸了下自己额头，只觉得额头滚烫手掌却冰凉——果然是发烧了。  
也不奇怪，他想。穿着那么两件单薄的衣服在冷风里跑了一路，又经了那么多折腾，一会儿冒汗一会儿吹风的，不着凉都难。那小孩儿呢，可别传染给他……  
他伸出手去，才发觉怀抱里是空的。

硕大的双人床也早已空了一半，另外半边的冰冷温度证实人早已离开很久。整个客房更加显得空荡荡，连辛杰的小背包都不见踪影，金霏一瞬间怀疑这房间里昨天并没有第二个人存在过；幸好垃圾桶里的蛋糕包装还在，和喝空的啤酒罐，还有打了结的避孕套，能向他证明昨天的那些荒唐——  
没有一幕是梦。  
金霏看了眼墙上的时钟。这孩子，不是告诉他别赶那么早的火车吗，是怕被他们老板发现、怕挨训才急着走吗——他揉揉胀痛的太阳穴，起身决定给自己烧点热水。没礼貌的小混蛋，说几遍都不听，走的时候从来连个招呼都不打……  
……也许留言了自己没看见呢？他转过身，到床头拿起手机，发现屏幕是黑的。昨天出来的时候明明还有一半电量的——他疑惑着，按住了开机键。

强烈而连续的震动，让本来就虚弱无力的金霏差点把手机掉在地上。信号一进来，首先映入视野的就是微信图标上鲜红的“99+”。他带着阵阵涌起的不安点开微信，列表里除了陈曦昨天发来的三条语音，其他的99+都堆在置顶那个头像的右上角——  
是辛杰。  
预感从不安变成不祥，他带着倏然急促起来的心跳，点开那个跳到最早一条未读消息的双箭头。  
那是辛杰在两三个小时前发来的一条语音，也是满屏文字消息里唯一的一条，里面小孩儿的声音坚毅却带着哽咽，分明地像在他耳边说，——“哥哥，我走啦。”

「等你看到这条消息的时候，我应该已经在回西安的火车上了。」  
「对不起，我走之前把你手机关了，这样提示就不会吵醒你。」  
「因为有些话，我没法当面对你说出来，所以只能这样告诉你。话可能有点多，但是你应该能耐心听完的。」

「关于我喜欢你这件事，我不知道昨天晚上之前你有没有猜到过。」  
「不过那都不重要啦，反正你现在已经知道了。」  
「你应该也想知道这是什么时候开始的事吧？可是对不起呀哥哥，因为太久了，久到我自己都忘了。」  
「我唯一能想起来的是，等我发现自己有多喜欢你的时候，已经来不及了。」

「可能是从你追着我要给我讲说相声的道理，教训我为什么不能画眼线开始吧。」  
「其实那阵儿我真的觉得你挺烦的，比你在最早那几期节目里说我的时候还烦。」  
「是真的，你说没见过我这样的，说我的活不是相声——那些时候，我都没有讨厌你。」  
「我只是觉得有点难过，毕竟你是那么厉害的人哪。」

「我也不明白你为啥那么敢说，你也不怕得罪人呐哥哥，好歹我也是卢鑫玉浩旗下出来的哎。」  
「你还说我博眼球，我还觉得你是博眼球呢。」  
「直到咱俩第二次见面——你还记得吗，就是你忘了眼镜，我还捡走了的那回？对了你的眼镜确实是我帮你重新配的，我承认啦。」  
「我是真的没想到，不对着镜头你还是会那么认真地挑我的刺儿，虽然你说的话当时我还是觉得不中听，可是我明白，你是真心觉得我不好，还想要让我知道哪儿不好，想要帮我改的。」  
「我又不是你徒弟，又不是你同事，你为什么跟卢鑫哥玉浩哥一样对我这么上心啊，总不会因为我长得好看吧。」  
「……开玩笑的。说相声的总得有点不要脸的劲儿嘛。」

「后来我渐渐明白了……你只不过是太负责任太较真儿了，无论对相声，还是对我。」  
「你就像一个，怎么说呢……像个认真过头的老班主任，捡了一本邻班学生的作业，拿过来批了满篇的红叉子，还要追到隔壁教室去骂人，骂完了再给人讲题。」  
「最要命的是，你板起脸来啰嗦的样子，还……」  
「特别好看。」  
「尤其是一边啰嗦一边剥小龙虾的时候简直——帅到犯规你知道吗哥哥。」  
「那个时候我就觉得我可能是要完蛋了。」

「哥哥，你知道吗，你这个认真劲儿，真的就像一个流露魅力还不自知的……傻子啊。」  
「所以你就算把作品交给别人，也要示范给我看，创新和传统之间怎么平衡，包袱和道理哪一边更重……」  
「我知道你在想什么。你总是觉得你最早批评我的那些话，和你认识的我，不一样了……你就想让所有人都知道，我不是那样的，不是光会闹，光会臭美，却不好好研究本门功课的……」  
「可那是我自己的责任呀，不是你的。」  
「从来……都不是你的。」

「可你一直都在这么做，我知道的。」  
「所以昨天你才会去找老郭，会求他在台上给你一分钟的时间，会想着把那一分钟留给我……」  
「别问我怎么知道的呀。」  
「好嘛我告诉你，张云雷给我打电话了，是他跟我说的。有意思吧？德云社咋这么多看热闹不嫌事儿大的呢。」

「他说老郭让他带孩子的时候他就纳闷儿了，后来他听到老郭念叨了一嘴，才打听到那些前因后果。」  
「他说你真的为我花了很大心思，他还说你跑出去找我的时候急得跟什么似的……他说，他和他搭档都这么觉得，应该把这些都让我知道，不然实在对不起你那么用心良苦……」  
「我还想多问他几句，可他急着挂了，还说他是拿他师父电话偷着打的，不让我往回拨。」

「我挂了电话就想，哥哥你怎么会那么傻呀。」  
「可是我没工夫笑话你了，那个时候我就趴在桥栏杆边上，眼泪一下子就止不住了。」  
「我满脑子想的都是，你为什么是这么好的一个人呢，为什么要让我遇见这么好的你呢？」  
「遇见之后又该怎么办啊？除了这样死心塌地的喜欢你，我还有别的路走吗？」  
「——有啊。」  
「除非我们从此就再也江湖不见啊。」

「你千万不要说什么我们就在一起好了，你也知道不可能的。」  
「就算像卢鑫哥玉浩哥他俩这样，天天给我们撒狗粮，呆一块儿的时间比领证的两口子都多，我也清楚他们有多难。」  
「你应该也很清楚的，你应该也一直都在操心以后的，不然你为什么那个时候总想着气我，晾着我，把我从你身边推开呢？」  
「你装着想要不再理睬我，可你演技比我还差劲，从来都没装彻底过。」  
「每次都是，我一耍点脾气你就投降了，我假装喝多了点儿酒你就上钩了，亏我准备了十二听啤酒，还浪费了一半……」

「可是你上钩了又怎么样呢。」  
「我从来就没敢想象过，和你一起醒来的早晨。」  
「你昨天对我说“以后我就不是别人了”，那个时候我都在发抖了，高兴是肯定的，可是更多的是害怕。」  
「我说不许你后悔，那是只不许你在昨天晚上后悔。早晨起来以后会怎么样呢，我没办法决定——你也一样没办法吧？」  
「所以我才会怕。我怕的根本不是一早起来听见你对我说，对不起我们昨晚都太冲动了，忘了那些吧，你还年轻值得更好的人……」  
「你当然不会说这种话的，你只会说，放心吧我会对你负责任的所以我们在一起吧。」  
「哥哥你懂吗？这比你跟我说“忘了吧”还可怕呀。」

「在一起，而且是和你……这么好的事，你以为我不想吗？」  
「就算离得远也没关系啊，我甚至认真的想过，至少咱俩还能打电话，能视频呢……虽然现在咱俩也隔三差五这样儿……」  
「那就再加上点儿，一旦有假还可以跑去看对方演出，戴着口罩坐在底下，小声叫好，小声鼓掌……趁着咱俩粉丝还不算多，散场了就躲开观众，偷偷跟着对方回家，白天还可以去人少的地方约会……」  
「可是我不敢再想了。虽然你说过我应该一直这样下去，谁都不怕，什么都敢……」  
「但是这一回，我真的不敢。我凭什么敢。」  
「你那么好，那么骄傲，比我厉害比我辛苦，比我光芒万丈前程似锦，我拿什么比你还勇敢呢？」

「何况，你到底是真的喜欢我到和我一样的程度，还是单单为了对我负责任呢——我到现在，都不敢认真去想。」  
「但我真的不是小孩子了。我不想成为你的责任，也不想看你继续再这样替我顾虑明天。」  
「你也不用再上视频网站，披着马甲告诉我那些活还差在哪儿了——我知道的，那个乱七八糟一串字母的小号，肯定是你。」  
「我估计你这样的老艺术家，会注册网站就够难的了，哪儿还会改ID呀。」  
「而且每次那个号一发评论，我给你发微信你肯定在，就算不秒回也拖不上几分钟……所以说你演技真的好差啊哥哥。」

「好吧既然我都挖到你的小号了，我就把我的小号也暴露给你好啦。」  
「你肯定记得的——就是微博上给你发过私信的，ID是火星文的那个——你还跟我提过呢。」  
「没错，那不是我的脑残粉儿，也不是我老妈，那个……就是我本人。」  
「我只不过就跟你说了一句，请你多了解一下那个眼线男孩吧——你就真的听了，还真的去做了……」  
「你是有多闲啊哥哥，你能不能有点儿偶像包袱啊？」

「我想过好几次，如果给我再来一次的机会，是不是应该不给你发那条私信呢？」  
「那样咱俩也许就不会变得很熟，也许我就不用再这么喜欢你，你也不用把所有关于我的事，都当作个责任扛到自己肩上了。」  
「可是我继续往下想，我才发现，那样的话你也许会一直那么讨厌我，而你不开心的时候我也再没有机会陪在你身边了……」  
「我不想那样，我想象不了那样，所以就算重来一次，我还是会发私信给你，或者坐在窗台上和你再吵一次架，再听几次你的教训，然后再被你摸几次头发——」  
「直到再一次喜欢上你，喜欢到不敢继续喜欢，不得不最后一次逃开你为止——」  
「也比从来没有这样过要好得多啊。」

「所以我回去继续努力说相声了，希望有朝一日能成为像你一样优秀的相声演员吧。」  
「不过那跟你应该没关系啦。」  
「我会一点一点试着不再那么喜欢你，你也努力忘了我吧。」  
「你不用担心，都是大老爷们儿，我真没什么需要你负责的，反正又不会怀孕。」  
「你就只当你睡了个粉儿，贪图你男色的那种，睡完再见，绝不纠缠。」  
「这样我们都不用顾虑明天。」

「最后再告诉你一个秘密吧，你不是想知道我微信给你备注的什么吗？」  
「说了你不许生气哦，答案是——老黄鼠狼。」  
「谁叫你总说我是小刺猬的。」  
「不要担心啊老黄鼠狼，长大的小刺猬可以一个人去战斗了，他有一身的刺保护自己，他谁也不怕的。」  
「因为他已经和他最大的天敌说再见了呀。」

「最后的最后还要跟你说个事儿。我把你裤兜里的眼线笔拿走了，这样以后你就不会再想起我。」  
「你果然是骗我的，你那么爱干净的人才不可能好几个月不换裤子，你怎么换了这个朋克裤子还记得揣着它呢……」

「好了这回真的是最后了。」  
「镜台前面那个桌子，最右边的抽屉，你……去看一下呗。」

「再见啦，金霏哥哥。」  
「这也许是我最后一次这么叫你了。」  
「下次见面的时候，可能就会跟别人一样喊你金霏老师了吧。」  
……

除了第一条三秒长的语音里留下一点拼命压抑的哽咽，其余满屏文字透露着发信人的语无伦次，偶尔夹杂着「“小刺猬”撤回了一条消息」的提示，一条一条嗡嗡震动着涌进手机里来，铺天盖地，支离破碎。  
金霏的手指颤抖着在九宫格上乱点，被继续震动着的手机打断无数次，又输入无数次的错字连篇。他最终想起眼前这个程序的另一个功能，终于稳定一点的指尖按住语音键，把抖动的嘴唇对准手机底端。  
“别说那些没用的，辛小杰，”他用比手指颤抖得更厉害的嘶哑嗓音，对着手机声嘶力竭地喊，“你告诉我，你现在在哪——”

回答他的是一个小小的惊叹号，被裹挟在鲜红的圆圈里，像一纸契约上最后的手印，坚决而疼痛。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “可是对不起呀，我可能比你自私，我想，和你一起顾虑明天。”  
>  ——金霏

“——不是，你倒是说句话啊金霏？大清早的给我俩发微信叫这儿来，除了‘帮我捎件外套’没别的话，你到底要干啥啊？”

卢鑫在金霏面前来来回回转了好几圈，终于忍不住爆发。房间里凝滞的空气被他的嗓门儿击碎，而他面前的金霏依旧默然不语。  
发了烧的人本不愿多说话。玉浩从老军人合唱团借了件军大衣带来，此时沉甸甸厚敦敦地披在金霏身上，把底下只套着单薄格子衫和破洞裤的瘦削身形衬得格外脆弱。若不是这人手里摆弄着的东西不断发出“咔嗒咔嗒”的清脆响声，简直要让人以为坐在床边的是个逼真的木偶。玉浩实在看不下去，倒了杯热水端过来，却发现金霏头都不抬一下，布满红丝的眼睛始终停留在手里的东西上——  
那是他按照辛杰留下的最后讯息，在抽屉里找出来的小小辞别礼物。是个精致的小眼镜盒，表面泛着极符他气质的典雅香槟色，在被不断掀开又合上的间隙里，隐约可见里面还有块水蓝色的眼镜布，虽然材质相对普通了些，却被叠得方方正正妥妥帖帖，看上去让人连摸一指头都不太舍得。玉浩端着热水杵在金霏面前，皱着眉头给卢鑫使眼色。  
“哎，哎卢小鑫，你把他那眼镜盒给他收了先。怎么跟魔障了似的这人，一会儿再把手给夹了我看他怎么打板儿……”

卢鑫应声把眼镜盒从金霏手里夺走，拿到亮处去研究。金霏倒也没做反抗，接过玉浩递来的热水还点头道了声谢，只是声音嘶哑浑浊，多说一个字都似要使尽全身力气。玉浩只好放弃追问他怎么弄成这副样子，转去观察客房四周，却没找到什么异常迹象，除了宽大的双人床上两个并排丢着的枕头隐隐暗示了什么。玉浩继续皱眉，又往窗边走了两步，视线扫过角落里的垃圾桶，猛然啧了一声，“我靠……”  
“玉姐姐咱可说好了啊别在外面爆粗口。”卢鑫不明所以地跟着过来，看到垃圾桶里的东西也忍不住把眼睛睁得更大了些。打着结的粉红色小玩意儿躺在一堆啤酒罐上，把昨晚的荒唐情事暴露无遗。卢鑫掩住嘴惊魂未定地朝玉浩瞟过去，压低了声音问，“这哥们儿昨晚经历了啥啊……劫财劫色还是酒后乱性啊？”  
玉浩瞅了一眼床边坐着那个魂不守舍的人，认真思考，“我看后面那个可能性大点儿。……关键是他跑这儿跟谁乱了这是？”  
  
卢鑫在玉浩身后捅了捅他，从眼镜盒里捏出一张小纸条递过去。玉浩接过来才看了个开头就一愣，指指眼镜盒发出疑问眼神。卢鑫点头，小声，“眼镜布底下压着呢，”又指金霏，“他玩盒子玩这么半天，就是没看里边儿。”  
嗓子虽疼、耳朵却没哑巴的金霏猛地转过身来，站起来就去抢玉浩手里的纸条，开头的“给金霏哥哥”五个字带着小孩儿努力很久却还是落得七扭八歪的笔迹，生生刺痛他眼睛。纸条显然之前是叠在眼镜布里的，弯出并没压实的折痕，上面继续用稚拙字体说着孩子气的话：  
「真的特别好使，天冷的时候你一定要用啊。」  
「我偷着拿卢鑫哥的眼镜试过，擦完真的不起雾了。」  
「对了不许给别人用！上次董蛟拿走使了一回，我还揍他来着。」  
  
“也不知道谁揍的谁。”卢鑫乐着嘀咕了一句。金霏捏着小纸条，呆呆地跌坐回床上。那块附赠的防雾镜布，大概是眼镜套装里最不值钱的东西，只有他的傻小孩儿会当个稀罕物，如视珍宝地留下给他——  
一边的玉浩表情凝重起来，下意识地又扫了一眼垃圾桶，“昨晚……”他看向金霏，努力斟酌着用词，“在这儿跟你……一起的是，辛杰？他跑上海来了？”  
金霏依旧不开口，却也一时无法狡辩出其他可能。玉浩转头问卢鑫，“昨天小豆子怎么跟你汇报的啊？”  
“他说‘家里你放心吧哥，晚场跟每天一样流程，一个不少’……”卢鑫嘀咕着生起气来，“这些个瓜娃子！不行我回去必须得收拾他们……”  
玉浩斜他一眼，“咋收拾？就你这心软的，连工资都舍不得扣他们的。上次辛杰和董蛟打架，还不是一人三千字检查完事。”  
卢鑫摊手，“我这不是才闹明白他俩为啥打起来的吗！”

这事儿似乎终于吸引到了金霏的注意力。他抬起头，用仍然虚弱的嗓音问，“……他打不过董蛟吧？”  
“你甭操心。”卢鑫和玉浩对视一眼，走过去安慰似的拍拍金霏肩膀，“我们家那些玩意儿，天天打，跟小猫小狗挠痒痒似的。让辛小杰写检查，是因为他和董蛟把场子里好好儿一花瓶给𤭢了……”  
“你那重点又跑偏了。”玉浩没好气地上去把卢鑫拨开，严肃地凑到金霏跟前，“金霏啊……要是辛小杰缠着你你不乐意，这事儿我俩回去解决。你千万别……”  
金霏咳嗽两声，哭笑不得地瞅他一眼，“你说说你们俩。就不能觉得我是……真心要惦记你们家那小孩儿吗？”

屋里一时安静。他看着眼前目瞪口呆的俩人，抹抹嘴清清嗓子，开口说：  
“别琢磨了。我本来也想着给你俩叫来摊牌来着。就这么回事，现在是你们家小孩儿把我甩了。不是他缠的我，这事儿主要我的责任——”

对不起呀辛小杰。我就是，像你说的这么一个……爱较真儿的傻子啊。  
可是这回本来也怪我呀。是我没作为一个懂事的大人把你推开得彻底，是我和你一起坠入深海却没能抓着你的手带你一起漂流。  
如果早一点给你勇气，给你承诺，带你一起去看艰难却美好的明天，你还会那样逃开我吗？

金霏推推眼镜，忽然下定决心似地展开笑意，站起来从卢鑫手里拿回眼镜盒。他从里面拈出那块小孩儿帮他珍重保管的布，认真地在镜片上擦了擦，然后转过身来面对卢鑫和玉浩。  
“是我把你们家辛小杰带坏了。要打要骂要杀要剐，你俩快着点儿，一会儿我还得去把人哄回来呢。……”

地球自转过三分之一圈，地标移动一千三百公里。西安相声新势力茶馆里灯火通明，观众们已经开始拿着票涌入晚场。窦晨光才换好了衣服又钻出侧门，焦急地在晚风里蹦来蹦去，终于在远处路口看见熟悉的身影。  
“快点，你快着点儿——”他冲那人影挥手，压低着声音喊，“要开场了！”

“来啦来啦来啦，”辛杰加快了脚步，跌跌撞撞地差点儿一头扎窦晨光怀里，抬起脸来冲他豆子哥嘿嘿傻乐，“新势力小鹿晗顺利准时着陆——哥你急啥，要不让别人先上呗。反正咱家节目单从来都没有准谱。”  
他嘴里没个正形，声音却透着沙哑的疼，连一向腻腻歪歪的搪瓷音儿都闷得发苦。窦晨光这才看清他红肿的眼睛，衬着明显是强撑出来的笑容，在不甚明亮的灯牌下显得像个刚被谁欺负了的小兔子。他没来及多想，赶紧把辛杰往后台方向拽，“哪是节目顺序的事儿啊！老板他俩按说这会儿也该回来了，这要是待会儿来园子一看你不在……你这嗓子怎么了？”  
“没事，可能有点感冒。”辛杰揉了揉自己喉咙，努力挤出一串清澈些的音节，“我这不刚回家蒙着被子睡了一觉嘛——出点汗好多了，我还带着我妈给我准备那个特好使的药呢。你别担心啊哥，不耽误上场……”

窦晨光火急火燎地给他开柜门把大褂翻出来，“得了你少说话吧，省省嗓子。”他多少也猜到辛杰偷着哭鼻子的原因之一，“你也别老替咱老板难过了，胜败乃兵家常事嘛。你就当你去的主要目的是偷着见金霏哥一眼呗，看见他你总该能高兴点儿……”  
身后是异常的沉默。窦晨光觉出不对地回头，就看见辛杰像被定了身似的呆在那里，手指僵硬地勾在外套拉链上，好久没动分毫。他才明白，刚才那句话看来也安慰错了。可辛杰苍白的脸色实在让人没法略过这个茬口，窦晨光只好走过去强笑着拍拍他，“怎么着啊傻弟弟？你是不是又让他给训了？”  
辛杰默然摇头。窦晨光心里一沉，忽然想到个更残酷的可能，“难不成……他跟你说他要结婚了？”

“……那多好啊。”  
“啥？！”  
辛杰垂下眼睛逃开窦晨光关切又惊疑的眼神，猛地蹲下身去，把不知不觉间已经泪湿的脸埋在自己腿上。他眼前浮现出记忆里最后一个金霏，在自己身边熟睡得毫无防备，嘴角弯出心满意足的弧度，在被偷亲之后还记得闭着眼睛胡乱地伸出手，去揉自己那团和心一样乱得如麻的卷毛儿。他怎么能那么好看，又凭什么那么温柔啊，明明什么都没做，就足以把自己死心塌地的留下——  
可他还是就那么跑掉了，跑得太仓皇太拖泥带水，把心都留了大半在那个人身边，也许还不止大半；怎么就忘了走之前找个理由再跟他吵一架呢，那样就能只记得他严厉而冷漠的眼睛，忘了现在这张挥之不去的，笑得太温暖太让人眷恋的脸……  
惹他恼火，招他厌烦，那是他辛小杰最擅长的事儿啊。怎么就忘了做呢。  
然后自己就会如愿以偿地被他彻底忘掉吧？他就可以去喜欢别人，娶一个好姑娘，说不定比那个他以前提过的女孩子更漂亮更适合他……

“那多好啊，他要是真的那样，该多好啊……我就……再也不用……”  
辛杰抱住膝盖，开始拼命用想象力给自己堆砌一场无路可退的绝望。可前场的表演已经开始，观众的笑声响得喜人，漫天的欢声笑语把他余下那点眼泪牢牢封住，他便连哭都不能痛快出声。窦晨光手足无措地蹲下身来拉他，辛杰抬起头来，揉揉酸痛却干涸的眼睛，冲窦晨光展开一脸肆无忌惮的笑容。  
“哥，我没事儿。要不把我节目提前点儿吧——我现在状态最好着呢。”  
他嬉皮笑脸地说着，一边起身接过窦晨光给他找出来的大褂。系上最后一颗盘扣的瞬间他挺直腰杆，自以为是地仿佛一夜长大，迈向候场方向的步伐忽然变得坚毅沉稳。

姬攀早已在那边等着他，不明所以地急匆匆迎上前，“咋才来”三个字还未出口，窦晨光赶紧向他摆手做口型，示意他什么都别问，“失恋啦。”  
姬攀愣了一下，也小声的，“……跟谁？我咋不知道。”  
窦晨光不敢多说一个字，转身跑去找常鹏旭了。姬攀看着转过头来冲自己傻乐的辛杰，叹了口气想，这孩子咋啥都不跟老父亲说呢。

演出眼看过半，售票口的玻璃窗正在缓缓降下。里面卖票的女孩子打了个哈欠正打算歇会儿，窗子忽然被轻手轻脚的敲响。窗外有个温雅却有些虚弱的男人声音在问，“请问还有票吗？”  
“还有几张，但都是比较靠后的，”女孩儿马上认真地回到工作状态，去查看余票情况，顺便看了眼时间，“而且今天的演出已经开始好久了……”她冲窗外那张被口罩遮住大半的脸抱歉地笑笑，“您……您今儿捧谁来的呀？”  
男人没有马上回答，紧了紧身上的军大衣背过身去，低低地发出滞涩的咳嗽。咳了一会儿，他才转回脸来，轻声问，“今天，有那个……画眼线的小孩儿吗？”  
女孩子怔住了一会儿，方才甜美亲切的笑敛去片刻，重新笑起来的时候多了点儿认真。  
“您说的我们那位演员，”她把每个字都咬得清晰，“他叫辛杰。”

窗外安静了几秒钟。女孩儿眨了眨眼睛，她好像感觉到外面的人也笑了，可他用帽子把眉目也掩去大半，她看不真切。  
“是，辛杰，”那个带着笑意的沙哑嗓音说，“我知道啊，他叫辛杰——”  
扫付款码的嘀声在小窗对面响起。她听见这个迟来的观众说，“麻烦就给我一张后排的票——角落里的最好。”  
女孩子应了一声去敲击电脑，心里忽然浮出一点奇妙的熟悉。小窗被开大了些，她借着递出票的机会睁大眼睛。那个嘶哑却耳熟的声音，和对方抬起脸来时一闪而过的、掩在金丝眼镜后面的清晰眉眼，在她心里清楚地唤起一个名字。  
“金……”她差点儿喊出声来，“您是金霏……金霏老师……”  
金霏用食指挡在口罩前，对她作出一个仓促而抱歉的嘘声示意，在看到女孩用力点头表示“我懂的”之后，才接过票有些慌乱地逃向入口的方向。

场子里气氛热络，正在演出的是一对金霏不熟悉的年轻演员，好像比辛杰年纪还小，却已经浑身绽放出与辛杰类似的热情与嚣张。金霏借着上个包袱出来时满场的爆笑和掌声，捏着票悄悄找到位置，是他理想中无人注意的角落。周边有一两个人听见动静回了头，看了一眼这位浪费整整半场票钱的奇怪观众；幸好有军大衣毛线帽和口罩的重重遮掩，他们一时没发现什么，又很快被台上的下一段精彩吸引过去。金霏松了口气，把手放进大衣口袋里，无意识地摩挲着那个精致的小眼镜盒——除了手机，那是他揣着坐上火车的唯一重要事物。  
台上的表演还在如火如荼地继续，金霏却一时无心再看。离开上海前卢鑫和玉浩给他的回答，浑浑噩噩地闯进他有些昏沉的脑海。

——谁有工夫揍你啊，先记账吧。  
——对呗，等哪天你欺负我们家孩子了再揍也不迟。  
——辛小杰天天偷着刷你视频，最近刷你刷得比我们俩的都多，一听说你演出消息还竖耳朵打听，说他不喜欢你谁信啊。  
——哪种喜欢？那我俩没空儿研究啊，不过现在闹明白了，是戴套那种……  
——哎我八卦一下啊你俩谁戴的套？哦我多余问，你看金霏这都给折腾发烧了。……啊？我分析的不对吗？

他把对辛杰的繁复情感，向小孩儿那两个亦师亦友的兄长和盘托出，便得到那两人一唱一和的，坦然、调侃、祝福和担忧混杂在一起的回应，唯独没有一点质疑。卢鑫说的是，“你俩都能看对眼儿了，这世界第八大奇迹啊，我俩拦着还有用吗。”  
玉浩补充，“但我建议你最好考虑扣一下辛小杰昨天晚场缺勤的工资——还有小豆子瞒报军情的。”  
当时的金霏默默吞了口唾沫，按捺住了追问他们打算扣多少钱的冲动。

身边的掌声响得持久了些，金霏才醒觉上一对演员已经在鞠躬了。隔壁桌的观众们边拍手边交头接耳，隐约听见“该心机boy了吧”“今天来着了，底角儿还是豆子”之类的对话。小园子里一片兴奋活泛，大概都是当地忠实观众，不似大商演时有太多的匆匆过客；也听不见有人再喊他的小孩儿“画眼线的”，只有零星小声响起的“辛杰”，辛杰，还是辛杰。金霏想起售票处那姑娘用“辛杰”两个字纠正自己时的严肃表情，忽然眼眶有些扛不住的温暖潮湿。  
这就是他的家呀，这是他的观众啊。原来他们都真的有这么好，是和他相衬的一样好啊。  
所有的欣慰和欢愉在下一刻被走上舞台的熟悉身影暂时定格。金霏连主持人口中念出的名字都忽略，好使的感官一时只剩下视线模糊的眼睛。他终于看见了，他的傻小孩儿，他那两厢情愿地去靠近去触碰，又一厢情愿从他身边逃走的小孩儿——  
还是老毛病，他微笑着想；鞠躬还是太深，起身时又太猛，似要把脸上所有的灿烂笑容都挥洒出来，浸透台下的每一个人。那灿烂里有多少是噙着泪水摘出去的疼痛，又用阳光重新填满的呢，他没敢去想，只是静静地望着舞台中央，去看那张阔别整整一日的面容。二十四个小时没见了，有足足二十四个小时了吧——  
他看着台上小孩儿笑得张扬放肆的脸，心口的抽痛一下子消散，忽然就像补全了他二十四岁的整个儿人生。

“就你还中韩混血——钟楼和含光门的混血吧你？”  
“这他娘的不到两站地我混个屁呀！”  
“我仿佛听见你在骂街。”  
“你把仿佛去掉……”

金霏微蹙眉头。他听出台上的声音不对头，比平素的沙甜还要嘶哑些瓮气些，却依旧在努力地响亮着，似乎要点燃这夜晚里最温暖的光。辛杰在台上又使起相来，转着圈儿冲着各个方向迎接叫好声，幸好金霏坐得远，不担心小孩儿认出被这身陌生装备包裹得像个恐怖分子的自己，却轻而易举看清辛杰的眼睛：他又画眼妆了，眼圈儿和初见那时黑得一样糊涂，可遮不住通红的眼眶。是哭过了吧——金霏猜测着心头又紧起来，却未想到被圈束在眼底的泪水比释放出来的更能憋得眼睛生疼。  
节目是他在网上看辛杰说过的《新结巴论》，比那一版又多了点细节的修正，他此时却已无心圈点小孩儿的功课。听隔壁桌的议论，今天的心机boy组合是倒二上台，后面还有豆四——那怎么办，要等到散场了再去堵人还堵得到吗？……

辛杰在满场掌声中和姬攀一同向台下行礼，起身时下意识地瞥了一眼观众席的角落，那边遥远而炽热的视线让他以为只是一时错觉。他和主持人擦身而过，钻进幕布就扯住候场的窦晨光，“小豆哥哥～今儿感冒实在难受，让我早点走呗？”  
窦晨光把视线从手机上抬起来，不知得了什么消息，忽然反手拽住辛杰，圆眼睛微眯起来露出一点玩味，“……恐怕还真不行。”

还在纠结什么时候冲进新势力后台的金霏一激灵抬起头来，周围观众满是意外的笑声和叫声把他惊醒，他才看清台上走出来的队伍有些微妙的异常——头里出来的照例是常鹏旭，只不过后面的窦晨光手里多拽了个人，竟然是刚刚下场的辛杰，半嬉笑半窘迫地挣扎着，活脱脱一副要跑没跑成、被临时当家的小豆子哥哥给抓回来的傻样儿。窦晨光一脸自然地冲台下介绍，“刚才上一对儿表演的组合哈，叫心机boy，这是那个‘心机’的‘辛’，辛杰……”  
“是，辛杰，”常鹏旭调整着话筒开始量活，“你说名字就得了，没有给拎出来示众的。”  
窦晨光笑得特别天真无邪，“……这不他昨儿个感冒了没上台嘛。我知道有冲着他来的观众——”他把目光有意无意地投向角落里的金霏，“为了补偿大家，待会儿让他跟我一块儿返场，给你们多唱两个好不好？……”  
台下喊着好鼓起掌来。金霏浑身一凛，隐约猜出是刚才售票口的姑娘向后台报信儿了。他看着台上的窦晨光松手把辛杰扔回后台、又再次向自己方向微微点头的郑重神情，拎在胸口太久的心脏终于慢慢归了位，心想回头得给小豆子发个红包。

他掏出手机，在豆四哥俩的演出间隙再次查看自家包袱铺来的信息。高晓攀接到他在火车上匆匆发去的告假申请，听说他连三天后的商演都不去了差点急眼，在电话里听到他半哑不哑的声音后才终于罢休；又考虑到那个商演其实是给大逗相声助演，李寅飞是金霏自家师弟也好说话，才勉强许他个小假期——当然金霏没汇报自己不是在家休养而是奔了西安。  
再就是陈曦的语音消息，一条告诉他已经帮他把李少杰先生送回去了让他别惦记，一条是嘱咐他“千万别干啥坏事儿”，可惜金霏读到这条消息时已经有点儿晚。最后一条和前两条隔了半小时，大概是老大哥放弃对他最后的阻挡。  
陈曦在语音里叹着气说，“行吧，只要你自己别后悔就成——我估计呀，我是拦不住你了。”  
金霏苦笑着在心里对搭档说了声带着感激的抱歉，在另一边口袋里又摸出个纸盒，是在火车站附近买的润喉糖。他往嘴里连塞了两粒，打起精神望着台上，脑海里却奔涌起与场上表演全然无关的思绪。

辛杰呆呆地靠在上场门边等着返场，台上窦晨光和常鹏旭的节目已经接近尾声。姬攀从后面拍拍他，把他带来的保温杯递过去，“你再喝两口吧？我看这药真挺管用的。”  
“我妈说不能一下子喝太多……”辛杰接过杯子却没拧开，抠着幕帘子继续发愣，“是药三分毒嘛——我嗓子现在还行，不用再喝啦。”  
姬攀担心地盯着他，“我倒不担心你嗓子。你这个状态，我老怕你返场时会哭……”  
辛杰蹦着转过身来，一脸无辜地把眼睛睁大，瞪着姬攀，“我干嘛哭啊哥。”  
“没，我就是……”姬攀干咳一声，“听你鼻音儿有点重，要不……”

前场掌声再次欢跃响起，打断姬攀满含忧虑的叮嘱声。辛杰把他抛在身后，追着窦晨光的召唤奔上舞台。园子里的欢呼和尖叫一浪高过一浪，他沉浸在一片鼓励和称许的声音中间，视线里忽然再度闪起早已努力抑止的泪光。即使想要忘却，想要像个成熟的大人一样决绝放手，他还是无法阻止自己此时想起那张面孔，想到，如果他能看到这一刻该多好啊——

辛杰不知道自己是怎么熬到返场结束的，只记得幸好没在台上让眼泪流下来，连所有的滞涩嗓音都能用一个感冒的由头遮过；散场的音乐终于响起，他也长出一口气，在台口懒洋洋坐下来放空一会儿脑子。大半的观众蜂拥着挤出茶馆，还有一小部分依依不舍地守在场子里，有求签名求合影的，也的有什么都不求，只想多看自己喜欢的演员两眼；有个小姑娘扯着男朋友的袖子，怯生生地要他改天再找辛杰照相，“他感冒了呀……”  
被另一群粉丝围上的窦晨光忧心忡忡地往这边看过来，和同样一脸操心相的姬攀对了个眼神。辛杰没看见操心的哥哥们，却灵敏地捕捉住小女孩儿们的担心，展开没羞没臊却实则局促不安的笑脸跟她们说，“没事儿啊，我都快好啦。昨天都放你们鸽子了，今天我还不得多营业一会儿补回来啊？”  
观众们笑着拥到他面前去，他便大方地接过各式的本子开始签名，一边跟粉丝们道歉，“……嗓子的状态没怎么调整好，有点对不起大家的票钱啦。最近还吃胖了点，颜值也下降了，要从偶像派转实力派了……”  
小女孩们立刻尖叫着“没有没有”加以否定，还有人喊“你还是那么帅”“当然再瘦点就更帅了”和开心的哄笑。一个大哥突兀地夹杂在其中喊了句，“那也别再画眼线了，不然金霏又要骂你啦！”

时隔半年的梗竟仍未被人遗忘，那个鲜活的名字绵延不绝地炸响开来，盘旋在整个小剧场里，却只在辛杰一个人的耳边震耳欲聋。他在这一秒的空当愣住了，压抑了整晚的酸楚一下子涌上喉头，被他拿相声演员那点儿最后的尊严生生压住，吞一口口水正打算一个岔头划过去，却在身后听见一个再次震耳欲聋的熟悉声音：

“——我不骂他。”

辛杰愕然扭头。直直撞进他眼里的，是那张以为再也不会见到的温暖笑脸。  
在悄悄从灯火盲区中接近舞台的过程中，金霏早已摘了口罩和帽子，只有厚重的军大衣还裹在身上，整个人依然有些病气，金丝眼镜后的目光却炽热鲜明，在和辛杰对视上那一瞬间亮起奕奕的神采。辛杰怔怔地睁大眼睛，就这样看着那个久违的身影，带着难掩的疲惫和满溢的温柔，在视野里一步步近了。  
最先从光影深处认出金霏的一个女观众尖叫起来，接着是第二个，第三个，直到场里留下所有的人都把他看清，发出小声的惊呼。姬攀几步跑过去，把辛杰从舞台边拽起来和金霏站在一块儿，窦晨光和常鹏旭也跟了过来；只有辛杰自己还依然被惊着，微微翕动的嘴唇半天说不出一个字，最后只能憋着劲儿咬紧牙关，连喉咙都愈加干涸疼痛。金霏向前两步，把他无声地护在身后，也在观众们看不见的角落安抚般地拍拍他的手臂，然后面向人群，点头致意。

“……大家可能有认识我的。您也别问我为什么这会儿在这啦——就当是顺路。”  
他在短暂的骚乱刚平息的一瞬间准确开口，声音虽然有些沙哑，却仍然能掷地有声地压住整个场子。台口边上的人纷纷点头小声应着“认识认识”“金霏老师”，在金霏示意的眼神中又再次安静下来，听着他说：  
“既然到这儿了，我就有几句话和大家说说。我知道你们中好些位，都是冲我旁边这个孩子来的；估计各位也就都知道，我们俩在某一个节目里，出现过什么样的……不愉快。你们可能以为，那都是节目给安排的，就为了制造话题；我现在告诉你们——那都是真的，”他笑得坦率而且少有地放肆，“我那个时候，是真的，不待见他。他呢——估计也是真挺烦我。”  
人群里再次泛起小声的议论，议论的人抬起头来时见到金霏坦荡的笑容，那议论声就不再响起。辛杰投射过来的目光潮湿柔润，似乎已经濒临决堤，金霏就不敢转头再看，只是在一片热切而好奇的目光里抬起手臂，如同一个心无杂念的好哥哥般搂上他的肩膀。女性的尖叫和男性的起哄声一同再响起来，金霏有点慌乱地冲着举起手机的人摇手，“别拍呀您！别往外发，让我们老板知道我跑这儿来不报备，还不得收拾我——你们再拍，我就不说啦。”  
他在同龄演员中许是最得观众尊重敬畏的一个，手机被听话地纷纷放下，好奇的目光却灼灼依旧。金霏清了清嗓子，继续说，“……我刚看见他的时候，想法可能也和你们中的好多人一样。”

“一个表演相声的人，一个初出茅庐的年轻人，怎么能这么浮夸呢，怎么能这么狂呢？还把自己扮相弄得那么花哨，这是不是太不尊重艺术？”  
“可是我们都忘了，他在电视上的那几十分钟，不是他的全部。”  
“我们确实没有义务去了解他几十分钟以外的那些，可是不管怎么样，我既然了解到了，就不能把他真实的一面当作是不存在——”  
“他只在那次节目里演了两场，是遇上了我才没让他演到第三场，是我带头把他定义成一个不懂传统、只会哗众取宠的小屁孩儿；可我现在既然知道他不是，我也就一定要带头让别人知道，他真的不是。”  
“他还年轻，他在你们西安本地的观众面前出现可能已经有几年，可在电视上，在全国观众眼里出现也就刚过去六个月。这六个月，可能让他挨了这一辈子最多的骂，也可能决定了他这一辈子继续要走的路。”  
“他想要新的东西，不然他不会选择相声新势力，就像他们老板卢鑫玉浩，也是一路的新东西闯过来的。他可能跟卢鑫玉浩比还差着，可是他们想要创新的心情是一样的，而且只要是创新，就必定要尝试，必定有成功和失败一起出现，我们不能因为他一次两次的失败，就给这个年轻人一棒子打死了，盖棺定论了——”  
金霏刚刚还嘶哑的嗓音渐渐拔高，甚至开始抖颤。这是他本打算在《欢乐喜剧人》舞台上为辛杰澄清的所有，经过一天一夜的混乱后，腹稿已经斑驳几回又重新打过，幸好核心从未更改。辛杰的肩膀在他臂弯里不露声色地同样微微颤抖，他用温暖的力度箍紧。

“……当然，你们应该比我认识他时间还长，可能这些话，轮不到我说，更轮不到我对你们说。我曾经有过一个机会把这些话告诉给那些所有误会过他的人，可惜错过了。但是今天在这儿，有你们，有你们这些支持他了解他的朋友，我希望你们——  
“——希望你们把这些话，说给更多不了解他的人听。让更多的人知道，在这儿，在西安，相声新势力的茶馆里，有这么一个努力，踏实，聪明的，能说能跳能创作，而且还挺可爱的青年相声演员——  
“他叫，辛杰。”

他最后念出的名字铿锵得有如一个信号，有人开始鼓起掌来。窦晨光带头把掌声扩散，然后一发不可收拾，前排的几个女孩子眼睛已经开始泛起泪光。辛杰向人群深深鞠了一个九十度的躬，从金霏的臂弯里不着痕迹地滑落。人群再围上来，似乎所有人都想拉拉他的手给他一个拥抱，金霏一眼看穿，把辛杰往后一挡，调门儿一转忽然换个话题，“得了，我再给你们透露一消息。刚录完上一期喜剧人，我可跟卢鑫玉浩一班火车回来的——那两位角儿这会儿可快到门外了，你们是不是好久没捞着他们空降啦？”  
这个并不高明的谎话竟然有一瞬间唬过了大多数的人，连窦晨光和常鹏旭都半信半疑地往门口看去，等一群观众呼啦啦奔向剧场门口，他俩再回头才发现刚才焦点中央的人早已没了踪影。常鹏旭一脸懵圈地问了句，“不是，金霏哥咋在这儿……他是真跟咱们老板一趟火车吗？”  
窦晨光终于舒心地笑出声来，伸个懒腰，扯着常鹏旭往另一边更衣室走，“别问，赶快换衣服下班吧——从现在起，没咱事儿喽。”

新势力的后台里只剩下三个人。辛杰现在是比常鹏旭还糊涂着的一个——刚才他还没反应过来、还真在以为卢鑫玉浩回来了的时候，就被金霏前面拽着、姬攀后面推着，逃一般地扯离了人群的包围圈。他被这两个人拉进后台，安放在墙边的小椅子上，鼎沸的喧哗从耳边一下子散尽，闪得他有点耳鸣。姬攀站在一旁，笑得恍然大悟又意味深长地，盯着正把全部眼神都倾注在辛杰身上的金霏。金霏叹口气，鼓起勇气扭头问了句多余的话，“兄弟，你这搭档能借我一会儿么。”  
姬攀也就释然而了然地一乐，“客气了，从现在起他就不归我经管了——您尽管拿去。”

与他们简短道别的姬攀扬长而去，临走还没忘了把辛杰装着特效偏方药的保温杯拎过来，塞进金霏手里。后台一下子又安静空旷几分，辛杰就这么被搭档心安理得地抛弃，又羊入虎口地独自面对着金霏。金霏推一推眼镜，也不问他同意，就自顾自拧开那个熟悉的保温杯，猛地灌下几口，然后畅快地舒一口气，好像里面装的不是中药汤子而是夏季里的碳酸汽水。  
辛杰向后挪了挪身体，胸膛似被抽空，内里低沉的气压把五脏六腑都挤在一起。他已经忘记自己昨晚离开金霏怀抱时自以为坚如磐石的决心，也忘记整整一昼夜因这个人填满心脏的想念和疼痛；小孩儿全部的心力此时都被用去想起，那个人刚才揽着自己肩膀时传来的异常体温，和对人群说话时那近乎喑哑的嗓子——  
他还是着凉了吗。好像还在发烧，是自己传染的吗……  
金霏还在微笑着看向他，眼眸里没有一点对他不辞而别的责怪，只有深不见底似要把人卷入漩涡的笑意，是辛杰最喜欢也最怕、怕到六神无主的笑容。以为狠下心来就能长大的少年人终于发现，原来死心两个字这么难，比死心塌地要难上千万倍；他站在悬崖边上，忽然想起自己留下的最后那句强装作铁石心肠的承诺，无端地硬气起来，脖子一梗，说到做到地喊了句：  
“……金霏老师。”

金霏真的被他这一句喊愣了，眼中的光彩瞬间黯淡下去，有如星星跌落。辛杰顿时慌得连呼吸都错乱，眼睁睁看着金霏转过脸去，修长的手指微微发着抖捂住嘴，似乎要阻止冲口而出的哽咽。他吓得噌地滑下椅子，奔到金霏面前，伸出手试图擦去对方脸上的眼泪，“不是，哥哥你别——”  
手腕在半空中突然被紧紧握住，连带着他整个人一下子被拉过去，跌进久违的温热怀抱。他愕然抬起头，在金霏脸上半滴眼泪也没找到，只看见狡黠而温柔的笑，暖洋洋扑进来塞满他的胸口，以及一句微带着欣慰和得意的，“还是这声哥哥听着舒服啊。”  
……也不是第一次上这老狐狸的套儿了，怎么就不长记性呢！

小孩儿气急败坏地挣扎起来，带着最后那点心软被窥破的恼羞成怒去推金霏的肩膀，却连另一边手腕都被抓住，整个人被再次逼退，重重跌坐在椅子里。金霏抓紧了他，慢慢俯下身来向他一点点靠近。辛杰整个人都不敢动弹，眼眶一酸，索性破罐破摔地闭紧了眼睛。  
可他久久没有等到唇上袭来的柔软，只有额头被贴上一片微热的体温。那片温度迟疑着退开，辛杰不安地睁开眼睛。重新出现在他视线里的金霏紧紧皱了眉头，轻声说，“果然……你也有点儿烧啊。不光是感冒，你这样不……”  
“闭嘴，”辛杰咬着牙气狠狠地带着哭腔甩开他，“你闭嘴……你别说话……”

金霏叹了口气，竟然听话地不再出声，也放开对他的钳制，默默直起身退后一点，把两个人的距离固定在一步之遥。辛杰终于敢喘口气——他明白自己道行还是差太多，眼前这个被他倾注所有年少欢喜的男人，也许能只用一两个音节就把他轻易击溃。他在短暂的主场里匆忙戴上自己久未用过的坏小孩儿面具，抛出没心没肺的冷嘲热讽，“哥哥你可别告诉我，你又从上海开了一千多公里的车来的西安？您是比我挣得多，可也不至于这么糟践呀，有那点汽油钱和过路费，吃点喝点什么不好——”  
小混蛋把每一个字都竭力咬得冷漠凶狠，可酸涩的嗓音和湿润的眼眶，让那副面具在金霏眼里早已接近透明。他歪过身子，好整以暇地逗起小孩儿，“我现在能说话了吗？”  
他的笑容实在太过可恶，辛杰受不住地背过脸去，气哼哼地释放出自己所有仅存的攻击性，“——有屁就放。”  
金霏笑吟吟地又凑近他一点，“可是小刺猬最怕的就是老黄鼠狼放屁呀。”

辛杰哑口无言地瞪过来，这是小刺猬向他竖起的最后一排刺儿了，金霏懂得。他收起眼神里有些欺负人的游刃有余，认真了一点地，从口袋里摸出一张身份证大小的纸片，庄严地递到辛杰眼前，“我不是开车来的。我烧成这样儿，开车跑长途属于危险驾驶——坐火车总行吧？没人说发烧的不让坐火车吧？”  
“那谁知道……”辛杰瞥一张那张火车票，有气无力继续跟他磨嘴皮子，“今年还让，兴许明年就不让了呢……”

金霏努力克制的轻笑声在他耳边响起，辛杰才发现自己的反抗实在太过苍白。他赶紧扬一扬脸，把面具上的桀骜不驯换成玩世不恭，“管你坐火车还是飞机——你来干什么呀，我不都说得可清楚了吗？我不用你负责的……”  
“我也不是来对你负责的，”金霏垂下目光，用柔和的视线笼住他，“我是来让你对我负责的呀，辛小杰。”  
别这么叫我呀哥哥。你再这么叫我一声我就会彻底心软的，你别……  
“——你别闹了呀哥哥。”辛杰拼尽全力，把“哥哥”两个字同时浸透甜腻与冰凉，“您一个八零后，今年都三十的人了，就别玩那一套奋不顾身的爱情和说走就走的旅行了呗。”

视野忽然一阵剧烈摇晃，金霏猛地整个人逼近过来，手臂撑在辛杰身侧，把他禁锢在墙壁和自己之间的狭窄空间里。辛杰差点把后脑磕在椅背上，惊魂甫定的时候听见金霏沙哑的声音说：  
“……辛小杰你够了啊。你睡完我提上裤子就跑我不怪你，你不愿意好好跟我在一块儿我也拦不住你——”  
他的声调陡然高起来，近乎受伤野兽的嘶吼，“可你现在拿着我这颗真心说我是在玩儿，你是不是有点太对不起我？！”  
“……！”

辛杰从没见过这样的金霏。即使是被现实磨平，被命运捉弄，被自己的原则禁锢手脚，也从没有这样声嘶力竭过的金霏。他抬起手堪堪挡在自己面前，却拦不住金霏灼热而催人心跳加速的呼吸。那把嗓子苦涩疼痛，却还一如既往地散发着磁性的温柔，在纠正他：  
“你方才有一点说错了，奋不顾身的爱情是真的，说走就走的旅行也是真的，只有玩——真的不是玩的。  
“我知道，这一回跟我二十四岁那年不一样，也许一去就不能回头。这条道儿难走，我知道它难走……你好好看这张火车票了吗？它不是直达的，从上海到西安足足经停十二站，中间哪一站我要是后悔了，立马就能下车另买张票转头回北京——  
“可是十二站地过去了，一千五百公里车程走完了，我一点儿怵都没打过。现在你看见了，辛小杰，我在你面前儿了。  
“你说我们可以都不用顾虑明天。可是对不起呀，我可能比你自私，我想，和你一起顾虑明天——  
“我不知道你顾虑的是明天，还是我。你顾虑明天，我现在就走，把一个平平坦坦通通畅畅的明天留给你；  
“你顾虑的要是我，我就不走。我把我，也留给你。”

辛杰忍不住拼命摇头，“骗人……”憋闷太久的喉咙终于破音，溃不成军地哭喊出声来，“你骗人的……你说得那么简单……”  
“——可它就是这么简单哪。”金霏俯过脸去几乎要贴上他的额头，手扶在椅子把手上悄悄把他再度困在方寸里，“你不是已经说过了吗？戴着口罩来看你演出，小声在台下给你喊好儿鼓掌，我这不都做到了吗。要是你愿意的话，下次我躲开观众跟你回家也容易啊——”  
“你……你别瞎扯了……”辛杰把头几乎埋到自己胸口去，“你还以为……这是什么好事儿吗……”  
“对啊，不是什么好事啊——”金霏弯起眉眼，轻轻把手搭上小孩儿的手背，“可你别忘了，你是个从来都不灵验的小吉祥物啊。你这张嘴说好的不灵，说坏事儿才灵，所以这些坏事儿肯定都能实现的——”  
掌心里传来最后的一点挣扎，却再没有方才那样违心却坚决的抗拒。金霏鼓起最后一点勇气，张开双臂把小孩儿虚虚圈住，凑过去温声告诉他：  
“我知道明天没那么简单，我也知道你怕我做的所有事都是出于责任。你放心吧，我扛不了那么多责任的——所以现在，我来找你一起扛了。你怕的那些我也怕，可我比你早一点想清楚了，我还是更怕你说的那句江湖不见，我还是宁可和你一起操心以后……  
“你要是非想这么懂事，任性的事儿就由我来，所以我说，辛小杰——再陪你哥哥一回年少轻狂吧。”  
  
“我……呜……”  
最后一排形同虚设的刺儿也终于倒下，小刺猬的眼泪终于决堤。止不住的抽噎让他近乎窒息，清醒过来的时候他发现自己已经不自觉地扑过去抱紧了金霏，湿漉的眼角被对方指尖小心翼翼地拭净，可下一滴泪水依旧滚烫得刹不住车。金霏低声喟叹，“这不像你呀。不像那个，敢说自己是相声界的爱豆，敢说自己下一季就要拿冠军的，辛杰小朋友啊……”  
“我以为……”辛杰抽抽鼻子，“我以为当爱豆，拿冠军，比跟你在一起要容易一点……”  
“可是你做到了呀。你以为最难的那一件——”金霏伸手揉搓他的发卷，“你做到了呀。”  
辛杰放肆地哭出声来，整个脸都埋到金霏肩窝里，已经顾不上去担心把自己哭成个小花猫。金霏把他牢牢拥在怀里，细碎的亲吻印在他耳侧，像在哄一个离家出走刚刚回来的孩子。辛杰把泪湿的脸在金霏胸前乱蹭，眼妆花下来把他前襟洇得斑驳陆离，金霏没有躲，也没有阻止，只是把小孩儿最后挥霍出所有的不安与迷惘都收进怀中，用拥抱和亲吻一并溶解。

他只在辛杰耳边说了七个字，每一个字都坚决而温暖。  
“别怕。”  
“别哭。”  
“我爱你。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “——你是我的梦呀。”  
>  ——辛杰

辛杰是被金霏的早安吻弄醒的，一起叫醒他的还有熟悉的香味儿。他揉揉眼睛从床上爬起来，金霏正拎着个纸袋子在他眼前晃，笑着捏了捏他的脸。  
“你不是说想吃你家楼下小店卖的肉夹馍了吗——我想了想应该不是指的你山西老家，那边儿应该只卖刀削面。”  
他走到小桌子边去放下纸袋子，辛杰看见他从口袋里掏出一串哗啦作响的钥匙，一起放在桌上，轻车熟路得仿佛成了这小出租屋的另一个主人。小孩儿忽然鼻子又酸起来，蹑手蹑脚地蹭到金霏身后，把手臂环到他腰上去。  
金霏满意地享受着小家伙久违的亲昵，一边从纸袋里拿出另一个塑料打包盒——这两天又忙比赛又忙退烧的一直嘴里清淡，难免馋荤腥的他忍不住又点了份口水鸡。辛杰趴在他背上，小声偷笑，“老黄鼠狼果然还是喜欢吃鸡……可是他家口水鸡不是特色菜，葫芦鸡才是呢……”  
笑声渐渐哽咽，有一点什么温热的东西打湿了金霏的脖子。金霏吓一跳转过身来，手忙脚乱地边给辛杰擦眼睛边逗他，“咋儿的啦？我买错个特色菜就把你气哭啦？”

辛杰噙着泪花儿弯起嘴角，借着被抹眼泪的姿势偎过去，用脸颊磨蹭金霏的指腹。  
“才不是呢，我在想我幸亏睡得熟——不然要是你下楼买饭的时候我就醒了，一看你不在，我肯定要慌了……”  
金霏哭笑不得地搂住他的腰，把他的小孩儿拖到椅子上，哄他吃已经晚了两个小时的早饭，“好好好怪我怪我，没给你留个条儿。——你也知道慌？你现在知道那天早上我醒过来不见你什么心情了吧？小兔崽子——”  
“我错了嘛哥哥……”辛杰挂在他身上不松开，讨好地仰起脸亲他下巴，“我昨晚上道歉还不够努力吗！”  
“——闭嘴，吃饭。”金霏狠狠地揉他头发一把，转开余热未退的脸。小孩儿努不努力不好说，反正俩人都没少出汗，感冒发烧都有一大半治好了。他顺手摸摸辛杰的额头，温度接近正常，忍不住开始计算起两个人偷偷牵着手出去遛跶的可能性。

“卢鑫哥他俩真的……知道以后啥也没说？”辛杰急匆匆地打开纸袋，看见袋子里被咬过一口的肉夹馍，不由得一愣。金霏嗤地一乐，伸手去拿他那个袋子，“没事，那是我咬的——刚才有点馋了，先尝了一口。你吃这个，囫囵个儿的……”  
辛杰冲他顽皮地一挑眉毛，拍开他的手，把被他咬过一口的肉夹馍安安稳稳捧在手里，若无其事地大口啃起来。金霏看着他鼓得像个小花栗鼠的腮帮子，忍不住笑着伸指头过去戳了戳。  
“你们老板和老板娘那边你不用担心啦。我都摆平了，他俩还能说你啥——要是说你，你就送他俩七个字儿：上梁不直下梁弯。”

“上梁不……噗！咳咳咳咳……”  
金霏无奈地绕过去，把笑到呛着的小傻孩儿圈在怀里，给他顺气拍背。辛杰咳嗽了几声缓过劲来，贴在他胸口不肯挪窝儿，好像昨夜整整一夜赖在他怀里都没赖够。他把耳朵俯到金霏心脏的位置，听着他胸腔里不知不觉加速的有力跳动，心想，原来这不是梦——  
这个人，真的已经爱了他很久啊。

小孩儿忍不住鼻头又酸起来，扯着金霏的衣襟不松手，在心里暗暗发誓一定要多补偿哥哥几个一同醒来的早晨。  
“肉夹馍凉了要不好吃了啊——”金霏捏着辛杰耳朵把他赶回桌边，虽然不知道小笨蛋此时的小心思，却恋恋不舍地多揉了两下对方发烫的耳垂。

快要和午饭连起来的早饭在静谧的气氛中结束，金霏站起来帮辛杰收拾外卖袋和筷子，口水鸡的盒子里竟然还剩了朵大厨用胡萝卜随手雕的花儿。他看了几秒，顺手把那花儿拈出来，在水龙头下冲冲干净，留在手里盯着发呆。  
“哥哥你看什么呢……咦？”  
辛杰跟着奔过来，倒没去笑他，而是嘻嘻傻乐着把胡萝卜花抢走，对着窗子里透进来的阳光去欣赏那水灵灵的橙红色。恋爱中的人有一个算一个，都能变成个一夕减掉二十岁年龄的傻子，连生命中司空见惯的一点暖色调，都能看成专属于自己的太阳——  
金霏刷完了筷子，回头看见辛杰已经给那花儿找好了位置。窗台上有个小小的盆栽，是和小孩儿一样愣头愣脑的小仙人球，此刻头顶上正好插着那朵胡萝卜花儿。橙红配浅绿经阳光一照，明丽鲜妍，跟本来就是一体似的逼真。  
辛杰转回脸来，指着窗台上自己的得意之作，对着金霏邀功似地眨眼睛。金霏嘴角微扬，想到了什么似的掏出手机，对准窗台。辛杰吓得赶紧跳下来，一边急慌慌地系紧睡衣扣子，“别拍别拍——现在咱俩还不能官宣啊哥哥——！”  
手机摄像头的闪光灯已经亮起，金霏嚼着“官宣”两个字，浮出一丝有些酸涩却依然温暖的笑意，把辛杰拽过来揽在身边。  
“……我知道。但是你总得让哥留点儿啥纪念吧？庆祝咱俩正式在一起十二个小时。”  
  
辛杰懵着靠在金霏肩上，看他把那张顶着胡萝卜花的小仙人球照片发了朋友圈，留下一句浅显之极、却没有第三个人能懂的文字。  
「我的小刺猬开花了。」

那行字让辛杰的脸又一次烫起来，像昨晚的低烧从未被治愈一样的烫。他抬头对上金霏柔软的笑，又赶快低下去，动了半天嘴唇，最后噘着嘴爬回床上去，到床头摸自己的手机，嘟哝着说，“我要抢个首赞……”  
金霏笑着看他。小孩儿在手机上一通乱点，点了两下便想起什么似地呆住。金霏也愣了下，眼睁睁看着朋友圈里点赞的狐朋狗友一个个冒出来，重点全部跑偏，都是“我天哪金霏老师想起自己有朋友圈了”“我以为嘻哈包袱铺打广告了”“你吃什么不干净东西了”之类的调侃吐槽，果然没一个人看懂——幸好没一个人看懂。就连陈曦都只看懂一半，透着无奈又没好气地回了句：  
“我看是你开花了。”  
金霏失笑，把目光移回到已经抢不到首赞的辛杰身上，忽然沉下脸来，把手机往床上一丢，准确无误地砸进辛杰面前一尺的被子里。  
“——妈的给我把好友加回来！！小兔崽子！”

“哥哥我仿佛听见你在骂街……”  
“你把仿佛去掉。”  
看着委委屈屈捡起自己手机的辛杰，金霏又好气又好笑地坐到他对面，抱着胳膊等小孩儿从手机里找二维码。昨晚没想起来被拉黑这一茬，不然绝不止……两回那么简单，他想。  
小孩儿动作不太对。金霏观察着皱起眉头，辛杰在他手机上划拉半天，迟迟不见扫码也不换自己手机接收申请，不知道在看啥。他笑着坐到辛杰身边去，在他额角轻轻弹一指头，“说好的智能时代礼仪呢？”  
辛杰撇了撇嘴，把手机递还给他，屏幕上是窦晨光刚回过来的微信，带着个偷笑的表情。  
「金霏哥太客气啦！我就不要脸地收下了，祝99～」  
“哥哥你是不是不爱我了，”辛杰半真半假地扑过来，没轻没重去掐金霏的脸，“你居然背着我给别的男孩子发红包——”

“小没良心的。你豆子哥没少替你操心你知道不？就算卢鑫从来不真扣你们工资，我也不能新人扛进房，媒人丢过墙啊……再说等我娶你过门儿的时候，他还不得补咱俩个大的。”  
金霏乐着把辛杰的手指按住，拿回两个人的手机，自己重新加了微信，顺便互相存了从没用过的电话号码。  
辛杰趴在金霏腿上，把他微信重新设成置顶，挨着的另一个联系人是“老妈”。他看着屏幕上并列的最重要的两个人，小声说：“我……我特想告诉我妈，我谈恋爱了……是跟一个特别厉害，特别好的人……”

金霏垂眸看他，指尖轻轻捋过他蓬松的发丝，“慢慢来。早晚可以的……改天有空我带你上北京，先跟曦哥还有我们老板吃顿饭。”  
辛杰把脸埋进他怀里重重地嗯了一声。金霏忽然想到什么便笑起来，“其实你也算见过我家长了。一日为师终身为父嘛。”  
“李少杰老师？”辛杰顿时想起那天那位爱玩消消乐的老爷子。金霏点头，“他还挺喜欢你的好像。”  
小孩儿扁着嘴说，“……那他是不知道……他如果知道了，肯定不会再说我是个好孩子。”  
金霏探过指尖去点他抿紧的唇角，“他不会。他最多会拿快板儿抽我一顿，说我把个好小孩儿带坏了——”

辛杰支起上身来捂住他嘴。金霏摸摸他手背安抚着，他便滑下来，又打开手机去看朋友圈里金霏发的那张仙人球照片。他和金霏的共同好友不多，只看见卢鑫玉浩和窦晨光的回复。窦晨光极为辜负相声演员职业素养地，只发了个简单的[拇指]，大概因为刚收了红包不好意思当场砸挂；卢鑫倒是表示「不说啥了好好跟你的小刺猬玩吧」，大概是把他的影射顺利解了码。玉浩则好心提醒，「只要不怕扎着」。辛杰乐够了，有点儿不太满足地又抓过金霏的手机去看，朋友圈里终于有条正经评论，来自于把傻子人设发挥到淋漓尽致的孟鹤堂：  
「厉害了哥们儿，你连仙人球都能养开花？分享分享经验呗，我那盆让我给养死了。」  
下面跟着如影随形的周九良，「先生您就别连盆栽都嚯嚯了。」  
再后面还有张鹤伦，「你咋没盘它呢？」

辛杰笑得前仰后合，金霏也跟着乐了两声，拿过来给孟鹤堂的疑问发了三个字的回复：  
「多浇水。」  
评论发送完毕，他扭头看着身边的辛杰，意味深长地笑了笑。辛杰猛然醒觉，“浇……浇水……”

感到被内涵了的小孩儿涨红着脸，抬手要去打人。金霏和他笑闹成一团，滚到刚叠好的被子里，气喘吁吁地把小淘气往自己鬓角伸过去的手拽下来。  
“别闹别闹，哥最近本来头发掉得就多……薅人头发什么毛病，再这样我告诉卢鑫把你送德云社去吧。”  
辛杰扫一眼旁边又亮起来的手机，躲过金霏呵痒痒的手，轻声喘着气，“哥哥……高晓攀给你发微信了好像……”  
“别管他。”金霏把他按在枕头上，气息渐渐靠近，“……他说啥？”  
“他问你在谁家呢，说这窗台看着眼生……”  
辛杰两颊泛红，别过视线，胳膊却勾在金霏脖子上没有拿开。金霏重复了句“别管他”，俯下身去完成一个只关乎爱情的亲吻。

相声新势力茶馆里的热闹比平时还多了几分。虽然贡献喧哗的人少了一个，别的人却都透出些额外的喜气儿，连卢鑫和玉浩在节目里失利的不快都被冲淡许多。茶馆的两位头儿被年轻的兄弟们围上，吵吵嚷嚷地讨论着新店开张、分队选队长的一系列美好前景，卢鑫得空还扒拉两下朋友圈，冲着自己刚回复的那条翻白眼。小孩儿们终于散去准备下午场，卢鑫回头压低声音跟玉浩商量，“给金霏拎出来吃饭呗，让他请客？”  
“得了得了，”玉浩玩着扇子说情，“人家好不容易为辛小杰过来西安一趟，你让他俩好好腻两天吧。”  
卢鑫悻悻地啧了一声，想起了什么又转过头喊窦晨光：  
“哎豆子你做好准备啊！——辛小杰要是今晚上不了台，你跟老四替他多返两回场啊。”

“啊？我前天就替他多抻了十多分钟……”窦晨光不知想到了哪去，红着脸往常鹏旭身后躲了躲，“那啥……要不让金霏哥轻点折腾呗。”  
“折腾什么折腾！我说的上不了台是……那俩玩意不是一起在家感冒吗！”卢鑫差点气不打一处来地蹦上凳子，“我靠我必须把金霏拎出来请客！像话吗，拐走我们家一孩子不算，这又带坏一个……”  
玉浩默默瞅了身边上蹿下跳的卢鑫一眼，掏出手机给辛杰发微信，「让你金霏哥哥轻点折腾。」  
一分钟后他收到的回复是，「小杰睡着了。」  
玉浩啪地一下把手机扔桌子上了。

金霏看着微信里玉浩发来那句气急败坏的「我说晚了是不？！」偷笑起来。辛杰的手机还在往外蹦着提示，是小孩儿的粉丝群里那些更小的“同心结”，叽叽喳喳地交流着昨晚在小园子看现场的心得。有人在为解锁了新段子而雀跃，有人期待着她们的小爱豆在下一档节目里发光，还有人在担心“哥哥嗓子好像状态不太好”，更有人小声透露着“感动哭了，你们猜我昨晚看到谁了……不能说啊不能说”。被提示音闹醒了的辛杰从被子里探出头来，揉着刚睁开的眼睛去找。金霏把手机塞回他手里，“没事，你们老板娘来的微信……他还操心咱俩这点破事儿呢。”  
“玉浩哥啊？……”辛杰往被子外爬了爬，忽然眼睛亮起来，趴到金霏腿上仰脸看着他，“对了他说上次帮我探过口风了——卢鑫哥真的有心思开始收徒弟了哎。”  
金霏伸手去刮他的鼻梁，“那你岂不是有机会喽？说不定你就成他开山大弟子了呢。”  
“我……我再继续努把力，”辛杰反而不好意思了，把脸埋下去蹭了蹭，“再过一阵儿我和姬攀还得录《寻找喜剧人》去……至少拿出好点儿的表现来，我才有脸去拜师父……”  
“说得是啊，那你记得挑个好日子。”金霏看了一眼太过兴奋反而怯起来的小孩儿，口气难免有点落寞。辛杰察觉了，咯咯笑着掀开被子钻出来，搂上他的脖子，“你别不高兴嘛哥哥，我还是最喜欢你了——”

金霏抱住爬上来撒娇的小淘气，轻轻在他后腰上揉了两下，听辛杰发出敏感的轻喘，“疼……哥哥我错了，你让我歇会儿……”  
“我没那么小心眼儿，”金霏笑着放轻力度，继续帮他按摩着腰间的筋骨。他想起辛杰手机屏幕上的待机图片，是新势力茶馆的牌匾，带着郭德纲亲笔题的字，“卢鑫玉浩是你的理想，我早就知道——”  
辛杰一口啄上来，打断他跟吃醋似的喃喃自语。  
“他们俩是我的理想没错，”小孩儿在他腿上端坐着看向他，眼睛里泛起晶莹却坚毅的光芒。  
“可是哥哥……你是我的梦呀。”

他脸还有些烫，声音还有些沙，没有华丽字眼的告白显得天真稚嫩，却太过热诚太值得一个同样挚热的吻。金霏用指尖轻轻蹭过辛杰泛红的眼角，靠近过去贴上他的嘴唇。  
嘀嘀声又不合时宜地响起，还未来得及深入的亲吻被依依不舍地分开。辛杰向旁边偷看一眼，噘着嘴说，“哥哥——又是你们老板诶。”

金霏叹了口气，揉揉辛杰的脑袋，轻啾一口让小孩儿安静下来。回头一看，手机屏幕上赫然仨字儿，果然是高晓攀发来的：  
——「牛逼不」  
什么玩意儿就牛逼。金霏莫名其妙地点开详情，才看见前面还有一张图片，是嘻哈包袱铺今年接到的“金霏曦比”专场邀请，密密麻麻地几乎排满剩下大半年的日历。高晓攀兴奋的语音还在继续往对话框里弹，“给我好好休假啊，回来就得开工了——加油啊兄弟！这一年下来，全国各地都是你俩的粉丝，好好整着啊，我们的厂牌……”  
辛杰趴过来听，刚才的小别扭表情消失无踪，早已被真心替哥哥高兴的明亮眼神完全覆盖。金霏脸上浮起欣慰的笑意，却还在微信里故意跟班主拌着嘴。  
“老板，您这也太周扒皮了您这。好歹你给陈曦留个长假要孩子啊……看这架势，我非得请婚假才能休息了是吗？”  
“婚假？”高晓攀发来不怀好意的笑，“你倒得是有心思找对象啊。你就算领一男的回来我都给你批婚假，要是领回一姑娘来我连产假都给你批了！”

辛杰把脸埋在金霏肩上红着脸偷笑。金霏捏起他下巴逗他，“有产假哎辛小杰——要不你给哥生一个？”  
高晓攀像是听到他这边说话似的，又发过来一句，“先发展事业吧兄弟。现在学区房这么贵，没钱谁乐意给你生孩子啊。”  
“——我呀。”辛杰整个人又偎近了金霏点儿，用捧哏的口气笑嘻嘻地翻着包袱。金霏睁大眼睛看他，撩完就怂的小孩儿吓得吱溜一下滑回被子里。

“我我我我我就是说我乐意……乐不乐意跟生不生得出来没关系，哥哥你……你先下去！”  
金霏笑着挪开压着他的腿，手却还是探进被子去，轻轻捏了捏小孩儿的肚子，眯着眼逗他，“真生不出来？咱们可以多试几回呀。”  
“光今天都试几回了……”辛杰红着脸捉住他乱摸的手，扁着嘴嘟囔，“卢鑫哥说得没错……男神上了床，都是臭流氓……”

说相声的果然嘴里没有一句正经话——金霏有点儿想建议他的小孩儿换个师父去拜。辛杰挣扎的力道渐渐轻下去，朦胧的眼神竟有些做好准备的意味。金霏顺着他敞开的领口瞥进去，望见那一片连绵的绮色印记，反而心疼又心虚地放开了手。  
“再睡会儿吧，”他贴着辛杰身侧躺下，把小家伙揽进怀里，“晚上我还跟园子里看你演出，别的明天再说……”  
辛杰伏在他胸口闭起眼睛，入睡之前依依不舍地拽了拽金霏的手。  
“明天啊……哥哥你说，明天会怎么样呢？”

金霏望向窗边。橙色的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙钻进来，暖洋洋地洒在他们身上。他笑了，转头在辛杰额上印上一个吻。  
“会和今天一样啊，明天。我们在一起，然后一切都越来越好。”  
“……嗯。”  
辛杰在他胸前用力点了点头，终于阖起眼睑开始钻进梦乡。金霏摘下眼镜放在床头，阳光透过镜片在桌上留下斑驳的光点。

会越来越好的呀，一切都会。你的明天，我的明天，还有——

我们的明天。

全文完


End file.
